New Beginnings
by disneyfan1968
Summary: Part of the What If series, second half of Junior year for our gang.
1. Music History Class

Music history class

Mal had a pretty easy schedule this term, thanks to Queen Leah. She had Children's Lit, the second half of Algebra II, Governmental history (this class covered how the countries and domains were ruled before they formed the United States of Auradon), diplomacy and etiquette, and music history class.

She was actually interested in just about every class but the math class. But once she finished this one, she was all set, she had been forced to take senior level math by Queen Leah, and well it was sort of easy, so she kept at it at Agrabah Academy.

On the first day of classes, spring semester, Mal worked her way through her schedule. Ben had a shortened day, he was off campus as soon as lunch was over, and not back in his room until after dinner. He slowly had to build up time in his office. It still amazed Mal that he would have time to go to college, heck to finish his senior year. But no matter what she would be there for him. Help him. She loved him and helping him, actually was fun to her.

After a boring morning at Math, Diplomacy and etiquette, and Children's lit she was ready for Governmental history and then an easy class to end the day Music history. At lunch Mal and her friends, including Harriet and Freddie, met up and discussed their morning classes. Mal and Ben had different lunches all week, and that bothered them both, but they would have breakfast. And time after he returned at night.

"So how are your morning classes?" Evie asked Mal.

"Ok, Easy really. It's really just filling in classes. I have all my cores for this year done, and math all set for next year, along with my electives set for the rest of my time here, thanks to last spring." Mal smiled, as Audrey walked by. They still weren't sure about where she stood, so they stepped carefully around her. No one knew what Aurora did to her or what happened to Queen Leah after the whole phone account hacking, so they tried their best to just avoid Audrey.

"I know. And that's great. I am ahead too, when I sat down with my guidance counselor, she and I went over what my mother taught me, they didn't do that at Dragon Hall, they just stuck me in classes."  
"Classes are kind of more by age back there. Here, its ability, and that's kind of neat." Freddie added.  
"I know and there are choices." Harriet said. "I mean lots of choices."  
"We can pick things we like. We are good at, are interested in." Carlos agreed.  
"Yes." Evie agreed. "Mal, do you really like the political science stuff, or are you doing it for Ben?"  
"I honestly love it. I watched my mother make up rules to run the isle, and she ruled through fear, I never got that. Here, the rules, 99% of them make sense. I like learning about how it works. That's why I took Governmental history, to see where the rules started out. Ok, I will admit I took diplomacy and etiquette because of Ben. I felt I needed to do and say the right thing. Belle told me not to worry about it, but I figured, I had the time here, so why not. Besides, now that I will be traveling with Ben next summer, it will really come in handy."  
"I could have helped you." Evie added.  
"I know, but what the heck, I get credits for it here, and I have you to help me study."  
"True." Evie stated.

"How are you about Ben not having your lunch?" Jay asked.  
"It's fine. I see him at Breakfast, and he said he would come see me as soon as he gets back to school. And I have subcommittee meetings I am part of once a week too."  
"How many subcommittees?" Evie asked.  
"3. The school committee, sidekicks, and student government."

"Really, student government is a committee?" Harriet asked. "I didn't see that on the list."  
"Well sort of….it's just me and Ben. It's his secretary's idea. That way we have one night a week alone in his office." Harriet nodded, she understood now.

"I like her." Evie giggled.  
"Yeah, Sara Beth is pretty nice. She doesn't like all the crap he and I have been through, and when he told her, his and my schedules, she added this new committee to his calendar."  
"So what night is student government committee night?"  
"Tuesdays."  
"So you have Tuesday for Student Government, we have our Wednesday meetings." Evie admitted, not sure Freddie and Harriet knew about magic class.  
"Yes, and every other week on Thursdays it switches between the other two committees. First and third week is sidekicks. 2nd and 4th is School committees. SO I have Mondays and Fridays free."

"Yes, well I hate to say it but we were picked for the dance committee again. Spring Fling."  
"That's ok. It was fun doing the winter Ball. Who else?"  
"Me and Audrey." Harriet said.  
"OK, we can work with that. I….I have an idea."  
"Well we have a startup meeting tonight, but we would love to hear it." Evie pointed out.  
"You know how it is up to the guys every dance to ask?" Mal said looking at the boys.  
"Yes."  
"Well how about this dance, the girls do the asking." The boys smiled broadly, and seemed eager to comply.  
"Mal, that's brilliant. I bet we girls can come up with great asks."  
"I am sure. Ok, don't tell anyone yet, I have to run it by the committee first."  
"Sounds great, I am sure we can get Audrey to love it." Harriet said.  
They would have gone on, but the bell rang. So they headed off to class.

Mal's last class of the day was Music History, she walked in to find Audrey and Chad. Mal just shook her head. She took an empty seat by the window.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Mr. Cogsworth. Welcome to Music History. In here we will talk about the different types of music and what region they come from. There were different instruments that were popular during certain times in history, as well as styles of music. We will start with a brief one-week refresher course about the different types of instruments and what families they are in."

Mal walked out of music history wondering if she needed to change. Not because of Chad and Audrey, but because she really had no idea if this was a class for her. She had the credits, so that wasn't the issue, it was that they had to have five classes. She would go see her councilor by the end of the week, if she decided this wasn't the class for her.

Mal texted Evie to ask where the dance committee was meeting, she was told the library. So Mal headed into the library. She arrived to find Audrey and Harriet already waiting. "Hi, I should have just walked with you Audrey, I forgot Evie said we were on the committee together."  
"Next time." She said nicely.

"For sure. I guess we are only missing Evie."  
"I am here." Evie said coming into the library. "Good we are all here. Shall we choose a chairwoman?"  
"Who was chairwoman for the Winter ball?" Audrey asked

"Melody." Evie answered. "Would you like it Audrey?" Evie tried going the easiest route.

"If…if you don't mind?" Audrey asked.

"No, not at all. I have so many other things to do." Mal said.

"This is my first school committee." Harriet admitted.

"Fine with me." Evie said.

"Ok, then I will do it. So any ideas?" Audrey asked.

"Not for the dance itself, but I had a thought earlier today." Mal said

"Ok." Audrey said, she was really trying to work with the others.

"Every dance the boys go through this huge ordeal and the big ask. What if we change it up?"  
"How do you mean?" Audrey asked, intrigued.

"This dance, the girls have to ask the boys." Mal said with confidence.

"I like it." Harriet said. "This is modern times, why can't the girls ask the boys?"  
"Yes, a great idea." Evie said with Harriet, hoping Audrey wouldn't think they didn't already know Mal was going to suggest it.  
"I guess so, why not." Audrey agreed, thinking it over and over. "Ok, so we can start spreading the word now, so the boys know what's up." Audrey put in. "How about a theme?"  
"No idea." Mal said.

"Me either." Agreed Evie.

"A masquerade?" Harriet asked.

"MMM, no we do that one sometimes in the fall. But maybe instead of a fancy dress up ball we can change it up." Audrey said, not totally shooting Harriet's suggestion down. "What about reverse party?"  
"What is that?" Mal asks hoping it isn't what she thinks it is.

"Well I would go as Maleficent, and Mal would be either my mom or grandmother."  
"NO." Evie, Mal and Harriet said together. Mal was just worried she wanted the girls to dress as boys and the boys as girls, this was much worse.

"Not a good idea at all Audrey." Mal continued. "First off, that would make Carlos a dog. And more importantly not all the kids here have an opposite."

"Oh, right, I guess I didn't think."  
"Could you picture Ben dressed as Gaston?" Harriet asked Mal. Mal almost fell on the floor laughing.

"Harriet you would have to be Peter Pan." Evie pointed out. "I wouldn't mind being Snow. She'd get a kick out of it."

"I didn't think of that either, we can't have guys dressed as girls and girls as boys, never mind." Audrey laughed. "Do we really need a theme?"  
"I don't think so." Evie said. "Maybe we could go with just a color idea."  
"Sure. Suggestions?"  
"Silver and gold?" Harriet suggested.  
"OK. Do able, any others?"  
"Black and white?" Mal suggested.

"Again do able. My only thing is neither are very springy." Audrey countered politely.  
"Good point." Evie agreed.

"What about this, theme enchanted garden, and everyone can wear pastel colors?" Mal tried, as it had just come to her mind.

"I like it." Harriet said

"Oh, that could be fun." Evie said.

"OK, I like it. Your photo booth was a hit, I say we do that again." Audrey said. "How about instead of a band we hire a DJ. Then there will be no down time with music. Even if the DJ isn't at the booth, he'll still play music. There are some out there that have games and other things to do."  
"I like it." Mal agreed. The others nodded in agreement.

"I will get some names of DJ's in the area. We can try them out." Audrey added. Mal was thrilled at how helpful she was being.  
"What else do we need?" Harriet asked

"A date. We have to tell Fairy Godmother when we want it. It's usually mid April." Audrey said, pulling out her phone to pull up the calendar ap. "Friday the 21st?"

"Sure." They all agreed.

"Ok, great first meeting." Audrey said. "Same time in two weeks?"  
"Yes. Till March, then we'll need to go weekly I think." Evie added.

"Mondays and Fridays work best for me I have other committee meetings on the other days."  
"Me too." Added Harriet. She was on the committee's for magical creatures and servants. They met the hour after Mal's committees met.

"Mondays it is, see you in two weeks." They all headed in different directions.

Mal went back to her room, and was doing her homework when she received a text from Belle. "Call me when you are free." So Mal called her.

"Hello, I didn't think you'd be free yet."  
"It's Monday, so I am free after class basically. I have Mondays and Friday's free after last period."  
"Oh, good. I wanted to talk to you, can you come up to the castle?"  
"Sure, be right there." Mal closed her book, left Evie a note, then popped away to the castle.

Mal found Belle in her library. She was pulling a few books off the shelf. "Mal, thanks for coming over."  
"Anytime. So what's up?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about the mother daughter tea."  
"Sure." She said sitting on one of the couches, wondering why she didn't just call her. "I have to admit I am pretty nervous, especially after New Years Eve."  
"So were we, but…Aurora called me and she is cancelling it." Mal let out a huge sigh of relief. "I take it your relieved." She joked.

"I am not going to lie, I am. It has nothing to do with you or Snow, honestly. It's just being around Queen Leah."  
"I understand. There is another reason I asked to see you…Ben."  
"Ben?"  
"I am worried about you two, with his busy schedule. He has meetings or committees every day. He is involved in some new student government committee too." Mal laughed, now she knew why Belle wanted to see her, she was checking in to make sure Ben and she were still ok. Belle gave her an odd look, so Mal filled her in.  
"There is no student government committee, that is a slotted time every week in Ben's schedule for he and I. Sara Beth did that."

"That makes me feel better. So how was your first day?"  
"Good.I like all my classes, except Music History. And it's not because Chad and Audrey are in it either. Mr. Cogsworth, well, he made it all seem so boring, and well, I am already behind. I don't know musical instruments. It's not exactly something they had a lot of on the isle."  
"I can help you Mal."  
"Thanks, but I might just switch out of it. Choir is that period, and if Audrey isn't in it, I won't feel bad about beating her out of a solo or anything like that."  
"That is nice of you to think of her, after all she has put you and Ben through."

"I think she might finally be coming around. Which reminds me, I got asked to be on the spring fling dance committee."  
"You and Evie?"  
"Yes, and Harriet and Audrey. She was actually pretty nice today."  
"So what are the plans? Maybe I can help."  
"Sure. WE are doing enchanted garden for a theme, color scheme pastels. DJ for music. And we are going to make it girls ask boys." Belle looked at Mal. Mal thought Belle didn't like the idea. "You don't like that idea?"  
"I do, but now I think I understand why Audrey was so nice."  
"She was actually nice to me in class, before the first meeting, she was nice the whole meeting, what does girls asking boys have to do with it?"  
"Mal, its is basically understood, that you say yes to the first person who asks you."  
"Really? I had no idea."  
"Yes. It is possible that Audrey could try and beat you to ask Ben first."  
"But we are dating, she can't ask someone else's boyfriend, can she?"  
"Most kids wouldn't dream of it, but it's possible." Mal thought maybe just this Once, Belle might be over reacting, but she was still going to make sure that never happened.  
"Well I will just beat her to the punch. I will do the whole fancy 'ask' in front of everyone, but just ask him early in the morning to cover myself."  
"He will know you are going to ask him, and if Audrey beats you too it he will refuse and say you already asked, but I just thought you might like to know that. Any ideas on the whole big ask thing?"  
"I do actually. I loved what he did for our one-year anniversary, with the whole messages from different people. But I plan to change it up. I am going to give him a huge box filled with labeled items to be opened at certain times. Different things. Not sure what yet. Hardest part of all this is I do not see him anywhere during the day except breakfast, Meeting days around 4:00, otherwise it's after dinner."

"You are welcome up here every night for dinner if that helps."  
"Thank you. I don't want to impose."

"You know perfectly well you are always welcome here, as are Evie, Jay and Carlos." She smiled at Mal, who returned the smile. "Can you pop a box over to his room at midnight?"  
"Belle that's prefect. I can send it the first day that you can ask for dates to the dance, that way I have already started asking him, before he can see Audrey that day. Curfew will keep her in her room."  
"Better still, we can have him stay here that night for whatever reason, and someone here can give him the box."  
"I like that better. The dance is the 21st of April, so there is a 14 day before limit to ask. Anyone can go to the dance, you don't need a date, but still."  
"No problem we will have the box delivered at Midnight. I am glad I can help."  
"Yes, thank you."  
"So what ideas do you have?"  
"A few pictures, notes. Cookies. Not sure what else yet."  
"You have time. I do like the idea though."  
"Thank you."

"Now, today, you will stay for dinner." Belle insisted looking at the clock seeing it was almost 6:00. "I'll just ring Mrs. Potts to add another plate."

As Belle rang Mrs. Potts, Mal got a text from Aziz. She excused herself and went to her room to call him back. "Belle I'll be in my room, AZ just texted, he wants me to call him. My guess a Gwen issue." Mal laughed, Belle nodded.

In her room, Mal called AZ over face time. She fixed her hair and was looking for cleaner clothes while she waited for the call to connect. "Hey Lilac."  
"What's up Turban head?"  
"I need your help?"  
"What did you screw up with Gwen now?" She laughed.

"Nothing. Ok, so it's choir related."  
"I can't compete anymore for AA, you know that."  
"NO, this isn't about competing, as this is my last competition after the awards, Seniors who have taken the class, participate in a senior show case. We didn't have any seniors last year at AA, or that came from AP so you didn't see that. Anyway, we can put together a medley of our songs that we have performed over the years."  
"Ok, not seeing what you need me for, Az." Mal said. Ben stuck his head in and she waved him over. "I am waiting."  
"Right, so Maestro allows us leeway. Cause it isn't about competition. Anyway, I wanted to include our duet in it, as well as the trio we did with Gwen. But it has to be a secret."  
"Why if it isn't a competition, what does it matter." Mal looked at Ben he shrugged. "I guess, but I still need to tell Ben."  
"Yeah sure. But well you'll need to come rehearse. When are you free?"  
"Some Mondays, and Fridays. Or after 7:00 on Tuesdays."  
"Ok. Mondays will work. Thanks Lilac."  
"Sure, Hey, I might be taking choir here, cause I am not into music history."  
"That won't matter."  
"Ok. Later Turban boy."  
"Later lavender." Mal hung up and Ben broke out laughing, "Turban boy. If Jasmine heard you call him that…"  
"Oh please, she already has. I got the same reaction calling him that as I did from your father when I call you Benny Bear." She came over and into his arms. "Hi Benny Boo."  
"Hi Mal. I am guessing your day went ok, except for Cogsworth class?"  
"Yes, Audrey and Chad were in that class"  
"So your quitting because of them." He asked angrily.

"If you would let me finish." She looked at him, and he knew she was right, he had cut her off. Ben nodded. "Thank you. I was going to say, they are in the class, and actually we sat together. I might leave the class, because I don't know enough about music, I mean the whole first class was about wood wind instruments, I couldn't identify any of them. Not exactly something we have on the isle."  
"Oh, that makes sense."  
"I was chosen to be on the spring fling committee, along with Evie, Harriet and Audrey. We made Audrey chairwoman."  
"A wise choice."  
"Well the rest of us are super busy really. Harriet and I have council work. And Evie has her dresses and her work for Madame as well."  
"So what's the theme?"  
"Enchanted garden, color scheme pastels. Oh and it's a reverse ask."  
"A what?"  
"Girls will be doing the big asks." Ben made a face. "What?"  
"You know it's understood…"

"You say yes to first person who asks, I know. Your mom and I already have it under control. The dance is April 21st, so asking can start on the 7th. You WILL be sleeping here the 6th to the 7th. Audrey won't reach you before me, because you won't be telling anyone you are staying here for the night until it's too late."  
"You are something. Oh, I was sent to get you for dinner." He finished hearing a knock on her door. He opened it to find Mrs. Potts. "My fault, we were talking."  
"Well it's getting cold you too." She teased and left. Mal took Ben's arm, her clean, less isle styled clothing left on the bed.


	2. Dinner conversation

Dinner discussions

Adam and Belle were already at the table, Adam stood when they entered. Ben pulled out a seat for Mal, she sat. Then Adam and Ben also sat.

"Ok, who's going first, how were classes?" Adam asked.

"Ben, you go, I want to know too." Mal insisted.

"Ok, Algebra II is boring, as is Chem 2. Document writing is a snore. And that's all I have, I have a limited schedule because of royal duties. I eat a quick lunch and come here. Mal?"  
"I have Algebra II first then diplomacy and etiquette. Children's lit is third , all three are rather easy so far, but it's only day 1. After lunch I have governmental history, and I really like that. Last is music history, but I am already lost."  
"How so?" Adam asks, genuinely concerned.

"We didn't exactly have access to French bassoons or brass horns on the isle." Ben laughed, but quickly stopped with a glare from his mother. "And yes Benny bear, I know that's not right." She also glared at him. "I thought it might be different, but the class isn't for me. I am pretty sure I am going to switch into choir, that's next door at the same time. I won't be stepping on anyone's toes, as Audrey and Chad are in music history."  
"They aren't the reason your leaving are they?" Adam had to ask.  
"Not at all. Both were very nice to me today. And Audrey and I are on the spring fling dance committee together."  
"I see. When did you decide to take diplomacy and etiquette?"  
"Before Christmas break. And I am glad I did now with the whole summer trip thing."  
"A good choice either way." Belle agreed.

"Who is teaching Governmental history?" Ben asked, having already taken it last year.

"Mrs. Licheon." (Sounds like Lie-shawn)  
"She was my teacher too. She will teach you a lot." Ben informed Mal.

"I am looking forward to it. It's my last course under political science."  
"You already took poly science 1 and 2?" Adam asked surprised at Mal's interest in the subject.

"Well you know I took one last spring, and I just finished 2 this fall."  
"Dad, Mal got straight A's."  
"Better than you Ben." He glared raising his eyebrows.  
"I get one lousy B and the world comes to an end." He teases. "I will have you know that B was an 89.3, in the first half of Algebra II."  
"Adam, you know math isn't exactly Ben's strong point." Belle reminded her husband.

"I was teasing, dear." He smiled and winked.

"You had better be Adam. Did you talk to Ben about the dance Mal?"  
"All set Ben will be staying here on the night of the 6th into the 7th, just to make sure Audrey doesn't get to him first."  
"Perfect. Mal suggested, girls ask boys."  
"I see." Adam noted. "Good idea, having a plan girl."  
"We do, it's all set."  
"Good. Ok. So now, since we have you both here, we have to talk about the summer."  
"Adam, do we have to do it now?"  
"Yes. Lumiere, we'll have dessert in Ben's office." Adam said standing, and pulling out first Mal's, then Belle's chairs for them. "Ladies, Son." HE said in a very serious tone, heading for the office. Mal and Ben exchanged nervous looks.

Once inside the office, they sat around the coffee table on the two couches. Mal was starting to worry that she was no longer allowed on the trip. "After the issues over the holiday break, we have decided, a little couple's therapy is needed."  
"What are you talking about Dad?" Ben asked, confused. "Mal and I have been fine since our fight."  
"I understand that. Ben, you and Mal will be in close quarters for 61 days. I know Hayley will be with you sometimes, but in certain kingdoms, you two will be on your own. When you spend your weeks, with Snow White, Mulan, Tiana and Jasmine, you will be without Hayley as she isn't required by law. And even more important to remember is when you are in China and Maldonia you will be in a hotel. Your own rooms but a connecting suite. So we need to make sure you can behave yourselves."  
"Dad really." Ben was embarrassed.

"I can see your concern Adam, what do you have in mind." Mal agrees, Ben gave her a funny look.

"It's not really couples therapy, as much as…a test to see how you two behave when left to your own devices."  
"Adam, is it really necessary?" Belle asked.

"I think so." He stated rather firmly.

"I have no problem with it." Mal added.

"Ben?" Adam questioned.

"I want to know what it entails first."  
"Fair enough. You kids have a week off in March correct?"  
"Yes." They both said together. "But I am supposed to go to Auroria then." Ben continued.  
"I have rescheduled that to the long weekend in February. As for the week off, I will take over your duties, and you and Mal will be living together in Mom's cottage on the edge of the property."  
"Alone?" Mal asked, that caught her attention.

"Yes. You two will have to problem solve issues we send your way, and above all, you will have to behave because we will be watching."

"I guess we have little choice." Ben relented.

"You have no choice, if you want Mal to go this summer." Adam pointed out.

"Ben, it will be fine. We are a team and we can handle anything they throw at us."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Very good. Now it's 8:30 time to go back to school and get any homework done." Belle said.

On the way back to the dorms, the limo took Mal and Ben the long way, as requested by Belle so they could have time alone, as they would be back before lights out curfew, but they still need to be in their own dorms was at 9:00.

"Mal, why did you agree to this whole couple's therapy thing, I thought we were ok?"  
"We are, I thought it could be fun. He is giving us permission to play house." Mal teased.

"I guess you're right." Just then they both got a text. Ben read it out loud. "DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS TEST. IT IS BETWEEN US FOUR. DAD. Well I guess we see who started this."  
"Ben." Mal said taking his hand in hers. "We have been through a lot; we can handle **this**. What could they possibly throw at us?"  
"I have no idea, but we will have to both cancel on our council meeting Tuesday that week, and you will miss magic class."  
"We don't have magic classes on vacation weeks. And if you were supposed to be in Auroria those meetings most likely have already been rescheduled. "  
Mal leaned over and kissed him. Ben forgot about what they were talking about, and let the kiss become the only thing he was thinking about.

Too soon they arrived at school. Ben got out first, and helped Mal out of the car. They walked to her dorm. He kissed her good night, and left for his dorm. Mal walked into her room to find not only Evie there but Freddie and Harriet. "There you are, we missed you at dinner."  
"I left you a note." Mal pointed out.  
"Yes, and I assumed Belle made you stay for dinner. What did she want?" Mal didn't want to spill too much in front of Harriet and Freddie, so she treaded lightly.

"They cancelled the mother daughter tea."

"Oh rats, I guess that's a dress for another time." Evie said, looking over at her sewing machine. "We need to go to town this weekend the fabric is in."  
"I can make that happen. You girls want to go with us?" Mal asked. They exchanged looks, and agreed.

"Sure."  
"Oh, Evie, I was looking at those magazines we got from Snow. I found another style I like." Mal pulled out the dress magazines Snow had given them to look at for designs for Mal's trip. "I was thinking I like this idea for maybe Spring fling." She opened to a page that had a long white gown. It had two inch wide straps on the shoulders, and then a small sleeve that started about three or four inches below that strap and stopped right above the elbow. The dress itself had a small train built into the back. Evie, looked at the dress, then Mal. She looked over the material swatches she had. She pulled out a black satin fabric that if it hit the right light looked purple.

"I would love to do it in this, but spring fling is pastels."  
"Ok, so we do that, and I'll wear the corset dress, that's the pale purple right?" Evie nodded.

"I can use this for maybe Chad's 18th or the other dinner at Snow's castle."

"Ok. Sure. I mean the peacock dress can't be spring fling either."  
"NO. But that already has two events it's going to. Snow's other event and Az's event."  
"What are you two talking about?" Freddie asked, and Harriet nodded in agreement.

"Mal.." Evie looked at Mal.

"It's no secret E." She looked at the other two VK girls. "I am touring the kingdoms that make up the United States of Auradon with Ben this coming summer. I have to have formal attire for a bunch of events. I am seriously stressed about the whole thing. I don't want to make a fool of myself."  
"Where are you going?" Harriet asked.

"Every country but Aurora and Philp's they weren't free the week we would be in that area. It's a week in 8 of the 10 countries. Not going to Auroria, Auradon's Capital, cause he is always here, and well the isle. So 8 out of 11 if you look at it from the council seats."

"Wow, what are you doing Evie?" Harriet asked.

"I have an apprenticeship at a dressmaker in Corona."

"Really, that's great. The boys?"  
"Carlos is going to intern at a computer company here in Auradon, and Jay has a try out to play professional Tourney. You girls will be assigned summer volunteer jobs. It is a part of the graduation requirement."

"Who picks those?"  
"Fairy Godmother. It's usually done summer of freshman year, but we did ours last summer." Evie said.

"What did you all do?" Freddie asked.

"I worked with Ben in his office, Evie worked for a seamstress, Jay shadowed the police, and Carlos worked with an animal shelter. She will pick something she feels will work for you."  
"Where will we stay?"  
"They have one dorm open for kids who don't live around here, but have to do their volunteer work."  
"that's helpful." Freddie pointed out. "What if we want to go back to the isle?"  
"Do you want to?" Asked Harriet.

"I'd like to talk to my father. I don't want to stay there, though."  
"Freddie, they are running hardwired internet lines to the isle as we speak, Dragon Hall will have wifi and computers in the next few weeks. They won't be able to contact us through social media though. But they will have email addresses we can be contacted at from our fellow students. Also once a month a mobile van will go to the isle, and video calls can go through. You can call your father soon." Mal watched her face, she seemed almost relieved she didn't have to go to the isle. "Let me see if Ben knows when the first calls will happen."

Mal pulled out her phone and called Ben. "Miss me already?" HE teased.

"Not really no." She teased back. "I have a question for you?"  
"It's too early to ask me to the spring fling Mal."

"A serious question. When will the first communications van go to the isle. Freddie and the others want to call home."  
"I believe we will be up and running last week in January. So about two weeks."  
"Ok, and how will we be getting the word out to who wants to make calls?"  
"This first time, we over here will be given a time slot to call. Their families on the isle will be notified what time to be at the van. They will be given 20-minute time slots."  
"When will you have the signup sheet?" Evie asked over Mal's shoulder.

"I already have you signed in for the first time slot Evie." Ben said.

"Thank you Ben." Evie said.

"No problem. In the meantime, we are sending a couple of guards over for letters next weekend, so if anyone wants to write a letter, we can have it delivered."  
"Thanks Ben." Mal said. "Night

"Night."

"If you want I will get them to him to go over."  
"Thanks. Oh, it's almost lights out." Harriet says looking at the clock.

"Right, time to head out. Night girls." Freddie says.

"Night Freddie, Harriet."  
"Night." They leave and Mal looks at Evie. "I think Freddie will be ok."  
"Me too."


	3. Committee meetings

Committee Meetings

School had started again the third week of January. And because of that Adam took over for Ben that one week for his committee meetings. Mal and Harriet were excused from their meetings too. On the second week of school, they all had to return to their commitments. So on Monday, Mal did what homework she knew she could do ahead of time. On Tuesday night she met with Ben for her 'student government committee' Sara Beth had slotted her a whole two hours alone with Ben this week. Mal was thrilled, and so was Ben.

Mal arrived at the palace and was shown into the family room. Mal sat with Belle who was pleased to see her. "Busy week so far?" Belle asked her.

"So far yes. I wanted to get ahead of my work for the week, so I started my homework for the whole week yesterday. I will finish some more tonight. Wednesday I have magic class. Thursday I have school committee, and if it goes like it did last time, it will be a long night. The teacher's contracts are up and some of the committee members aren't into giving them raises."  
"What about you?"  
"I…I have been thinking about it. It all depends on the teacher. I feel we should pay them based on experience and education. But I also feel that if we are expecting them to help with things outside their classrooms, we should pay something for that as well. That is where the issue lies. Some feel we shouldn't have to pay them for the extra work, and the teachers union want them to hire others to do the tasks outside their classrooms."  
"I see. But you don't think we need others?"  
"I…I see there are other jobs for those who need them involved in this, but…it also means an extra expense for the schools to run security checks on all these other employees. The teaching staff will have a chance to see the kids outside the classroom if they do these other jobs. But they will also need extra time for their planning and meetings. It's a really tough choice no matter which way the school committee goes, we can only offer advice, they have final say. I guess I just need more information, more numbers."  
"And I have those for tonight Mal." Ben said coming in. "We can go over them so you have something to think about for Thursday." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Belle smiled, stood and left them alone. "I missed you."  
"Me too. How was your afternoon?"  
"Tough. We'll talk about it later. For now, I just want to cuddle, I kind of need it."  
"Anything you'd like your majesty." Mal moved over and Ben slid onto the chair next to her. After he pulled her close, she rested her head onto his shoulder, and they just sat there quiet for a while.

"Ben?"  
"Yes?"

"Oh, I was afraid you fell asleep."  
"Almost. I…I wanted to talk to you about The rose." HE said picking up her right Hand. Mal tensed, worried he wanted it back.

"I need to borrow it. I was told I had to have pictures taken for insurance. Guess we have a new company and I need pictures of all the royal Jewels."  
"Of course." She said, slowly moving to take it off.

"It will be gone for only a few days; in the mean time I want you to wear the signet ring." Mal relaxed when he offered his signet ring in its place.  
"Oh, where is it going to be photographed?"  
"The royal jewelers, why?"

"I was afraid to take it off, but well, there is a loose prong. But since it's going to somewhere that could fix it."  
"Oh, Mal never worry about it needing repairs, just say so. Show me." She pointed out the loose prong. "There is one prong, Mom says that comes loose from time to time, that might be it. I will make sure it gets fixed. It may take a little longer to get it fixed, but it will be all set when it comes back."  
"That's fine thank you." She took it off and Ben replaced it with his signet ring.

Mal and Ben spent about an hour going over the numbers for the school committee the next day, then she headed back to school. Ben had at least another hour or two's work so he stayed behind. Once Mal was gone, Belle came back into the room. "Any trouble getting the ring back?"  
"No, and that prong is loose again. She thinks it is getting photographed for insurance. Thank you again for letting me inscribe the inside."  
"I think even though it was my ring, it's Mal's now, and you need to make it you own. And she will be thrilled to get it back. When are you giving it back?"  
"Sweethearts day."

"Ben, that's like two weeks away. Why did you ask for the ring now?"  
"Kyle said it will take that long to fit the writing in it. And now the prong again. I gave her my signet ring to wear in the meantime."  
"Well, at least she will have the signet ring."  
"True. I wouldn't want to deal with Audrey again over that."  
"Yes."

Over the next two days, no one really noticed the ring was gone and replaced with Ben's signet ring again. Mal had explained it to her friends who completely understood. After school on Thursday Mal headed to the committee room for her school committee meeting. She entered and took her seat. Soon the members of the school committee came in, as well as Aurora and Flynn. They sat with her on the committee representing the council of elders. Ben came in last and they all stood.

The first hour of the meeting was spent dealing with the teacher's contract. After they got around to it, they were able to establish a suggested contract for the school committee to take back to the teacher's union. "I feel that is great progress for tonight. Is there any other business?" Ben asked.

"We need to discuss scholarships for the coming school year." The school committee chairwoman started.  
"What is there to discuss?" Ben asked

"Where the money is coming from."  
"Which scholarships are we addressing?" Flynn asked.

"The ones for His Majesties pet project." Aurora pointed out looking at Mal. "The money for the Isle kids is running out."  
"I see." Said Ben who wasn't actually aware Mal and her friends were in Auradon Prep under scholarship. But it did make sense, as Auradon Prep was a private school. "What is the issue?"  
"There was enough money for the original four to finish three years. When you added another four, you depleted the account."  
"The twins were returned to the isle, that should put some money back into the account."  
"Yes, but not enough for 6 kids to finish school. They have another two terms each, and the De Vil boy isn't as old at the others."  
"Carlos is taking junior classes, same as the rest of us. He is advanced for his age." Mal pointed out, finally understanding what was happening, she and her friends were about to lose their schooling for senior year.

"True, and if the rumor is true that you plan to add additional kids again next year, where shall that money come from?"  
"I am sorry, I was under the impression that their education was free." Ben admitted, looking rather confused.

"When you made this proclamation your father was left to close up the loose ends. Auradon Prep isn't public school. It is a private school, and that means tuition." The Chairwoman explained.  
"My parents pay for my education?" Ben asked.

"No you are the only exception."  
"And my father agreed to this scholarship idea?"  
"It was his idea. He funded it. But well, he wasn't sure if the idea would work, or if after the first four came over if there was going to be anymore. So he came up with the money for the original four to finish school, if they were sent back for whatever reason, the money was to be used elsewhere in the school as needed. But when you added another 4 it depleted the account."  
"Ok, I will have to talk to my father, and see what he plans to do. The 6 remaining are set for this semester correct?"  
"Yes, but if the two new young ladies stay in the dorms for the summer for their volunteer project, required for their graduation, what was returned from the Gaston Twins being sent back will be used up on room and board for the summer."  
"I see. Ok. I will let you know what I find out." Ben looked lost, he had no idea if his father was willing to fund that account any longer. "Is there anything else?"  
"NO sire." Ben stood and left. Mal quickly retreated after him. She found him in his office in the council hall.

"Ben will we be sent back if your father doesn't pay anymore into the account?"  
"Not, you no. I will pay yours myself if I have too. But well I don't think we can get 5 more out of him, I…Mal I don't know what will happen. Jay, if he makes the tourney team, can join them early. Madame will take Evie on early as well. Carlos, most likely can find a job. I just don't know about Freddie and Harriet."  
"Are you done for the night?"  
"No. I…I have the servants meeting; Harriet is on that committee. Along with Tiana and Eric. There are no issues I hope this is fast. Wait for me. I may need your support with Dad. Don't say anything to the others please, until I figure this out. I asked you here, and never thought it through. I had no idea our education wasn't free. Never occurred to me. I am so sorry Mal. I will fix this for everyone." He kissed her and left her sitting there. She sat at his desk and started researching the school. The cost of a year's education with room and board. Mal almost fell off Bens chair. 15,000 a year for everything. That meant Adam put up. 180,000 of his own money for their educations. And that also meant they needed to raise 90,000 for the six of them to complete their senior year. They could bring the cost down a little by moving off campus, but that was only 30, 000 less. They still needed 60,000 for the 6 of them to finish school. And where would she find a place for Harriet and Freddie to stay.

Mal was still going over the numbers trying to figure out what to do when Ben returned. "Come on, it's only 7:00 we can talk to Dad tonight.

In the limo on their way to the palace, Mal was very quiet. "Talk to me Mal, please don't shut me out."  
"Ben, we will need 90,000 for the 6 of us to finish school next year. Your father already put up 180,000 of his own money. How can we convince him to put in another 90,000? He thought the first 4 of us were set. What will he think when he finds out otherwise?"  
"Mal, we just need to talk to him. Please relax sweetheart." He patted her hand, but Mal wasn't relaxing.

The entered the palace, and found Belle in the family room. "Well hello Mal, I didn't know you were coming back tonight with Ben, wait I didn't know you were coming back either Ben."  
"Have you seen Dad?"  
"What's wrong?" She could read her son so well.

"Mal and the others will lose their chance to graduate next year unless we find more money for their scholarships. Dad put in the money."  
"I knew that. He didn't want to point out the one flaw in your plan son. But I don't understand there was enough for them to graduate…oh the new 4." Belle figured out. "Ok, no problem, we'll just take care of it. But son, no more kids until we can figure out another place to school them that doesn't cost us."  
"I still need to talk to Dad to Mom, you know he has to approve spending along with you."  
"I know that Ben." She said picking up the phone. "Adam, can you join me in the family room it's important. Thank you."  
Adam walked in to find a nervous Mal and Ben. He was extremely worried it was something of a family nature. "Dad, we have a problem."  
"We all love Mal son, if she's preg…"  
"NO." They all yelled at once. "No dear, that is not the issue." Belle finished.

"Dad, you put money in a scholarship for Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos' education."  
"Yes. I didn't want to point out the one fly in the soup son."  
"Well I added more flies, when I added another 4 kids this year."  
"How so? They were paid, right."  
"Yes, but they took what was left of what you put into the scholarship for Mal and the others to finish next year, to pay for Harriet, Freddie and the twins."  
"Adam, I can't let you put more money into that account. You have already done so much for us." Mal started.

"Mal, Belle and I received a salary as King and Queen, for 20 years, that money sat growing interest. We had money granted by the citizens of Auradon to pay for the castle upkeep, staffing and so on. That money I put into the scholarship for you 4, and now Harriet and Freddie is nothing compared to how much I have put away. Ben now gets my salary, his goes into an account for his own personal use. When you marry Ben, you will get Belle's salary. She still gets hers, but again it goes into that account. I assure you that putting another 90,000 won't hurt us in the least. Belle honey, please make sure that gets taken care of so our kids get their education." Mal couldn't believe Belle said when you marry Ben not if.  
"Thank you, both. I…Ben we need to find other ways to fund that account, your parent's can't keep funding isle kids."  
"Ok, so now the student government committee has a real issue." Belle pointed out to Mal. "No adding new students until there is funding. But in the meantime, Adam and I will fund you 6 currently here, and it is our pleasure." Mal hugged them both. "How about a snack before you too head back to the dorms." Mal and Ben nodded. Mrs Potts brought in some cookies and milk.

On the ride back to the school, Ben and Mal just sat there. "Ben?"  
"Yeah, I know what you're going to say, I won't tell them."  
"That was what I was thinking, but… we may need their help fund raising for any other kids."  
"That's fine, we just tell them it's for future kids. And that there is plenty of money for you 6. They do not have to know about this."  
"They have a right to know your parents paid for their education."  
"At graduation, we can tell them."  
"Agreed."

"Any ideas how to fund the scholarship fund?"  
"No, but we have time. We have until next August."  
"So we have 7 months basically to raise 15,000 times the number of kid that we have over, or better yet, the number of kids is determined by the amount we raise."  
"We can petition the other countries to each sponsor a candidate."  
"Ok, but what can we do, I mean will they be allowed to choose, cause if they do, there a few kids we really need to leave off the list. And if we do, are they allowed to only sponsor for 1 year, if so that means we only offer them a list of kids who are seniors this coming year. I was really thinking of looking into kids who will get a good education out of it. My next suggestions were gonna be kids who would be here a few years, like myself and my friends. At least 15-16 year olds."  
"I can't see all the countries sponsoring a candidate anyway. I mean do you really think Aurora and Philip will. She seemed rather please to hear that there was no money for next year for you 6."  
"Well I think we put it out at the next council meeting. I will have to trust Harriet with the information now though. I mean I won't tell her where the money came from for us, but I will tell her we need to try and get money for us to finish our educations."  
"Ok. Good."


	4. Presentation to the council

Petitioning the council of the Elders.

Mal had filled Harriet in on what was going on, at least as much as she needed to know. So when Mal and Harriet took their seats at the table, the first Wednesday of Feburary, they were ready to make their presentation. Harriet more than happily agreed to co-sponsor the request to speak. The roll was called and everyone was present.

"Good evening. Welcome to our February meeting." Ben started. "We will go over old business."  
It was over an hour of old business before they finished, and got into new business. "New business, first on the agenda. Mal and Harriet."  
"Thank you Your Majesty." Harriet said. "I will allow Mal to represent our point tonight." Ben nodded.

"Thank you. I want to speak to you tonight to discuss the funding of the continued education of the children from the isle. Up until now King Adam has personally provided the funding for the education of myself and my friends. And we 6 greatly appreciate that. But it is not something we would like to have him continue, at least not alone. I am proposing a sponsorship."  
"Of you 6?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, you may choose one of us, or you may choose another child who will be brought over in the fall."  
"All to Auradon Prep?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I don't think it has to be restricted to A.P. If you want to, and your local prep school or Academy are willing to accept a student from the isle, I don't see why not."  
"How do we choose?" Rapunzel asked.

"We will provide a list of age eligible children. We are trying to choose students who will be here for more than one year." Mal added. "You may choose to sponsor a specific student, or just make a donation to the scholarship fund at AP."  
"But we can designate it to a specific student if we so choose?" Aurora asked. "Will that student know?"  
"That is your choice as to remain anonymous or not. The school committee is responsible for the distribution of the funds. But if you choose to sponsor a child specifically, you will be responsible for that student's bill and it won't go through the committee for distribution, they will be alerted that one of the isle children's bills have been paid. You will just contact the school and tell Fairy Godmother you are sponsoring said student and they will forward you the bill, she will notify the committee that, that student is all set. I know at Auradon Prep one full year, with room and board is 15,000."  
"Which council members sit with the school committee?" Ariel asked.

"Myself, Aurora and Mal." Flynn stated. "I have been thinking about this issue since our meeting last week, and Mal I have to say you have come up with an excellent suggestion. You can count Rapunzel and I in on sponsoring a student. We will decided who when we see the list. I think we will choose AP as well, seeing as though our Ruby is there."  
"Mal?" Ben asked. "Is there a need for this year to be covered?" He put in just to give acknowledgement to his father.  
"No sire. You father has taken care of this year."  
"And will take care of next for you six if need be." Adam stated.  
"I will cover Evie's for the rest of her time." Snow white added.

"We would love to cover Jay's." Came Aladdin. Jasmine nodded.

"Thank you all." Mal smiled.

"Anyone else can contact the school committee and once we see what we have for money, we will decide how many new children will be brought over next year." Ben said. "Or which children are sponsored. I will have a list of age eligible students and if there is any other background information you'd like I will provide what I can as well."  
The rest of the meeting went along with a few minor points of new business. After the meeting Mal and Harriet were talking with Belle and Snow White when Ben joined them. "You did great Mal." He said kissing her cheek. "That went way better than I thought."  
"Me too." Mal agreed. Belle and Snow walked off. "I had a feeling Snow would step up and take on Evie's education."  
"I did too. I wasn't surprised to see Jasmine and Aladdin take on Jay's either. Dad still plans to put the 90,000 in so that means there is tuition for at least two right there, for a year at least."  
"Do you think he will want to choose the students?"  
"No, he won't care. But I think I have a feeling Rapunzel will want to sponsor a child of Mother Gothel."  
"Ginny, she's going to be a junior next year. Not sure if Mother Gothel will let her go."  
"Do you think Aurora will pick someone, or put in money? I ask only because she was asking about anonymous donations."  
"No idea."  
"Oh, well we will see what happens."

The following week Mal sat down with the school committee, Ben, Flynn and Aurora.

"We have good news. There has been a huge influx of funding into the isle kids scholarship. We have had donations to specifically cover, Evie and Jays tuition by Snow White and Jasmine, as you are aware. WE have also had two anonymous donations to cover Mal and Freddie's." The Chairwoman of the school committee said. Also King Adam donated 90,000 to pay for whatever of the original 4 plus the two new students, isn't covered. That means as of right now we have money for 1 year for 4 new children. Flynn?"  
"Yes, and Rapunzel and I want to know, Mal, does Mother Gothel have a child eligible?"  
"Ginny. She is 16 now, so in the fall she will be a junior. You may have an issue with getting Mother Gothel to agree. She is even more over protective of Ginny than she was of your wife."  
"Well we will make the offer, if not we will sponsor two years tuition to anyone of the committees choosing."  
"Who does the choosing?" Aurora asked.

"Well up until now, I choose the first four. Mal and her friends choose Harriet and Freddie. Mother insisted on the twins." Ben pointed out.  
"So kids are making the choices?" Aroura asked.  
"I asked Mal and her friends for their advice, knowing they would know who needed it most."  
"I would say that's a good choice, Aurora." Flynn pointed out.

"I don't mind. I was just asking." She smiled at Flynn.

At the end of the meeting Mal had agreed to take some time along with her friends and write up what they could about the eligible kids they would recommend to come over next, along with a little something about Ginny for Rapunzel and Flynn. Ben had a few minutes before his next meeting so Mal joined him in his office. "Do you have any idea who paid for mine?"  
"I have an idea."  
"Aurora?"  
"Yeah, that was my thoughts too. I think Tiana paid for Freddie too. I heard her asking the chairwoman for the contact information."  
"Should I say something?"  
"No, let it go for now. If she wanted you to know, she will tell you. I think it's about guilt Mal."  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
"Well think of it as her money was donated to another kid and Dad paid for yours if that makes you feel better."  
"I guess. So I guess we can choose another 4 for next year."  
"Guess so. Well that means for now we have 5 coming over if Mother allows Ginny."

"Before I forget. Your ring will be ready next week. They are trying to fix the prong still." He paused thinking how to talk about it. "We didn't really celebrate it last year, as it was all a mess, but next Tuesday is Sweetheart day. And since we are a committee of two, Sara Beth cleared my schedule for the night. So I was planning a date for that night."  
"Now that's something we haven't had in a while." She said only half teasingly and half serious.  
"I know, that's why I wanted to plan one, especially on sweetheart day."  
"Sweetheart day?"  
"Yes. A day for lovers. Well people who love each other." Mal laughed at his choice of words.

"I would love anything you have planned." She kissed him.


	5. Sweethearts Day

**Authors Note Yes, this is basically Valentine's day!**

Sweethearts Day

Ben had the day all planned out. It was a Tuesday so they had their slotted day at the palace. Sara Beth actually cleared Ben's schedule for him. So after school, Mal headed up to the palace. She arrived to find Belle and Adam on their way out. "Happy Sweethearts Day." They called as they headed out to the waiting limo.

"Have fun!" Mal called and waved them off before going inside. "Hi Lumiere, is Ben in his office?"  
"He sure is Lady Mal."  
"Thank you." She went to his office, and Sara Beth let her in. He was on the phone so she just waved and remained quiet.

"I understand your concern, and I will address it at our next committee meeting. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Good Afternoon Queen Leah." Ben hung up making a face as he did so.

"Oh man what did she want?"  
"Believe it or not, she is complaining to me about the house arrest her daughter put her under. Like I am going to prevent it." He laughed. "This is the fourth thing this week she has complained about. First it was her room, then the food, then the fact that Audrey isn't allowed to see her, now just the plain fact that she is stuck there. It is so hard not to laugh."  
"I bet. Before I forget, Jay, Freddie, Harriet and Evie have given me letters for the isle. They all also want time slots to talk to their parents."  
"No problem. I gave Evie first slot. Let me check the list." Ben pulled it up on his lap top. Mal came and sat on his lap, he kissed her cheek. "Ok, so the van is going over for 3:00. I gave Evie the first 30 minutes. They are going on the last Saturday this month. The letters are going over tomorrow, so I will add their time slots in the delivery. Do any of the parents not get along?"  
"Well Freddie's dad, after Christmas, I would guess."  
"Right. We will give Freddie the last slot, so it will be later. Ok I'll just fill it in Jay 3:30, Harriet 4:00 and Freddie 4:30."  
"Make Freddie 5:00. I want to talk to Mother Gothel about Ginny."  
"Ok, so you can have 4:30 with Mother Gothel. I will send her a letter requesting the meeting so to speak. How is the list going?"  
"OK. We suggested two for sure. You already know we placed Diego De Vil on the list, then we thought about Lady Tremaine's Grandson Anthony. His mother is Anastasia. And we have one maybe Ursula's daughter Una.

"How many kids are 15-16 right now?"  
"I think a few more, but I can say for sure there is one we do not want over here. Jay's cousin Jade. Her Mother Nasira was way more powerful than Jafar. Jay has no signs of magic, Jade will, and believe me she is evil! We all agreed not to put her on the list. I mean is Ben, she will be a bad choice."  
"I trust you guys Mal. Ok, no Jade. Wow else?"  
"Well Sammy Smee, but I think Harriet agreed to come here to get away from Sammy. She was a little upset when we talked about his being eligible. She didn't say no, but she looked scared. Freddie told me later Harriet is afraid of Sammy and his gang."  
"Ok, no on Sammy too. Good. Who else, I am only asking because I have had a few requests for the list. It's early I know but still."  
"Sure, I understand. I will say Diego is 17 like us, but he isn't the brightest, so I would say he will be in a lower grade for sure, that's the only reason I suggested him. He loves music."  
"Right, the song." Mal was surprised he remembered.

"Yes. If he comes over, we will have to present that song to the school, before he does. Otherwise, they might think it's new." Mal admitted.  
"Agreed. Does Drizella have a child?"  
"Dani, but she is about to turn 18, so she isn't eligible. Also Jack of Hearts, Mia daughter of Madame Mim, Lacey LeFou daughter of Lefou, William Ratcliffe Jr, Cassandra Clayton her father was the guy that tried to kill Tarzan, and Lil Hans are all 14-16 years old. The rest are either too old or too young. Frolo's daughter is too young still, while Yzma son and Shan Yu's daughter are too old. And then we already eliminated, Jade and Sammy."  
"So we have Anthony Tremaine, Una, Diego De Vil, Mia Mim, Lacey LeFou, William Ratcliffe Jr, Cassandra Clayton and Lil Hans. So 8, well 9 if we get Ginny Gothel."  
"Right. Ratcliffe and Lil Hans are a lot like the Gastons."  
"Any magical possibilities?"  
"Una and Mia. Both mothers are witches."  
"I see. Ok, well these names will be placed on the list. We will have more of a talk later about these. I typed out the names, am I right?" He had her make sure the list was right. She nodded and he sent the list to Sara Beth to transfer to the council, having added, see Mal for further details on anyone listed.

"Now, that was the business part of our student government committee. " Ben teased. "Now it's time for our Sweetheart's day plans. He touched the intercom. "Sara Beth, I am all set for the day, go home to your family."  
"Thanks Ben, Night to you both." And Sara was gone.

Ben lead Mal upstairs to her room, there he had, had Evie send over the dress she wore on their first date and accessories, Evie had been able to save it after it's little swim in the Enchanted Lake. "Change please." And he closed the door.

Mal came out of her suite, dressed, to find Ben in the hall waiting. He took her arm and lead her down into the small dining room. The room was lite in candle light. Six purple roses sat on the table. That was how many Ben ever gave her. six. He said they represented his two favorite sentences to her, Did I mention? I love you. Mal appreciated the sentiment. The first time Audrey ever saw Ben hand her only 6 flowers, she said, well at least he would give me a dozen, that's the correct amount. But Mal just turned to her and said, these 6 mean more to me than a dozen could ever. Ben loved it that only he and Mal knew the significance of 6. He pulled out the chair for her. She sat. On the table few appetizers. They began to eat.

"How are your classes, I hate that I never get to see you." Ben asked.

"Ok. Did I remember to tell you I dropped music history, and took choir?"  
"No, how is it?"  
"The teacher wants me to win the trophy back, but honestly I don't want to try out for the solo. I knew Harriet was in there, but well so is Freddie, and they can both really sing. I would rather not tryout for the solo, not against them. They both are trying and I don't want to take away their chances. We did however decide together to try out for the trio. So that's good for me, the group and the trio."  
"Well you know I will be there. How is everyone else, are they doing ok?"  
"Yes. Carlos actually took Jane out tonight, Fairy Godmother agreed, since Jane turn 16 soon. Evie and Doug are out tonight too, Jay and Lonnie are kind of in a huge fight. She just found out about his tourney try out and she is upset she won't see him this summer."  
"That's too bad. I know how she feels."  
"Yea, I am still having to deal with the fallout from last summer with not just you, but everyone else."  
"I meant last year at this time."  
"Right, that too." Mal agreed. She stopped, and looked at the floor. Ben was about to say something when Mrs. Potts arrived with dinner.

"Dinner my dears." She said, Mal looked up and smiled. Ben saw the tiniest hint of a tear in her eye, so he let the subject fall into the past. She placed to lovely pieces of prime rib, potatoes and mixed veggie on the table. Ben thanked her and she left.

"Ben what is this?"  
"Prime Rib, a different cut of steak, you'll love it." He said as she took a bite. A huge smile crossed her face. "Told you." He bragged.

"MMM. Ok this is almost as good as Strawberries." They both laughed. As they ate they talked about his work, her classes, and the dance.

After they ate, Ben told Mrs. Potts to hold off on dessert for a little while. She smirked at Ben and left. Ben waited until she was gone, then picked up her right hand. He was about to place the rose back on her hand when he remembered the inside. He took out the rose, and a magnifying glass.

"What is this for."  
"Ok, so my plan sounded much better than when it actually happened. I really took the rose back to have it inscribed. Thing is the band is so narrow, you can't really read it without this." So he handed her the ring and the glass. Mal looked at the inside of the band and saw the inscription, _Did I mention?_

"Did I mention? I love it Ben. And your mother was ok with you adding to the rose?"  
"She said it was time to make it our own." He confessed, taking the ring and placing it back onto her right hand. He kissed it in place. "And the prong is fixed."  
"I was so upset when I broke it."  
"They assured me one lost prong won't affect the stone's safety. But if it does break again, take it off, and we'll get it fixed again."  
"I will believe me." She smiled.

"Did Audrey ever notice it was gone?"  
"No, but Chad did and pointed it out to me, while Audrey was in ear shot."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it was my last day in Music history. A good three days after I gave it back to you to have it photographed and fixed. I was on my way to the teacher to hand him my transfer slip, when Chad stopped me…

"Mal, why are you wearing the signet ring again? What happened to the rose?" Chad asked her.

"Ben needed the rose back to be photographed for insurance purposes. And I got it caught on my jeans the other day and broke a prong, so it's getting repaired."  
"You broke it, Queen Belle will be very upset." Audrey pointed out.

"Actually, I broke the prong she had repaired once already, so it was weaker to begin with, and neither were upset it happened."  
"Well at least he gave you another ring to wear in the meantime." Chad commented.

"Just to keep the gossips at bay." Mal said as she walked away…

"So that wasn't all that bad?" Ben asked.

"Not at all. Evie freaked out the night I came home without it, but was fine when I explained. No one else noticed."  
"Well it's back where it belongs." HE took her hand and lead her over to the area of the room without tables. He took out a small radio and turned it on. Music filled the room, and Ben took Mal into his arms and they danced. They had danced many times over the past year, many memories. Mal thought back to coronation night…

Ben had been so busy talking to everyone, that she had slipped away to a dark corner to reflect on what had happened over the past few weeks. She had been there about 15 minutes when he had found her. He said nothing, just took her into his arms and started dancing with her. Holding her close to him. Mal had never felt so safe or wanted before in her life as she had in that moment. "You ok?" He whispered into her ear.

"Never better, just wanted to think for a minute."  
"You have a lot to think about." He stated. "Shall I give you more time to think?"  
"No, I am good, thanks."

"I told you I saw good in your eyes." He said stopping their dance, and looking deeply into her eyes. He kissed her forehead. Then went back to their dance….

"We need more time like this Mal, I am trying."  
"I understand Ben, I really do." She stopped their dance and this time she looked into his eyes.

"I guess you do." He said, before kissing her. Neither noticed Mrs. Potts had returned, cleared off the table and put out dessert.

After they danced through three songs, Ben took her back to the table for a drink. There she spotted something new to her. Chocolate covered strawberries. "A new way to eat them." He pointed out. He picked one up and fed it to her. She gladly took a bite, her face lit up.

"Oh, Ben these are…mmm."  
"Good?" He teased.

"Incredible. I had no idea they could make strawberries taste better, but adding chocolate." She smiled. Ben laughed. This time he got to wipe chocolate off the side of her mouth, but not with a finger, he used his tongue.

"UMMM." Adam said clearing his throat. Mal and Ben jumped back. "Ben it's after 9:00. Mal will need to get back to the dorms and so will you."  
"I had no idea it was that late."  
"Mal, I don't normally ask this, but can you…?" Mal knew he wanted her to use magic. So she quickly hugged her guests, kissed Ben and first sent him to his room, then left herself for her room.

 **Character names some from the book, some I made up, some I may have read in other fanfictions. If they are yours please let me know so I can either change it or give you credit, you decide as they are yours. I have read so many of the fic on this site, I forget what I read where. I am loving everything posted on this site about the Descendants!**


	6. Carlos turns 16

Carlos turns 16.

Author's note: This is a small one, mainly because I have had writers block and rewrote this like 4 times, and still don't like it.

Mal and her friends, knew they needed to give Carlos a great birthday. First turning 16 was a big deal in Auradon and second, because of her punishment brought on by Queen Leah, Carlos' birthday had been set aside last year. No one really knew it had even passed. Feb 21st was coming and they all promised to make it special.

This time they would let Ben, Belle, and Adam in on it. They would need their help. And Belle jumped at the chance to host another birthday party at the castle for one of her adopted children. Carlos' birthday was on a Tuesday, so they thought the best way to surprise him was to do it the Friday before. So she set out to plan, the others just left her to it.

So the Friday after Sweethearts Day, Mal and her friends went to the castle for what Carlos thought was a family dinner to celebrate Sweethearts Day. That way they could get Carlos to dress up. Mal lead the gang into larger ballroom, and the crowd yelled surprise. Carlos jumped.

"Happy Birthday little buddy." Jay said slapping him on the back, as both girls kissed each of his cheeks and saying the same.

"Welcome, and happy birthday Carlos." Belle said, hugging her 'adopted' son. Adam also greeted him and gave him a fist bump.

During a buffet dinner which was filled with junk food, Carlos' favorites, music played off Mal's phone, Ben had grabbed it off the table instead of his. Once he got to the player he realized it was Mal's but he just used hers. No one batted an eye while Did I mention came on, nor when If Only did.

"Ben where is my phone?' Mal asked when she came back after dancing with the girls, she had wanted to take some pictures.

"I put it on for music, why?"  
"Rotten apples, because that song from home is on there." Both took off running for the phone. Audrey tried to stop them to talk, but they yelled,' hang on, music emergency'. They made it just in time and no one noticed them tackle Mal's phone, except Audrey. After that, they used Ben's phone. And kept a close eye on Mal's after they caught Audrey trying to gab it. They had all agreed on sharing the song, but they weren't planning on doing it this way, not out in the open in front of friends and enemies. First, Jay, Evie and Carlos wanted to share the songs with Lonnie, Doug and Jane. Then after that, once they were familiar with the story, then they would share it with others.

Carlos had a great evening. After most everyone went home, and it was the 6 VK's, Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Ben and his parents, Carlos opened his gifts. From Jane, a first date, once her mother allowed it. From Jay and Lonnie, a huge box filled with his favorite candies. From Evie a matching outfit for himself and Dude. From Doug, studded gloves. From Harriet and Freddie, more candy. From Belle and Adam, gift certificates to his favorite shops in town. From Mal and Ben, a framed painting of him, Dude and Jane. This made Jane and Carlos blush.


	7. Couples Therapy Part 1

Couples therapy

 **Authors Note This will be a multi chapter section of the story.**

As time does it moved along. Soon February became March. Mal and her friends went about their everyday lives, studying, tourney and dating. Well everyone but Mal and Ben. He was busy most nights, they had very little social lives. In fact, if they had free time it was more than likely the other was busy, and it was usually Ben. Mal understood, but it was hard on the weekends, to see Evie and Doug head out on a date, Jay and Lonnie head out and now even Carlos and Jane. She refused to let them know it was beginning to bother her. She didn't want to be a third wheel as they called it.

But this was the week leading into spring break. The following week she and Ben would have to endure whatever Adam had in mind for couples' therapy. Mal could only hope it meant time together, without royal duties all week long. She would just have to wait and see.

So Friday after classes ended, their spring break started. Mal and Ben found themselves along with a weeks' worth of clothes and homework were placed on the door step of Belle's cottage. They exchanged looks and walked in. Once in, Ben turned back and grabbed first Mal's bags. He brought them into his mother's old room. In return he placed his into his Grandfathers room. Then they heard a voice.

"I see you have moved your bags in very good and a gentlemanly thing to do, so now fix it. Both of you in the same room. I told you this was couples therapy. And temptation will be great over the trip, so for the week you two will bunk together. Grandpa's room has the larger bed as well. And there are camera's in there, just for your information. In fact, in every room but the bathroom. I will let you know later what your next task is, but for now settle in and have something to eat." Adam's voice disappeared. Ben looked at Mal, she could see the look of shock and could see he wasn't happy about their being forced into bunking together.

"We can do this, right?" He asked, not only to Mal but himself.

"I think so." She said patting his arm. He moved back into his mother's old room and brought her bags into his grandfather's room. They unpacked their clothes into the drawers and closet. Mal headed into the kitchen. "Any requests, looks like a pretty stocked kitchen."  
"MMM." He stood next to her and looked into the fridge. "I don't know what I am looking at, I never see it until it's done." He laughed. "You choose, cause I am useless."  
"Chicken, oh wait, no, not a favorite of yours."  
"I do eat it, I just prefer something else." He sighed. "But if you want chicken, that's fine with me. Did Mrs. Potts teach you the way I do like it?"  
"That's what I was thinking. Why don't you go get some work done and I'll call you when it's ready?"

"Thanks, I am a little behind on my homework, I could use the time."

"Then take it." She kissed him and playfully slapped his bottom. He left but came back with his homework and an odd look on his face. Mal gave him an odd look in return. "Hi?"  
"There is no place else to spread out." He pointed out, Mal smiled. She had almost forgotten where they were.

"The company will be nice. Ok if I put on some music, and please don't say yes if it isn't." She knew him so well.

"I play a radio while I study too." He admitted. Mal turned away, put on music. The music flooded into the room. Ben went back to his math homework.

He worked hard through three songs, then a familiar voice counted in Spanish, and his love decree to Mal started to play. She let out a giggle. Ben looked up to see what was so funny. What he saw was Mal actually enjoying his song. He knew from watching the video of his performance, Mal wasn't all that thrilled to have the public decree, well he had seen a hint of something at the end though. When she had willingly grabbed for his shirt. And honestly, if it wasn't for the love spell he never would have done that. He was about to stop her but instead he just watched. She was dancing and singing, without her seeing it, he took a video. After that song it moved onto another. Ben didn't recognize it at first, but soon he did recognize the voices, it was Mal and Az. But it wasn't either of their duets.

"When did you two do that one?" Curiosity and another feeling, jealousy, caused him to ask.  
"It was our alternate for the year I was at AA. Maestro always had us record them for extra practice. I wanted to do this one, because it featured Az more, but he liked the one we did better, and well Maestro had final say, and he liked the one we did better too."  
"Can you send it to me?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure." She said but Ben could hear the uncertainty in her voice, he was about to tell her never mind, when he saw the look on her face. "I…I don't know how." She said looking over the phone, then handing it to Ben.

"I can." Ben said taking her phone from her and sent himself the song. He was relieved that, that was the only reason she was reluctant to send it, he hoped. Mal went back to cooking, as Ben looked through her phone.

"Put the phone down Benjamin, it's her personal property it isn't right to look through it." Belle's voice boomed. Ben dropped the phone.

"I have no secrets in there." Mal said. "Be my guest Ben."

"That was what you should have done in the first place Ben, ask next time." Belle said.

"I would have let you. I have nothing in there to hide. Or anywhere else." Mal winked at Ben and went back to the side dishes for their chicken.

Ben felt guilty about looking through Mal's phone after being caught, but not enough to stop. After looking through her music and sending himself the ones he wanted to have, he moved into her photos. He found a whole bunch of her and Evie. Some of her and Jay or Carlos. A few group photos of the four VK's even a few of Mal, Evie, Freddie and Harriet. There were actually more of her with her friends than her and him. Then as he went further back threw her pictures, he found a few of her and Az. Her, AZ and Gwen. Ben felt that pang of jealousy creeping back up again. He regretted looking, cause now he wondered why there weren't as many of them as there should be. He decided to ask, better than stew over it. She had promised she would always be honest, why not find out if she meant it for everything.

"So I regret going through your pictures." Ben said not really looking at Mal.  
"Why?" Mal asked placing a plate in front of him, and then putting another plate down across from him. She returned to the fridge and grabbed a few bottles of water. She sat down, still waiting for an answer.

"There are a huge amount of you and your friends including Az. But only a few of us. Why?"  
Mal laughed. Ben didn't find it funny. Mal looked at his face, and stopped laughing. "Because most of the pictures I take of us are on my camera. You have all the ones we take on your phone." She said matter of factly. He felt bad, having seen the error in his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's true, I…yeah, mom was right, I shouldn't have been in your phone." He felt like such a fool. He allowed jealousy to possibly ruin them again.  
"You can send me your favorites." She smiled at him. "But eat first or it will get cold."

Ben dug into the chicken dish, and smiled. "Just like Mrs. Potts. Yum. Thanks for making it this way."  
"I happen to like it this way." Mal agreed.

They made awkward small talk over dinner. After dinner Ben helped Mal with the dishes. Next, they started back in on their homework. "Are you far behind?" Mal asked Ben.

"Just a few assignments, are you?"  
"Not really no. I just have two huge assignments due on the first day back. I have to write and illustrate a kids book for kiddy lit and I have a research paper due for governmental history. I…I don't know how I am going to do it though, there is no computer here or books."  
"You can come up to the castle for homework Mal." Adam's voice filled the air.

"Thanks." Mal shrugged, she leaned over closer to Ben. "Ok is that getting old fast?"  
"From the first time." He whispered back, and took advantage of their closeness and kissed her. "So what is your story about?"  
"The assignment is to write a childhood memory, a good one. I was writing about one nice day I remember as a kid. The day I met Jay. I had to think fast." Mal said pulling papers out of her school bag.  
"I think it's a great choice, and since you've been there recently, its kind of fresh in your mind."  
"I think that's why it came to mind. Story only has to be 10 pages. I have the words pretty much written, I just need to draw it out, and then put the story onto the pages." Mal laid out the pages of her book, and started drawing.  
"I can't wait to see it once it's done." She looked at him. "And it never will if I keep talking sorry."  
"Thanks." Mal went back to her drawing.

At 10:30 they decided it was time for bed. Mal found the only comfortable night clothes she could find that wouldn't affect Ben. Sweats. She left the bathroom to find Ben wearing the same. They broke out laughing. "No temptations here."  
"I guess not." Mal agreed.

They climbed into bed and were able to snuggle up to each other and fall asleep.

The next day, they awoke to find a computer had been installed. Mal went right to work on breakfast. While Ben started to look up at his assignments that were listed online. Mal came up behind him, and placed the breakfast sandwich onto the table the computer was set up on. "BEN!" She yelled at him looking at all the missing assignments. His look let her know she needed to keep it down. "How have you fallen that far behind?" She whispered sternly.

"I haven't had time, between committees and my other duties."  
"Do your parents have any idea how far behind you are?"  
"No, I swear I can do this Mal, it's just…"  
"Ok, look. I am almost finished my book. The paper will need some of your mom's books. Would it be more helpful to you for me to leave you and go do my research, or will my helping you with your work help."  
"Both. I have math I can do now, alone. You head up to the castle and get what you need. Take a few hours, that's all I will need only have 4 missing assignments there. When you come back, we can tackle everything, both yours and mine."  
"Done. I'll be back in time to make lunch." She said noting the clock said it was 9:30. "How long of a walk is it?"  
"It will take an hour from here. And I don't have the horses out here or the scooter."  
"A limo is on it's way, and Benjamin Florian if you do not catch up on that homework, you will not go away this summer, you'll be in summer school." Adam bellowed. "And by the way we can hear even the quietest whisper. Also Fairy Godmother already informed us of everything you both need to finish over vacation, she knows about this little assignment here."

The two exchanged looks and shrugged. Mal grabbed her phone and research material and went outside to catch the limo up to the castle for her homework. On her 10 minutes ride up to the palace she saw a car leaving. "Who was that?" She asked the driver.

"I believe that was Princess Aurora. She was here first thing, around 9:00."  
"Thank you." She knew the limo driver wouldn't know why Audrey's mother was here, so Mal just waited until she went into the palace to see if Belle would fill her in. She entered the castle, and headed into the library. Belle and Adam were nowhere to be found. She started pulling books and started to work on her paper. At 11:30 she had all the notes she needed and her 10- page paper almost all outlined out. She would need the computer back at the cottage to actually write it out. She left the library in search of someone who could get her back to the cottage. She found Belle in the library. She was staring at a huge pile of paper. "Belle?"  
"Oh Mal. Done already?"  
"Yes. You ok, you look upset."  
"Not upset, just shocked."  
"Did I do something, or one of the other isle kids?"  
"No. Come sit." Mal came in and sat next to the Queen. "I found out who paid for your scholarship."  
"It was Aurora wasn't it?"  
"I should have known you would have figured it out before I did."  
"Is that why she was here?"  
"Not, that wasn't why. I found out because Fairy Godmother sent me the list of donations to give to Ben. I think she did it on purpose, yours was on top."  
"That sounds like Fairy Godmother. I won't tell but did Tiana pay for Freddie's?"  
"You are a very intuitive young fairy Mal."  
"So what has you so rattled?"  
"Some of these nobles are requesting a lot of private information about the students. I mean Snow just wants to see Evie's grades, that's not a big deal. Jasmine and Aladdin only want Jay to pass. Tiana wants nothing other than to give a letter to Freddie from them at her graduation. But some of the others, ones not giving to a specific child, want to know everything about their lives before they came here, what trouble they got into on the isle, and their grades there and here."  
"That's a problem. There is no law on the isle. I mean there is nothing documented. I can tell you some stuff, most every is the same. Pick pocketing and stealing. Mainly to survive. We all did, except maybe Evie. I would never suggest someone with a real crime against them, and there aren't any kids that have anything worse than that. Its mostly the adults, the original villians."  
"I believe you Mal. Its fine, I am shocked that it was Aurora that sponsored you."  
"What does she want?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"From me, what does she want to see?"  
"She doesn't want anything, only to remain anonymous. She was here because Queen Leah wants to see you and Ben. To Apologize."  
Mal almost fell off the couch.

"What…"  
"Did I say? I told her that you and Ben were both behind in homework and spending the week in the castle, catching up on homework. But if you finished enough of it I would call her and set up the meeting. It's only right you go."  
"Oh I will look forward to it."

"Mal, I am worried about Ben."  
"Me too. I can't believe how far behind he is. I had no idea."  
"Fairy Godmother told us just before Break. I wanted to cancel Adam's little experiment, but he insisted Ben needs to be able to juggle many things at once. I can see his point, but I want Ben to graduate."  
"I do too. I will help him. And if I have to I will force him to do work on our Student government day."  
"You are good for him Mal. I remember Audrey...never mind, I am not going to talk about the past. Did you really find everything you needed?"  
"Yes. I was able to find all the research I needed and document the pages. I have an outline ready for what I want to write, now I just need to write it."  
"Well the computer will help. I'll call the limo."  
"I want to give Ben some more time to work, so I think I will walk."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I need to finish thinking out the pictures for my Kiddy Lit project."

"If you're sure."  
Mal walked back to the cottage, it took her about an hour. When she arrived Ben was buried in books. Mal went quietly about making them sandwiches for lunch. She slipped one into Ben's hand, and went back to her drawings.

They both worked hard all afternoon. And Mal noticed that the sun had gone down. Looking at the clock, Mal realized that it was after 6:00. She looked over at Ben who was still working on his homework. Mal got up to make themselves something to eat. She found fish, her least favorite. Then she found some Ham steaks. So she chopped them up and added it to scalloped potatoes. Once that was in the oven, she pulled out some green beans, washed them and steamed them. She put them aside, and checked on her potatoes. Almost golden brown. She turned back to tell Ben dinner was almost ready, to find him asleep on his papers.

"Ben. Ben. Oh Ben, you poor thing." Mal cooed. She turned down the oven. "Sleep well your majesty." She kissed his forehead.

"What? Oh how long have I been asleep?"  
"Took me about 30 minutes to make dinner. You were awake when I started, so less than 30 minutes."  
"Dinner smells great, almost ready?" He said beaming at her.  
"Yes, I had just turned it down when I saw you had fallen asleep. Lets, try and organize this mess."  
"Yeah, I am so confused I did the same assignment twice already."  
"Ok, Let's pile it up for now. We eat, after dinner we print out the lists of missing assignments, and we check them off."  
"I should have thought of it."  
"It's fine, you are under stress. Stack your books. I'll finish dinner." She kissed him, and went back to her dinner.


	8. Couples therapy part 2

Chapter 2

During Dinner Mal told Ben about her research. He was pleased she got a lot accomplished. "And I almost forgot." She stood and took out the papers his mother gave her to give him. "These are from Fairy Godmother; they are about the scholarships. Oh and Ben your mother is concerned about the amount of information some of the royals want. It's a lot of personal information about the new kids we chose for next year."  
"I will see to that. The point of their getting a chance to come here is to have a fresh start, what they did before coming here is in the past and therefore, irrelevant. Does…"  
"Yes, it says my sponsor for senior year is Aurora. Oh and as I got to the castle, her limo was leaving, she came over in person to ask us both to come to Auroria."  
"Why?"  
"Queen Leah wants to see us to apologize. Your mother told her we had homework to catch up on, but if we finished in time, we would be there."  
"Then we better finish, this I have to see."  
"How is your dinner?"  
"Yummy, what is it?"  
"Scalloped potatoes with Ham. It was something I learned to make at AA."  
"You cooked there too?"  
"I had to take a few more hours of cooking there to complete the courses' requirements."  
"What else did you do there? I mean we never really talked about it."  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"  
"Classes."  
"I had finished almost everything required for the second set of classes, Queen Leah made me take, I just had a few more hours left in cooking. I went back to finishing the original classes I had signed up for. You know about choir. That's about it. Oh wait, Az helped me get an actual driver's license. I mean I used to drive Cruella's car around the isle. So when I was talking about it once with Gwen and Az, he took it upon himself to get me tested." She smiled.

"So you…can drive?"  
"I have been doing it for a long time actually. Carlos and I drove Baby all over the place, when Cruella wasn't looking."  
"I can't wait to see this." Ben teased. He was upset at first that Az had helped Mal instead of him, but he also knew he wouldn't have the time to do that for her anyway.

"Well for now I need to wash the dishes, and you need to check off what assignments you have done, no more repeats."

An hour later, Ben had finished checking off the finished assignments. He was done his math, and more than half his Chemistry 2. "So how far did you get?" Mal asked him

"Actually further than I thought, I wouldn't have figured it out if it wasn't for your plan, thanks. Only have 6 more Chem assignments and two documents to read and rewrite."

"So we can maybe take a break for the night?" Mal asked hopefully.

"I think I did enough. They did bring us a TV and DVD players. I packed a few movies how about a movie night? We haven't really had any date nights in weeks." He said hoping his parents were listening and would leave them alone.

And they did, Mal and Ben got to watch two movies before they turned in for the night. Mal put on her regular pj's as she was dying of heat the night before. Ben had the same idea, he put on his PJ's he got for Christmas. "Hot last night too?" Mal asked.

"I was dying of heat." Mal looked at Ben and they both broke out laughing. Ben climbed into the bed.

"Tonight's assignment kids, is to discuss your future." Belle said. "College, marriage and kids."

"Kids…" Mal stammered out, climbing into bed next to him and snuggling into his arms.

"Mal, you do want kids right?" Ben asked scared she didn't want them. He pulled away to look at her.

"I…I love you Ben, and I would love to have kids with you, really, but I have no idea how to be a good mom. Didn't exactly have a role model mom. I am so afraid I would mess up." He pulled her close to let her know he had faith in her.  
"We have two of the best role models to help us. Cause honestly I have no idea what to do with little kids or worse a baby. So you aren't alone in your fear."  
"Oh thank heavens. I was worried. Ok. So then together we can do it." She smiled up at him.  
"More than one?" He asked.

"If it happens for us, sure. I hated being an only child."  
"I didn't, but that doesn't mean I want only one either. Whatever happens happens…I..dreams.."  
"Yeah, me too. Ok, so let's go back to the beginning. College. Do you think you can really do it? You fell behind with just three classes do you really think you can handle a full course load, and all your royal duties?"  
"I was wondering that too. It's getting a bit overwhelming. I…I want to go, but I wonder if I can truly handle it."  
"I will be there to help."  
"I know that, but I also can't keep you from your studies."  
"How about we worry about that when the time comes, lets finish high school first."  
"I guess you're right. I am still worried about it." Mal kissed his cheek.

"I know, the thought of college makes me nervous. I mean, here is relatively small. Auradon U is huge. I was looking at a map of the campus. And well the tuition, I have no idea where I will find money to go to college. Evie has already said, she's not planning to go, unless she has no where else to go, but she is so good at her designing, I am sure she will get an apprenticeship. Jay will make a pro tourney team, and well, Carlos, he will find a job for sure. Freddie and Harriet? I just don't know."  
"Mal, I will pay for you to go to college if you want to go. I want you to have what you need."  
"Ben, I can't."  
"Mal, I want to do it for you, and I think of it as an investment in OUR future."  
"Thank you Ben. I have no idea what I want to take. Maybe Political Science, or maybe art."  
"You can always go in undeclared, and then try them both and see what you'd like. Maybe we can visit AU one day soon."  
"That's a great idea Ben."  
"Ok, so we hit the two hard ones. Marriage, that's easy. When you are ready, let me know."  
"Oh really so you are already ready?" Mal teased.

"In a way yes. I mean I don't want to get married tomorrow, but I know in my heart that we will be married someday. I am thinking summer after college ends."  
"Ok, well, lets just see where that road takes us."  
"Mal, what's wrong?"  
"It's another one of those subjects that scares me. Never been around anyone who is married before your parents. Still not used to all this happiness and love."

"Take your time, Mal, I will wait." Ben said sweetly, and kissed her. Mal wanted to fall into the kiss but they knew they were being watched. "Ok, lights out."  
"Good night." Belle and Adam said.

"Guess we satisfied their request."  
"You did." Belle said.


	9. Couples Therapy part 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Mal spent the morning on the computer typing her paper, while Ben finished the rest of his Chem homework. He turned to the document writing homework. It was only the second full day of their therapy section, and his parents already had them thinking about their future. He wondered what they could possibly have in store for the rest of the week ahead, after all it was only Sunday.

Ben didn't have to wait too long for that answer, after lunch Lumiere arrived at the door. "Good Afternoon Your Majesty, Lady Mal. I have a game for you from the king and queen. Please open it and begin as soon as possible."

"Thank you Lumiere, we will do that." Ben took the envelope the man handed him and watched him scurry away. Ben crossed the room to the computer where Mal sat typing. "You need a break, lets see what mom and dad have in mind."  
"Ok." Mal hit save on her paper, and printed what she had just to be on the safe side.

Ben moved to the couch, and Mal joined him. "Ready?"  
"Let play." She joked. Ben opened the envelope. He saw a paper labeled number one. Mal.

So he handed it to Mal. She turned it over.

 _To be read out loud._

 _Mal and Ben, there will be clues hidden around the grounds. In order to get the next clue you will need to complete the tasks at each location. Each clue will lead you to the next task. Good luck, you need to complete it by nightfall for a prize._

 _Clue#1_

 _Once upon a time a boy met a girl, she stole his heart with a little help…_

"Mal, what's the rest?"  
"That's it Ben." She showed him the paper, but she was already smiling, she knew where they were going.

"Why are you smiling?"  
"Cause I know where we have to go. Think about it. she stole his heart with a little help." Ben thought for a little while then his face lite up. "The cookie, we are going to the kitchen."  
"That's what I thought too."

They went outside to find a car waiting, but no driver. A note on the windshield said. "Keys are inside, this car is yours to use whenever you need it Mal. Belle and Adam"  
"It's part of our fleet of cars." HE said looking at the tears forming in Mal's eyes. "It's good that you can drive. I took the classes and everything, just never had time to schedule the test."  
"We will get that done." Mal stated.

They drove up to the palace, wondering out loud what they could possibly have to do in the kitchen. Mal parked the car outside the side door by the kitchen. "You are an excellent driver Mal."  
"Thank you Sire." She said with a teasing bow. "Lets go see Mrs. Potts."

"Good day Kids." She greeted them. "This task is about communication and listening. We know Mal can cook. Ben will be doing the cooking. Mal you need to guide him through making cookies. You cannot touch anything, only tell him what to use and how much. Also Mal cannot say yes or no. And above all you cannot use the exact name of the ingredient. For example if you wanted Ben to pick up eggs, what could you say."  
"Ben you need 4 brown ovals that come from Chickens."  
"Very good. You have an hour. Begin." Mrs. Potts, sat back and watched.

"Ok, First we need a deep round thing to put the ingredients into." Ben picked up a bowl.

"next another smaller one of the same thing for our dry ingredients. We will put those together first. We need the white powdery stuff." Ben picked up the salt. "That's more grainy, save that for later." Ben then picked up the powdered sugar. "Taste it, if its sweet, that's not quite right." He did and nodded. "Ok, put that on the other table, we will not be using that. Try the other one." Ben made a face. "That's it. We need 2 cups. With the measuring…"

"Nope sorry Mal, can't use that term."  
"Oh, right. There are special cups to bake with." Ben picked up a mug. "these cups have lines and numbers on it." He picked up the measuring cup. "2 cups. Into the smaller deep round thing. Now we need the stuff in the yellow box. I teaspoon." He picked up the yellow box. Then a regular teaspoon. "Again, special spoons that have numbers on them. they come in a set." HE spotted the ones tied together. "ok 1 tsp, add to the white stuff….

As they went about the task, Mal gave great directions as Ben followed. HE soon had cookie dough. Mal watched him as he scooped some onto the cookie sheet and placed them into the oven. After they were finished, and Mrs. Potts tried them, she smiled. "Congratulations Kids, these taste great. Have one." They both tried one and they were good.

"Not as good as yours Mal, but not bad for my first try."  
"I agree."

"Ok, clue number two. It's for Ben to read."

" _the boy fell hard for the girl and they took a ride…"_ He thought about it for a while, they had to stay on grounds so it wasn't the enchanted Lake, then it came to him. "The garage is where they keep the cars, my scooter is there, that was what we took for a ride, lets try that?"

"Sounds good to me. I was thinking the lake, but we have to stay on property, so that is out. I had no idea."  
"Ok, we can walk, its just around the corner." They went out the back door again and into the garage. There they found Adam. "Very well done. This next test is a test of team work. You will have to hunt in here for puzzle pieces, then work together to put the puzzle together. The finished puzzle is your next clue so you have to find all the pieces. You have two hours. Go." Mal looked at Ben, he could see a look of distress on her face.

"What's wrong Mal?" He said, not looking for pieces, but at her.

"What is a puzzle?"  
"Oh, I am so sorry Mal, I never thought. " Adam said catching the conversation.

"I got it Dad." He pulled out his phone and looked up puzzles and showed Mal.

"Those pieces are small, wow, that is a challenge."  
"The pieces you are looking for are about 4 inches or so." Adam added.

"Oh, like this?" Mal asked picking up a piece.

"Yes. 23 more." Adam noted.

Mal and Ben went to hunting, and soon had a pile.

"Should we count them, or get started?" Ben asked.

"Let's get started, we have already spent an hour hunting." Mal pointed out.

"I like to do the outsides first, those are the pieces with one flat edge."

Mal hunted through the piles. "This one?"  
"Exactly. Can you make a pile of them, while I make us a place to build it?" She started before he could even finish. Ben found a flat board and put it onto a pile of tires. He then started laying out the pieces, picture side up.

"Ok, so lets try and put this together. Just grab two and see what you can do. I'll do the same." He didn't want to put her down, so he just showed her what to do, and she followed, pretty soon they had all the flat pieces in place, but one. "Missing one, ok, we can look for it later. Now we have to fill in the middle, same thing. Grab one and have fun."  
"These are kind of fun." They had all but the two middle pieces. Ben tried to figure out the puzzle without the pieces.

"Looks like we need to find at least these two middle pieces. Where haven't we looked?"  
"Well I didn't check inside any of the cars did you?"  
"No, good idea." They each took a car, and soon found the missing pieces. Ben let Mal finish the puzzle.

"What is it?" Mal asked looking at the pictures.

"It's a rebus puzzle."

"A puzzle on a puzzle?" Mal wondered out loud.

"We have to figure out what the pictures are, and those words will give us the clue."  
"Odd, but fun. Let's see what we have." The first picture was three people and an arrow pointed to the smallest one. The middle was a blue circle. The third was a house with rooms. And x in one of the rooms.

"I think the last word is room." Ben stated.  
"I see that too, the first is smallest or tiny or small." Mal agreed.  
"We'll need the other one. Lets try and talk it out loud. That helps me. Tiny circle room. Smallest blue room."  
"Ben, I have it. Small ball room."  
"Of course the small ball room is blue. Good job Mal." He kissed her. Adam nodded and they left.

In the small ball room they found Belle waiting for them. There were two tables set up, on both were paper and pen. "I want you both to pick a seat. At each table there is a piece of paper and a pen. I want you to both write out your dream date. One you'd like to go on." Mal didn't think this much of a challenge, but she started writing. She wanted to take a boat ride at sunset, watching the sun set. She had always wanted to be on the water. She had seen it out her window every day of her life, and wondered what being on it would feel like.

Ben looked at the paper for a long while. He had already had his dream date, the enchanted lake. The he remembered that his mother had said one he'd like to go on. He loved the ocean, he was looking forward to going to see Ariel and Eric again, he knew they would take them out on the yacht, to see King Triton. He started to write. HE wrote about sitting on a boat at sunset having dinner, watching the sun set.

When they were both done, Belle took them. She smiled broadly. She then handed Ben, Mal's and Mal Ben's. They both broke out laughing.

"Well I really can't make you do this next part, because it was to have each other recreate the dates, but we don't really want you out on the ocean in 30-degree weather. And the fact that you both had the same idea, floors me. So here is your prize. We will turn off the cameras tonight. You will be alone from 10:00 until 7:00 tomorrow morning." Ben and Mal looked at each other. His mother just gave them permission to do anything. That was huge.


	10. Couples therapy part 4

Chapter 4

On the drive back to the cottage, they were quiet, until Ben finally spoke up. "I am not expecting anything Mal. No pressure. Just because we are alone, doesn't mean we have to…you know."  
"Good, cause I am scared to death."  
"Can I confess something to you?"  
"You and Audrey?"  
After he finished laughing, Ben said. "Please, she never even allowed me to kiss her, and honestly, she never made me feel the need to press her further. I feel sorry for whomever marries her, because I swear she doesn't even want to do that. I don't even think she wants kids. I think she would do it only to have an heir and that's it."  
"I can see that. So what is your confession?"  
"I am scared too. I know how it all works, and well…"  
"Yeah, no hurry. Tonight doesn't have to be it just because your parents are leaving us alone in a secluded cabin in the woods so to speak."

"How about we just forget about it and what happens, happens. I have listened to some of the guys I know who say they and their girlfriends made all these huge plans, and everything was a mess."  
"So no planning, let's just go about our evening and not think about it…if we can."  
"Exactly."

Mal and Ben returned and went about their evening. They were still being watched until 10:00. After dinner, Ben went back to his homework and Mal worked on hers. At 9:55 they heard a voice, it was Belle.

"Good night kids, please think before you act tonight, and remember that certain things can never be undone once done."  
"We understand Mother." Ben said, winking at Mal, who blushed. It was a rarity for her to do that, so Ben smiled at the color crossing her cheeks.

"We have no plans to do anything tonight." Mal admitted.

"Good night kids, sound and video will go back on at 7 tomorrow morning."

Mal and Ben exchanged looks. "How is your paper coming?"  
"Not bad, I have about three more pages left, but I need a few more things. Guess I'll have to go to the castle tomorrow."  
"I think a walk tomorrow will be nice. I need a few things too, for my document writing class as well."  
"Ok, it's a date."  
"How about a date night tonight?" Ben suggested. Mal nodded. "We still have a few movies left in the pile."  
"Not really feeling like a movie night. I know its 10 at night, but can we go out for a walk it is rather warm out for this hour, and a full moon."  
"Sure." Ben grabbed their coats, after helping Mal into hers, he put his own as well. Then took her hand and they went out.

"It's so pretty in the moon light." Mal said when they passed a small pond.

"I have to say everything looks nicer in this light. And it looks pretty on you too." Ben gushed, and Mal gave him a funny look. They had stopped to look at the pond. "What you look pretty in the moon light, I am not lying about that."

"I appreciate the compliment; it just came across silly. It looks pretty on you too." She pointed out. "Oh, I guess it does come across wrong." He laughed, then looked deeply into her eyes and said, "You are pretty in any light Mal." He said stroking her cheek.

"Lets keep walking." Mal said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I am making this whole thing weird aren't I. I am so sorry Mal."  
"It's ok, its my nerves really. I mean all I can think about is that your parents think we are doing…"  
"Yeah, it's so not what I wanted to think about either. I have no desire to do anything tonight, but only because it's weird that they gave us permission to do it. I will admit, that the thought of being with you in that way does interest me, but not on their terms."  
"I agree, with all of that. Let's keep walking." Mal linked her arm into Ben's and kept walking. They walked for another 15 minutes before they ended back at the cottage.

"Can I make you a snack before bed?" Mal asked.

"Sure. What do we have?" He said stalling.  
"Popcorn, Chips, veggies and dip, or cookies."  
"MMM, nothing sounds interesting, I am still kind of full from dinner. I think I'll take a shower."  
"Oh, ok. I'll…"  
"Don't say it I know. This is so weird; I am so sorry Mal."  
"Yeah." Ben walked away and Mal heard the shower turn on. She grabbed her phone and went outside to call Evie.

"M. How is your mandatory whatever this thing is?"  
"So it started out pretty good. But, well…ok so long story short because I have no idea how long I have to finish. We are under a lock down so to speak. Belle and Adam have us isolated…ALONE! But well they are watching us through cameras and audio. And we are playing all these weird relationship growing games. And well today we won a chance to have no cameras from 10 pm until 7 tomorrow.."  
Evie screamed, Mal wasn't sure if it was a good or bad scream.

"E!" she said trying to get her attention. "I…"  
"How is that going?"  
"Awful. I swear they did it on purpose so we wouldn't do anything….like…that."  
"But you both want to don't you?"  
"Yes, I think so. I have had the thought cross my mind. I mean we have to share a bed every night. But the fact that they more or less gave us permission, just made us both not want to. You know what I mean?"  
"Exactly. Mal, it will happen for you and Ben when you both are ready. If it's tonight, it's tonight. If it is another time, then that too. Remember they know you are protected and not out to trap Ben."  
"I know that. But still, the fact that they know we have 100% cart blanch to have sex, is such a turn off."  
"Oh, M I wish I had your problem. I can't even get Dougie to kiss me for more than a split second. He worries me Mal. I wonder if he really loves me like I love him."  
"He does, anyone can see that E. Doug is just super shy. But what is way more important is he respects you. He would never push you. Neither would Ben. And that's how I know he loves me for me. He respects me. My feelings, my choices, me. Neither of us would ever change the other."

It was then Mal felt a pair of arms encircle her. "Think about it E. But for Now I have to go. Ben is finished his shower."

"Night M, and know I respect you both no matter what you do or don't do."  
"Thanks E. Night." Mal hung up. "How much of that did you hear?"  
"I do respect you, your feelings, choices and who you are inside and out. I wouldn't ever change you, you wouldn't be the you I love with all my heart." He said kissing her softly. "It's getting cold out here, come back inside. I lit a fire in the fire place. Lets just sit and cuddle on the couch."  
"I like that."

They cuddled for about an hour, Mal had made them hot chocolate to drink as well. At around midnight, Ben decided it was time to turn in. He and Mal changed into pj and slid under the covers. They fell asleep.

Around two Mal was awakened by a weird noise. She turned to wake Ben and he wasn't there. She grabbed for her wand and headed out of the bedroom. She saw a light coming from the other bedroom door. She slowly opened the door, wand ready….there was Ben on the floor picking up the lamp that used to sit on the nightstand by his mother's old bed. "Are you ok?" She asked quickly putting her wand away.

"I…I kind of figured that coming in here would…I…good impression." He stammered out.

"Oh, ok. I see your point, but this bed is rather short, take the bigger one, I'll crash here. Let me just get the pillow I like." They went back into the other bedroom, and Ben climbed into the bed, while Mal grabbed her pillow. She leaned over to kiss him good night, and she fell into the kiss. One thing lead to another and soon, what they were trying to avoid happening, happened.

An hour later, exhausted, Mal and Ben fell asleep. Around 6 in the morning, Ben woke up, and couldn't believe what they had done. He looked down at the girl who slept beside him. The love he felt for her growing in leaps and bounds after the night they just shared. He looked at the clock, and knew the cameras would be coming back on soon. HE gently woke her. "Mal, sweetheart, you need to wake up." He said kissing her softly.

"I..Hi." She smiled brightly at him. "What time is it?"  
"6:20."  
"I should get dressed. Should I go in the other room?"  
"No, forget it, I was wrong to think that was a good idea. Stay with me, but we'll get dressed first."

They got dressed and climbed back under the covers. He kissed her deeply. "I…we better stop or we'll…" Mal blushed as she pushed him away.

"Yes. True. But that will happen again." Ben said with confidence, as he stroked her cheek and looked into her green eyes. "And I have to say, my friends were right, planning would never had been as special as last night was."

Mal's blush grew deeper, and she averted her eyes from his gaze. Ben lifted her face back up to his. "I mean it Mal. I will be forever grateful that we were each other's first. And last night was very special."  
"For me too, everything you said and more. I love you Ben."  
"I love you too Mal. Lets try and get some sleep." They fell asleep.

Belle and Adam turned the camera's back on at 7:00. Belle smiled at the sight. She knew now that Adam's plan was a good thing after all.


	11. Couples therapy part 5

Authors note: Sorry this one is a bit long.

Chapter 5

Belle noticed they were awake around 10. "You two slept late." She said over the speaker. She left it at that.

"We didn't go to bed till after midnight. We were enjoying a nice evening cuddling by the fire after a stroll by the pond." Mal said.

"ok, well. I want you two to come up here with all your homework. If you are far enough into it, you will have to go see Leah."  
"I am almost done, only a few pages left to type. Need a few more things in the library. " Mal said. She looked at Ben

"I have only half of one last document to read and rewrite left."  
"I am pleased that you caught up Ben. You still need to come up here today, with your work. Be here for lunch at noon."

At noon Mal made Ben drive them up. "You are a great driver too; you need to make that appointment." Mal pointed out.

"I will have Sara Beth take care of it. Your right, being able to drive might be a good idea."  
"It will give us more freedom."  
"Yes. Ok I'll text her later."  
They arrived at the front door and Ben held the door for Mal. He took her arm and they walked into the palace. Belle met them in the front hall. "Lunch will be in my office." Ben and Mal looked at her, they never ate in her office, at least not lunch. They followed Belle into the office.

"Where's Dad?" Ben asked.

"Meeting." Was all she would admit. Mrs. Potts came in and placed the lunch onto the coffee table, and walked out without a word. Ben felt it was odd of her not to talk to them. He looked back at his mother, she was lost in thought.

"Mom, what's wrong?"  
"You know me too well Ben. Dad's meeting is with the council. They found out how far behind in your education you were, and that….we had you two alone this week."  
"How?" Mal asked. "I told no one, but Evie."  
"She didn't say much, I heard her."  
"Well someone heard something. Would Evie have told someone?"  
"I can't say no to that. Evie, has a habit of talking." Mal admitted. "She can keep secrets, but I may not have told her it was a secret."  
"ok, well either way you two have to go see the council. They want to see the homework. Also do not tell them you were alone. If they ask, Giselle was with you at all times. That's what Dad told them."  
"We understand." Ben and Mal agreed together.

"Good. Finish your lunch. We'll head over for 100."

At one they entered the council hall, and were escorted into the meeting room. "All rise for King Ben." They stood and Adam vacated Ben's seat. Mal took her seat. Harriet was not there. She looked from her empty seat to Adam. He winked, and she knew it was done on purpose for their privacy. Belle sat next to Adam.

"Thank you for coming Your Majesty, Lady Mal. We have had an anonymous report that you both are behind in your homework. But that isn't the real reason you are both here." Philip started.

"We have heard you two have been alone this week." Charming added.

"Yes and no." Ben said and Mal nodded in agreement.

"Explain?" Cinderella asked.

"I was behind, but I am almost caught up."  
"I am not behind at all. Never was. I have two huge projects due Monday after vacation. I have been working on them over the past few days, and I am almost done."  
"what are they?" Rapunzel asked.  
"I have to make my own picture book for Kiddy Lit, and I have finished it." She put it out onto the table, Ariel who was sitting next to her took it and started to pass it around. "And I have a 10 page paper due for governmental history. I am almost done with it. Only have a few pages left to type out. I have it all outlined I just need to finish it."

"Ben?" Aurora asked him.

"Yes I was rather far behind. Again I have pretty much caught up." He also took out his finished work. "I only have one more document to read and rewrite for document writing. I finished 6 chemistry 2 assignments and 4 math assignments. And one other document that was rewritten."  
"So you have nothing left due?"  
"No, and I will be working on future work as soon as I finish the last document. I made poor choices by not planning my time better, but Mal helped me get reorganized, and I will have a new plan going into the end of the year."  
"Speaking of Mal, we have heard about your little alone time."  
"Yes the three of us have had a wonderful time catching up on work."  
"Three?"  
"Well yes, I can't possibly be alone with a female, when we aren't married. Giselle has been keeping an eye on us."  
"That isn't what we heard." Philip added. Mal looked over at Aurora. She seemed to disagree with her husband. "We heard from a reliable source that you and Ben have been alone playing house."  
"Not even close." Mal laughed.

"Ben and Mal have been living in the west wing with Giselle there to chaperon. They were there to test their relationship."  
"And why would their relationship need a test?"

"They will be traveling for 61 days together all summer, Hayley will be with them to chaperon, but still, they have never had any real time where it was just them. They deserved to be able to spend time alone, well pretty much alone. They had a right to truly get to know one another." Adam said, before Belle could.

"But they weren't alone?" Mulan asked.

"No, Giselle was there." Mal said. "We did homework, watched movies and took a walk. That's it."  
"I see no reason to believe otherwise." Ariel said.

"I want to hear from Giselle." Philip demanded.

"She is due here any minute." Adam said. Ben gave him a look, and his returned look assured Ben Giselle was in on the deception.

Giselle did indeed reaffirm everything that Mal said happened. After the meeting they found out she had been listening to the meeting so she knew exactly what to say. She was more than happy to help out young love. She was, after all, a long-time employee of the palace and she was like family. She loved the new Ben, the one that came out from his dating Mal.

After Giselle left the meeting was adjourned and nothing more came about it. The three royals and Mal returned to the palace, then Mal and Ben returned to the cottage. They weren't there but an hour when Adam's voice was heard. "We have found the leak. Audrey was listening to Mal and Evie's phone call last night. From what we found out, Audrey stopped by to talk to Evie and Mal about the fling. Evie's door was open as she was waiting for Jane and Lonnie. We found out because Jane and Lonnie ran into her coming away from the door rather quickly."

"I should have known." Ben said.

"It's fine, we, proved them wrong, so everything is fine. But I have a feeling we will be getting a visit from either the Charmings or Aurora and Philip soon, I suggest you two pack up and return up here for at least tonight."

"We will be up shortly." Ben said.

"Well guess our time alone is over for now." Mal joked.

"I guess. Grab your homework, we can finish tonight."  
"Ok, let me call Evie first, I have a feeling she might be blaming herself for this."  
"She has no idea, we got all this from Jane." Belle added.

"Oh, never mind." Mal said.

They returned to the palace, Mal drove. Just as they pulled up both families were also arriving, Chad and Audrey with them.

"You drive?" Chad asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes." Mal said.

"Legally?" Charming asked.

"I have my license yes." Mal said taking it out of her backpack.

"Agrabah? You got it there?" Chad said reading her license.  
"Yes, Prince Aziz helped me get it. I have been driving since I could reach the pedals of Baby. That was Cruella's car. Carlos and I would drive it around her home on the isle. Aziz found out while I was at the Academy, took me to the testing facility, I took the test, and I was given a license."  
"And this car?" Cinderella asked.

"From our fleet of cars." Adam said coming out onto the stairs. "Please come inside."

They all walked in. Ben and Mal took their back packs up to their rooms. Audrey followed them, dragging Chad with her. "Where are you two coming from?"  
"Library." Ben quickly fibbed. "We went back to the council library to work on Mal's governmental history paper."  
Mal stopped at her room and walked into the room, tossing her bag onto the couch in her front sitting room. Audrey stopped her from leaving. "You may have had the palace to cover up your lies, but I heard your talk with Evie. If you think getting pregnant will tie you to Ben you are mistaken."  
"You need to have sex to get pregnant Audrey. So I would have to say I am safe. Besides the fact that I have had a birth control implant in place since August." Mal pointed out.

"I don't believe you."  
"And that's your choice but I assure you I am in no way ready to be a parent. Nor would I dare do something that cruel to Ben."  
"Unbelievable, you are so fake. I see right through you."  
"I don't know what you see Audrey, but it is from your point of view, not mine. And I can assure you that I have no intensions of having a child anywhere in the next 5 years."

"Really 5 year hugh?"  
"unless I renew my implant, which if Ben and I aren't ready then, I will."  
"Lies on top of lies." Mal grabbed her hand and placed it onto her arm.

"Feel that lump. That's the implant."

"Wow there is no stopping you."  
"I wondered what happened to you Mal dear." Belle said coming in.

"Just having a nice talk with Audrey." Mal noticed Cinderella and Aurora behind Belle, so she decided to have a little fun. "We were talking about birth control. I was just showing Audrey where they placed my implant."  
"August wasn't it?" Belle asked, proud of Mal's way of finding the perfect time to let everyone know the truth.

"Yes. I am not ready to be a parent yet. I want to finish school, and see what happens after that. I admit I was never planning on ever having a family back on the isle, but after seeing what a loving family that trusts and shares, I am warming up to the idea. It still scares me to death, but I know if I marry Ben one day, I will have to great in-laws who will help me." Mal confessed, and Belle hugged her tightly.

"You can guarantee it." Mal smiled at Ben's mother.

"Thank you. Shall we join the men?"

"I just wanted to show Cinderella and Aurora where you and Ben have been staying this week. Shall we?" Belle took them into the West wing. Mal had been there when Ben had given her the tour of the castle. He had told her that his parents would possibly retire to this part of the castle after Ben took a bride, if they didn't build somewhere else. She was shocked to see it looked lived in. She had to admit, Belle and Adam, were having too much fun with this little rouse of theirs.

"It's been nice to be close to my new family, yet, having time to really get to know Ben. We have talked more in the past few days, than ever before."  
"What could you possibly have to talk about?" Audrey asked.

"Lots of things. We talked about our plans for the future including college, marriage and a family. We talked about our childhoods. And I filled Ben in more on what my days were like in Agrabah. He told me about his hopes for the kingdom, and we even talked about some of the issues he is facing right now."  
"You had that much to talk about, with Ben?" Audrey was shocked.

"Ben has a lot to say, you just have to listen. He is a great listener as well as a conversationalist."  
"Ben doesn't talk much."  
"You have to let him talk Audrey." Mal pointed out. Aurora had to stifle a giggle.

"Mal and Ben have caught up on their assignments, so if your mother is free tomorrow, I am sure Ben and Mal can make time to go see her." Belle said saving Aurora.

"I can arrange that. Afternoon tea perhaps?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Mal said

"Why are they going to see Grammie?" Audrey demanded of her mother.

"To accept an apology from her, and I believe you owe them one as well."  
"I do not. I still say she is lying to us. She is up to something."  
"I disagree." Cinderella finally spoke up. "I can see in her eyes, she is telling the truth. She isn't here to trick us or trap us. She loves Ben and he loves her. I think this little vendetta you have needs to end Audrey, and I would appreciate it if you would stop dragging Chad into it. He wants out of this mess. He wants his friendship with Ben back, and you are preventing it."

Audrey looked as if they told her pink was outlawed. She ran from the room.

Mal looked at the others, and walked out after Audrey. "She is a better person that my Audrey, you are lucky to have her as a future daughter in law." Mal heard Aurora tell Belle. "Audrey would never go after someone like Mal just did, especially someone who had treated her the way she has been treating Mal."  
"Mal is a wonderful girl, and we can't wait for her to become our daughter in law."

Mal found Audrey in her room. She was sitting on her couch, crying. "Audrey are you ok?"  
"What do you care?"  
"I have no idea why I do, but I do."  
"Well I wouldn't care about you."  
"I guess that's the difference between us."  
"Why? Why do you get to win?"  
"I am not winning anything Audrey." Neither girl realized Belle, Cinderella and Aurora were outside the door, listening. "I have told you before Ben isn't a prize. He is the one person who believed in myself and my friends when no one else did. Well aside from Fairy Godmother. Not even me or my friends believed we could be good. We were deathly afraid of our parents. WE did what we did out of fear. That threat is gone now. WE have chosen to live in the light. Away from the darkness. We have no hidden agenda, no ulterior motive. Well maybe one, we want to be happy. And thanks to Ben, Jane, Lonnie and Doug we four are. We have friends now. And we like it. We want to keep it."  
"It's just too hard for me to believe that you can just change like that."  
"And that is your choice, but I assure you, I am with Ben because I love him. It isn't because he is the king. It isn't because he has money. None of that matters. We could be poor and live in the village and I would still love him the same."  
"That's crazy."  
"And that is why you and he never worked out. You wanted him to be what you wanted him to be. How he dressed, acted, what you did on dates, you controlled it. Ben and I are a team. This week I learned he was keeping a secret from me. I was very upset with him. But I didn't take it out on him. I helped him. I had no idea he was falling behind in his classwork. I didn't scold him or berate him, I just helped him. Do you know this week is the first time he and I have gone on a date since Christmas? He has been so busy being King **we** haven't had any time for us."  
"That's wrong, you should demand his time."  
"No that's where your wrong. I know the kingdom comes before me. And I am ok with it. I just spend time with him helping him do his work. It's what makes us a great team. It's called give and take. And I don't need Ben bringing me to fancy restaurants or on expensive outings. I just want to spend time with him. It doesn't matter what we do."  
"That's stupid."  
"No it's love. I am learning about it every day. Do you know what are date was? We walked around the palace grounds at 10:00 one night, because he needed a break from his work. I had a wonderful time, because he was relaxed for the first time all vacation week."  
"A walk. Just a simple walk."  
"It was a romantic walk under the full moon. We held hands and just enjoyed the silence. We didn't even talk. There was no need to."  
"That's not a date."  
"Any time I have with Ben is a good time. If you call it a date or not, doesn't matter. I just was glad to spend time with him that didn't involve something or someone stressing him out."  
By this time everyone was standing in Mal's room, both girls still sitting on the couch with their backs to the group.

"I don't get you."  
"What do you mean?" Mal asked

"You have Ben. Why haven't you, flaunted it in my face?"  
"Why should I? You know Ben loves me, the whole school does." She joked.

"That was that love spell." She pointed out.

"Audrey let me share something with you." She stood and that's when she spotted the whole group. "I'll share it with those of you who don't already know." Mal said to The Charmings and Aurora and Philip. Mal crossed the room and picked up a framed piece of art. It had words written on it, and lovely flowers on the edges. Mal had hand written the explanation Fairy Godmother had showed her in the spell book about Love Spells. Ben had an exact copy on his desk too. Mal had given it to him as a gift one night, after the idea had hit her. Mal read the statement.

" _ **Love spells cast purely for personal gain will work on the recipient for only a brief time. In the end they will always back fire on the spell's castor. The only exception is if either the recipient or the castor has true feelings for the other. If both have feelings, whether known or unknown, the spell can magnify into untold acts of expression of love that both hold for each other. It is the recipient of the spell who performs these grandiose expressions."**_

"That came right out of one of Fairy Godmothers books. She told me about it the day after Ben's coronation. I then shared it with him right away. And I have shared it His parents too."  
"So what does it mean?" Audrey still didn't understand.

"It means, that both Mal and I had feelings for each other before she cast the love spell on me. It means that it was more than likely that we would have gotten together somehow on our own anyway. I knew I was feeling something for her from the beginning."  
"It took me longer to admit it. That's no secret from Ben." Mal admitted.

"none at all." Ben said, taking her hand in his.

"I still don't understand, why her?"  
"Well back then, she was a mystery. Something to investigate and discover. Now, I know its fate that brought us together. Every day with Mal is an adventure. But even if we sit on a couch and stare at a fire, walk in the moon light, sit at the library and do homework, or attend a school dance, that's a perfect time together. Neither wants more from the other than what they are prepared to give at that moment. Sometimes all we need is to know the other is there and we are content."  
"You are just saying that cause you heard us talking."  
"I did not. I am speaking from my heart. I have told Mal this many times, I happen to be very grateful for that love spell. It set us on the path to today. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."  
"Thank you Ben." Mal said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I think we have heard enough, it is obvious what you heard, was wrong Audrey. Good night."

The two other royal families left the castle, leaving a relieved Mal, Ben, Belle and Adam behind.

"if you two want to go back to the cottage tonight feel free." Adam said.

"We are here, and its already after 10." Ben pointed out. "We can just crash here."  
Adam and Belle left, and Ben kissed Mal goodnight.

Mal was asleep for over an hour when she felt arms encircle her. "ok so another side affect from these past few days, I now can't fall asleep without you." He whispered into her ear. She just laughed. She showed him that she had her pillow that had his shirt on it, in her arms.

"Only way I could fall asleep." She pointed out.

"You will need to find me one for me when we go back to school."  
"Gladly." She looked over her shoulder at him. "But for now can we please go back to sleep?"  
"Gladly." They fell asleep.


	12. Couples Therapy part 6

Chapter 6

The next morning was only Tuesday, yet Mal felt like it should be Friday. Such a busy week already. And it wasn't even close to being over. This afternoon she and Ben were to go to Auroria for tea and sit through her forced fake apology. Mal doubted she meant it. She knew it was a rouse to get out of the punishment Aurora had put her under.

At around 10, Belle contacted them and said Aurora pushed the tea off until tomorrow. Mal had to admit she was relieved it was put off for another day, and that she would be down in a while for their next task.

Mal and Ben decided to give themselves a day off from homework. The started working on council work they had with them. They didn't want to get too involved with school work of they had another task to do. Belle arrived just before Lunch. "Hi kids." She said walking in. "How are we today?"  
"Fine thank you." Mal said. Ben hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Good, I need you two to come with me. We need to go to your next task."

Ben and Mal exchanged looks and followed Belle out the door. The limo was waiting. It took them off the Palace grounds and into the village. Once there, they arrived at a home. They got out and Belle knocked on the door. The door opened and there was Annie and her parents. "Today, Annie's parents have to take a little trip, and you and Ben are going to watch Annie." Belle said. Annie's parents kissed her and climbed into the limo with Belle.

"Uncle Bennie, Auntie Mal, you guys are gonna watch me! I am so excited." Ben looked apologetically at Mal.

"I am sorry."

"It's fine Ben. It's Annie, we can handle this." Mal turned to Annie.

"Hi, Annie, how is my favorite younger girlfriend?"  
"Ready to play." She jumped Ben's arms. "What are we gonna do first?"  
"Have you had lunch Annie? Cause Ben and I haven't eaten yet."  
"Nope, I am hungry." Annie said jumping out of Ben's arms and grabbing Mal's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "I want Mac and Cheese."

"Ok. I can do that." Mal set about making the Mac and Cheese Mrs. Potts taught her how to make. She was just about done, when she heard Ben and Annie whispering.

"But that's not how mommy makes it uncle Bennie. Mommy's isn't that color. I want mommy's mac and cheese."  
"Annie, Mal is an excellent cook. I promise this mac and cheese will taste great."  
"Uncle Bennie I want Mommy's mac and cheese." Annie pouted, then broke down into tears. Mal turned and placed the plates onto the table, and Annie pushed hers away. "I want Mommy's mac and cheese!"

"Sweetie, Auntie Mal makes great mac and cheese." Ben pleaded.

"Annie, I have a deal for you." Mal said. "Try one bite of my Mac and Cheese and if you don't like it, we can make Mommy's together." The crying preschooler looked at Mal through tear filled eyes, and nodded yes. Mal held out a bite of her Mac and Cheese and Annie took a bite. She chewed it, then sat there for a minute. She looked at Mal, then Ben, then the plate. She picked up the fork and started to eat. Ben looked at Mal and beamed.

"How did I do Annie?" Mal asked her.

"I like mommy's too, but well yours is yummy. Can you teach mommy how to make this one too?"  
"I would love too." Mal said sitting at the table next to Ben. He was still beaming at her.

"Uncle Bennie stop staring at Auntie Mal and eat before it gets cold." The little girl pointed out.

'You were great just then' Ben mouthed to Mal. She winked.

"What do you want to do after lunch Annie?" Mal asked her.

"Not take a nap. I am too big now, I am almost 7."

"Annie you just turned 6 right before Christmas." Ben laughed. "What do you want to do now?"  
They played all afternoon. Around 4:30 they made cookies, then dinner.

"So miss Annie, what do you do after dinner?" Ben asked.

"Well I have school tomorrow, so I need a bath." She stated.

"Ok, can you do that yourself, or do you need help?" Mal asked her.

"I am a big girl Auntie Mal, but momma always turns on the water so it's not too hot."  
"I can do that for you." Ben said. "While you and Auntie Mal pick out your pj's."  
"ok, cool." Mal and Annie went into her room, and Ben filled the tub.

After her bath, Mal and Ben took turns reading her a story. Annie was on her third story when her parents arrived back home. "Mommy, you need to have Auntie Mal and Uncle Bennie watch me more, we had lots of fun! And mommy Auntie Mal makes yummy Mac and Cheese. Not your Mac and cheese, but its yummy."  
"Mal, will you show me?"  
"Of course. I wrote it down while Annie was in her bath."  
"Really, she took a bath? I have such a hard time with that. Annie, wait until you go to school tomorrow, during share time, you will have a great share."  
"I will?"  
"Sure, have any of your friends ever had a king and a knight baby sit them?"  
"A king and a knight?"  
"Uncle Bennie is a king and auntie Mal is a knight, remember. Uncle Ben is King Ben and Auntie Mal is Lady Mal."  
"I…no one will believe me." She said defeated.

"I have an idea." Mal said taking out her phone. She took a picture of herself, Ben and Annie on her bed. And another pretending to read her a story. Mal then emailed them to Annie's mothers email, who printed them. Ben and Mal then signed them.

"If they don't believe you now, then they are silly." Ben said.

"Oh thank you Uncle Bennie. No one believed me when I said you were my uncle Bennie. And that I am going to be in your wedding someday."  
"If we have time, maybe we can come see your friends at your school one day." Ben added.

"Yes please. Thank you uncle Bennie."

Mal took the picture one more time and added, to our future flower girl, Annabelle. Above her and Bens signatures.

On the ride home, Belle looked at Mal. "Feel better about being a parent Mal?"

"I think so thank you."  
"No problem."


	13. Couples therapy part 7

Chapter 7

On Wednesday morning, Mal and Ben spent their morning finishing homework. About an hour before they were due at Aurora's castle, they changed and headed out. Even though Mal could drive, Belle insisted it would look best if the limo took them. Mal, unfamiliar with the roads, was more than happy to allow someone else drive for her. As they drove along, Mal received a phone call. "Oh Auntie Mal, thank you and Uncle Bennie for the pictures. They didn't believe me until I pulled them out. Mommy gave me other pictures of my room to prove it was my room. But they really want to meet you and uncle Bennie."

"We will try soon, I promise. Don't forget Uncle Ben and I have school too."  
"Ok. That you Auntie. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Mal said as the youngster hung up.

"You made her day."  
"I think we did."

When they arrived at Castle Beauty. A very nervous well-dressed butler answered the doors. He bowed to Ben and smiled at Mal. "Welcome Your Majesty. Lady Mal. Please follow me. Their majesties are expecting you in the tea room." The butler moves forward, expecting Mal and Ben to follow him. Mal mouthed 'tea room?' Ben just shrugged.

"His Royal Highness King Benjamin. And the Lady Mal, have arrived." The butler said, then stepped aside for Ben and Mal to walk in. Inside was Queen Leah, Philip, Audrey and Aurora.

"Thank you Jefferies. Please come in." Aurora said to Ben and Mal.

Once the door was closed. Ben and Mal moved forward. At the table, Philip stood, and waited until Mal was seated before he sat again. Ben had pulled Mal's seat out for her, and then pushed it in for her.

"Thank you for inviting us." Ben started.

"Our pleasure, Benjamin." Aurora said.

"Aurora ring for tea." Leah practically barked.

"No, first we talk mother."  
"Fine. Benjamin, I want to stress to you how wrong I have been in my actions towards, Mal."  
"Feel free to address her, she is right here." Ben said patting Mal's hand under the table.

"Mal, I am sorry for any stress I caused you." Leah forced out.

"Thank you." Mal knew she didn't really mean it, but she took the high road, and didn't cause a fuss. Ben gave her hand a squeeze under the table.

"Audrey." Philip said. Mal and Ben were surprised to see he was standing with his bride, but they welcomed it.

"I am sorry for my rumor spreading." Audrey said in forced sweetness. Mal wanted to laugh, but she knew better.

"Thank you for that Audrey, we accept, don't we Mal."  
"Of course. Thank you Audrey."

The rest of the tea was filled with awkward, forced conversation. After an hour Mal and Ben found an opening to get out, and took it.

On the ride home Ben just looked at Mal. "I am so proud of you. Of us both! We both did ok."  
"I think so too. I so wanted to throw up when Audrey chocked out that apology."  
"Don't I know it."

"Ben, I…I am wondering what else your parents could possibly have for the rest of the week." Mal asked nervously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What more could they test us with?"  
"Do you want to quit?" Ben wondered out loud.  
"No, I just wonder what else could they possibly have in store?"  
"I have no idea. We can do this."  
"I guess you're right." She said as the limo drove past the castle and towards the cottage. "I…I am kind of tired, maybe I'll take a nap." She admitted as the limo stopped in front of the cottage.  
"You feeling ok?" He asked full of concern.  
"Must be the stress of the whole thing. My stomach is upset." Mal said looking at him, as he held his hand out and helped her out of the limo.  
"Then take a nap. I'll see you later. I'll work on my papers." He said guiding her into the cottage.  
"Thanks." Mal crossed the room and climbed right into his grandfathers bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

At 7:30, Ben and Mal had been home a few hours now. He went in to check on her. She was sound asleep. He walked back out of the room. "Mom, you listening?" Ben asked the air.

"Yes. What do you need?"  
"I am kind of worried about Mal. She said she didn't feel well after we left Auroria, and well she is still sleeping, that's not like her."  
"Does she feel warm?" Ben shrugged, and went to check. He placed his lips onto her forehead, as his mother does to him. She was rather warm.

"I think so. But she's wrapped in the covers, and still dressed too."  
"I'll be right down. See if you can get some of the outer layers of her clothes off, at least the blankets.

Ben removed her sweater, shoes and socks. Leaving her in the long shirt dress and leggings. He pulled off the heavy blanket and left only the light one on her.

Belle arrived and walked into the room. She went over to him "Give me her PJ's then wait outside."

Ben handed her the pj's Mal had in her drawer and left the room. Belle helped Mal change. "Mal, honey you ok?" Belle asked her as she tried to wake her to help her.

"Stomach feels awful. I have never felt like this ever." Mal said, just before throwing up on Belle's shoes. "I.."  
"It's ok dear. Ben, I need you to come in here and help us." Ben rushed in, saw Mal's shocked face and Belle's shoes.

"Mother, Mal, are you both ok?"  
"Mal is sick Ben. I can wash my feet it isn't a big deal. We need to help Mal into clean clothes. Don't blush son, I am not stupid, I know what you two were up to the other night." Belle pointed out.

Ben and Belle helped Mal get changed. Then into the limo waiting to take them both to the palace.

"Lumiere."

"Yes, Madame."  
"Please send someone to my fathers cottage to clean top to bottom, Lady Mal is ill. Ben take Mal to her room. I need to make a few calls. Make sure she has something to get sick into incase she feels the need again."  
"Come on, Mal." Ben said helping his girlfriend up the stairs.

Once in her office Belle called Fairy Godmother. "Thank you for taking my call on your week off."  
"Of course, how can I help?"  
"I need to know if there is any differences between fairy illness and human."  
"Fairies don't get sick, not really. Why what is wrong with Mal?"  
"Upset stomach, she threw up."  
"That is unusual for a fairy. But like Jane she is part human, so it is possible she could suffer from some human illnesses. Was she exposed to anyone who is ill?"  
"No. we are all healthy here. They babysat for Annie, Lumiere's niece, but she is fine. Oh and today she was around Aurora, Philip, Leah and Audrey. They are all healthy. She and Ben had tea with Audrey, Aroura and Leah."  
"When did she start feeling this way?"  
"Ben said after the tea, on her way home."  
"Ok. I'll pop over after I call a fellow fairy. Tessa, she specializes in fairy and part fairy patients. She might have an idea."  
"Thank you." Belle went upstairs and told Ben who she had called. Mal was asleep.

About an hour later Fairy Godmother and another lady arrived. She was Tessa, the fairy doctor. She asked everyone but Fairy Godmother to leave and she examined Mal.

"Mom, is this bad?" Ben asked.

"Well Fairy Godmother said Fairies don't suffer the same illness we humans do. So Tessa, is a doctor that specializes in fairies and part fairies. She will know what to do."

15 minutes later, the door opened and Fairy Godmother came out. "Ben, what have you and Mal done, where have you been and with whom, I won't judge, I need you to tell Tessa and I everything."

Ben looked at his mother, and walked into the room. He told them everything that had occurred over the few days. He finished with the tea.

"I see nothing there that could cause this…unless. Hand me my wand again Godmother." Tessa asks. "Reveal to me if a poison is in thee." The word iron appeared above Mal. "She has ingested iron. Someone has poisoned her. Someone who knows fairies are allergic to iron. We need to get her to a hospital right away. I need to get the iron out of her system as soon as possible. What time was the last time she ate?"  
"We had afternoon tea with Queen Leah and her family at 1:00. She's had nothing since then."  
"Ok." Tessa grabbed Mal's hand then disappeared.

"Where did she take her?" Ben asked Fairy Godmother.

"I will find out what facility." Fairy Godmother disappeared as well. Ben slumped onto Mal's bed.

"Mom?" He pleaded.

"She'll be ok son. They will take care of her."  
"Someone in Audrey's family poisoned Mal." He stated, shocked as the realization hit him.

"I am afraid it is looking that way. What happened exactly?"  
"So we were issued into the tea room, they have a room for tea?" Belle nodded. "anyway, we.." And he told her what happened.

"So who served the tea?"  
"Aurora. Queen Leah, sat back and made her pour. No one touched Mal's cup but myself and Aurora. I took it right from her and handed it to Mal. Then took my own. Same with the cookies. Aurora made us each plates and passed them around. I took Mal's and handed it to her."  
"Then if it was poison, it was done in the kitchen." Belle quickly rang for Mrs. Potts.

"Yes, Miss Belle?"

"Mrs. Potts is there anyone truly loyal to Leah in their kitchen?"  
"From what I have heard, no. They all despise her."  
"Enough to poison someone and blame Leah?" Ben asked, putting the pieces his mother was pulling out together.

"That is possible. Not to spread rumors, but the other day I heard, her assistant Chef, Kevin, was punished by Leah for burning her breakfast. She has been exceptionally grouchy while under Aurora's imposed house arrest. Why what's going on?"  
"Mal is ill. The doctor Fairy Godmother brought here said she has iron in her system. And from what Fairy Godmother said Fairies are highly allergic to iron."  
"Oh the poor child. Why are you two still here?"  
"We don't know where they took her, they both left here rather quickly."  
"Well, that isn't good. I will see what I can find out. I know someone over there I can trust."  
"Thank you." Mrs. Potts scurried away and left Ben and Belle alone.  
"I had better call your father." Belle said picking up the phone. Ben could hear him roar on the other end of the call. He said he would talk to Aurora right away.

It was well after midnight before Fairy Godmother returned. Belle and Ben were waiting, Adam was dealing with the possible political fallout of the situation, in his office. "I am sorry, I had to wait until she was stable before I could leave. Mal is weak. Tessa believes she got it all out, but it really took its toll on Mal. We can go now to see here. Ben I have to be honest with you, son. Whoever did this wanted Mal to suffer, but not die. Their intent wasn't death, because they could have easily have killed her. Fairies are highly allergic to iron." She waved her wand and Aurora's tea set arrived onto the table. "I called her right away and told her not to touch the tea set and desserts. She was more than happy to help. I examined the tea and cookies. There was iron dust in the tea. Not enough to affect the humans, but for Mal, it was enough to make her very ill."  
"Aurora was the only one to handle the tea once it arrived in the tea room. And she handed out the cups. I took Mal's for her."  
"Aurora said the same. It has to be her staff. But the question is who and why."  
"I can answer that." Mrs. Potts said coming in. "I was right. Kevin, had been passed up for a promotion recently when the head chef retired. Then the incident over the burnt breakfast. For what my contact said, Leah insisted on hiring outside the staff. Kevin was bragging to a friend that the old bat will surely be blamed for poisoning the fairy and be sent to the isle. I urged my friend to contact Aurora and she intern called the police. Kevin was arrested about an hour ago. His hands still had the iron powder under his nails."

"I will send them the tea service as well." And with that Fairy Godmother sent the service away. "Let's go see Mal."

They arrived at the hospital just after 2 in the morning. They were shown right into her room. Belle quickly texted Adam to let him know what hospital they were in, and how Mal was. Ben dropped into the chair at the sight of Mal, IV in her arm, looking so frail, so vulnerable. He broke down in tears. Belle placed a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. "She'll be ok Son. They say, nothing permanent. She just needs rest."  
"I…I have never seen her look so.."  
"It's ok Son."

Belle crossed the room and sat on the opposite side of Mal's bed. Feeling someone holding her hands, Mal opened her green eyes, and looked at them both. "Hi." Came a whispered voice.

"Mal." Ben said, so pleased to hear her speak. "I love you."  
"I love you too Ben, but I am not dying, I already know what's going on."  
"They caught the guy. He was a disgruntled employee of Queen Leah, he wanted her to suffer."  
"Gee lucky me." She joked.

"That's my girl." Ben smiled. "You'll be ok."  
"I know that silly. Belle." Mal greeted her adopted mother.

"Hello sweetheart. You gave us a bit of a scare."  
"Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. I am just glad we figured it out before it got too deep into your system."

"Yes." Mal looked at Ben. "Did you call them?"  
"No, I will in the morning."  
"Please don't I don't want them to worry."  
"I have to Mal. It will be on the news by 7:00. I texted them all already to call me when they wake up."  
"Ok. I just didn't want to worry them."  
"If they heard it from the news or someone else, before me it would be wrong."  
"True." Mal yawned.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here. Mom, go home."  
"I love her too Ben." Belle stated rather firmly. "Dad knows where we are, and he'll be by in the morning. He is dealing with the fallout from all this. In this case, he is making sure, Leah is the innocent party in all this."  
"That's a switch." Mal joked. "Sorry, that wasn't nice."  
"No, but understandable." Belle agreed.

A nurse came into the room. "You are both welcome to stay. There is no one in the other bed, and the chair over here opens out into a bed as well."

"Thank you." Belle said. "I'll take the bed, you take the chair, please son."  
"Was just going to suggest it Mom." He grinned at his mother, then looked back at Mal, who was already asleep. "That wasn't fun."  
"I know Ben. But she is ok. And she knows we are here for her."  
"I…I can't lose her mom. The thought of life without her, scared the Hell out of me."  
"Then we will keep an eye on her won't we." His mother said, then realizing her son was crying again, she pulled him into her arms and hugged him. "It's ok Ben, it scared me too. I think of Mal and her friends as my other children, if anything happens to any of them, it hurts me too." She hugged him tighter. Neither noticed Mal was awake again and listening. It was then Mal, knew she was 100% where she belonged. And what a real family felt like. Mal smiled and fell back asleep feeling so loved and safe.

By7:00 Evie, Jay and Carlos had all called Ben and were on their way up to see Mal. A huge bouquet of flowers from The House of Beauty had arrived, all purple. The note attached said, they were extremely sorry, and would cover all medical expenses. And the press were clamoring for a statement. Ben was writing it with his father when Mal woke up. "Morning Kings." She teased.

"Morning Mal." Ben said.

"Good Morning Mal, I am so glad you are ok." Adam added.

"The gang is on their way up. I got them before anyone else could."  
"Flowers? Really Ben I am ok."  
"Read the card." He handed her the card. She looked at him.

"What exactly happened?" She asked.

"So a male chef, who was passed up for a promotion, decided to punish Leah, by making you sick. He was hoping Leah would be blamed right off the bat. Thing was, Leah never touched the tea, but he had no idea that she wouldn't touch it. Leah usually pours, but she had refused to before you arrived. In fact she told Aurora she would apologize but she wouldn't serve you. Aurora, settled for that. He has been arrested, and swears it was all his idea. He has been given a lie detector and that concurred with his statement. His goal was to only make you ill, but he had no idea how much to use, and admits he had no idea we were coming that day, only that we were going to come one day that week. He says he just dumped some into the tea pot."  
"Wonderful, now I have to worry about everything I eat, wondering if it has iron in it."  
"He did heavy research to find that little piece of information out." Adam said. "It isn't common knowledge that fairies are allergic to iron."  
"I had no idea." Mal said.

"So don't worry about it." Ben tried to reassure her.

"Where is your mom?" Mal asked.

"We sent her home to sleep. She didn't sleep well here." Before Mal could ask why they stayed, Evie, Jay and Carlos came in.

"MAL." They all said at once.

"How are you feeling?" Evie asked.

"Don't ever scare us again." Carlos said.

"I want just five minutes with the guy." Jay said, looking at Adam.

"Fine, I promise, and Jay let the authorities handle it." Mal answered all their statements.

"Mal, this is our statement to the press." Mal nodded and he read it. "Lady Mal was the unfortunate victim of purposeful poisoning by a disgruntled employee while attending tea at the Castle Beauty. The now former employee has been arrested. Lady Mal is recovering well and will be released from the hospital when the medical team monitoring her feels she is ready to go home. Ok so what do you think?"  
"I am ok with it."

"Ok, I'll give this to the press. We aren't going to speak now." Adam said, leaving Mal, Ben and their friends alone.

"Are you sure you're ok? What made you sick?" Carlos asked.

"I am feeling much better than I was yesterday, believe me. And I guess fairies don't suffer from thing that you three can get. But we are allergic to things, and iron is one. The guy put iron powder into the tea pot."  
"It didn't affect the rest of you?" Jay asked.

"Humans can ingest iron Jay." Evie pointed out. "It comes in many different foods, and I have seen you eat them Mal."

"It was straight iron, like the metal." Ben pointed out. "That is the difference according to Dr. Tessa. She specializes in Fairies as patients. Fairy Godmother got her on Mal's case."  
"Well it's good to have experts." Evie said. "But I still wonder about this guy and his story?"  
"No even Fairy Godmother put his under a truth spell and he confess everything. Where he got the information, where he got the iron powder, and what he did it."  
"Oh, then I guess it is true." Carlos agreed.

Mal was released on Friday with medical orders to return to school the following Wednesday. She went back to the castle and rested. She had many visitors and flowers. She was surprised by the attention she was getting. Saturday afternoon, she, Ben and his parents met with the press in the front sitting room.

"Lady Mal do you hold ill will towards the House of Beauty?"  
"It wasn't their doing. I hold no grudge involving this incident."  
"How do you wish to see this man punished, sent to the isle?"  
"No. Isle punishment isn't for this type of crime. That man wasn't happy in his work environment, instead of searching elsewhere for a job, he took revenge. I do believe he should be punished, but the isle is more for career criminals."

"What about you Your Majesties? Any of you have an opinion on his punishment?"  
"I agree with Lady Mal." Adam spoke first. "She has a point. The isle was intended for career criminals."  
"Which is why I am trying to help their children." Ben pointed out.

"So more kids will be coming over?"  
"Yes. In the fall."  
"But you lost two did you not?"  
"The twin sons of Gaston were sent back, their behavior and grades were their undoing. Freddie Facilier and Harriet Hook, are progressing well and fitting right in." Ben answered.

"Who is on the list next?"  
"That has yet to be determined." Belle added. "But that is a conversation for another time."

"Will security be enhanced for King Ben's tour this summer."  
"As King Ben and Lady Mal travel throughout the United States of Auradon, each kingdom will be responsible for their own security. I have great faith in each of our kingdoms to protect my son and his consort." Adam smiled apologetically at Mal knowing she really didn't like the word consort.

"Wait did you say Lady Mal was travelling with his majesty?"  
"Yes. Lady Mal and a chaperone Hayley Rivers, will be travelling with Ben this summer. Ben and Mal have many friends in the other kingdoms and this will give them a chance to visit."  
"Lady Mal, are you prepared to deal with all the pomp and circumstance of the events?"  
"I am well aware of what is expected of me. I have been working on proper etiquette for each of the royal families I will meet and am looking forward to the trip."  
"Will the press be given an itinerary?"  
"When it gets closer to the trip, and all events are secured on their calendar, yes."  
"Will Auroria be included?"  
"The House of Beauty was unable to accommodate a date into our schedule. Ben has already made his official visit back in February."  
"I see, with Lady Mal?"  
"Not that visit no. Ben was only there for a few hours, and it was a formal meeting, there was no social engagements involved. Mal will be along for those reasons."  
"If there are no other questions regarding Mal's health and the incident from last Wednesday, I think we are done here." Belle interjected.

When no one answered, they were dismissed.

"That wasn't so bad." Ben said.

"Yes, and it was a nice subtle way to let people know about Mal going on the trip."  
"True." Belle said. She placed an arm around Mal. "Come let's go sit in my library. You boys go hang out somewhere else."  
"We get the hint mom." Ben teased. He quickly kissed Mal's forehead, and then went into his office.

In Belles library, Mal sat on the couch. Belle handed her a bottle of water. "You look tired."

"A little yes."  
"Are you sure you are ok otherwise?"  
"A little scared. I mean if that guy could so easily find out about the iron thing, anyone could."  
"We are working with the fairies to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen again. They promise to have it under control by the trip."  
"Ok."

"I saw the look on your face when they asked the question, that's why I asked you in here. I promise you Mal you will be safe. I wouldn't allow you or Ben to go if I didn't think you'd be safe."  
"I know that, it's just scary that's all."  
"I can understand that. Is everything ok with you and Ben? Did Adam's little plan work?" She asked half seriously and half kidding.

"Yes, it did actually. Ben and I have talked more in the past week than ever before. I am grateful for that time, and wish it wasn't over."  
"You still have tonight and all day Sunday. I see you used your laptop in the hospital to finish your paper. Ben's finished also. He is ahead in fact. Which is a good thing. They are changing his schedule when you return. He will have private tutors on campus. For an hour before coming here, he will have your lunch now, then head up here."  
"I like that. I have missed him during the day. We only had breakfast together, then if we were lucky, a few minutes at night after he returned. Other than our meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays."  
"We thought that might help you both. And an hour each day with a tutor will help Ben as well."  
"Does he know?"  
"We told him last night after you went to bed. About that, Ben..."  
"I know he climbed into my bed last night. I told him he needs to go to his own, but he said it was only for last night."  
"Perhaps he needs a t-shirt pillow, like your tourney pillow."  
"A perfect idea. I will find just the right one, if he comes in tonight, I will give it to him." Mal smiled.

"Well, go up for now and take a nap."  
"I think I will."

That night Ben tried to join Mal again. She stopped him.

"What are you doing?"  
"I can't…I have gotten used to you being there, I can't fall asleep. I was up all night the nights you were in the hospital."  
"Ben, you know we can't sleep together in the dorms or on tour this summer. You need to learn to do it alone. It was less than a week."  
"And it's easy for you?" He asked kind of angrily.

"Not really, but I have my pillow." She said taking his tourney shirt covered pillow out from under her other pillow. "I…your mother suggested this." She handed him a pillow with one of his favorite purple shirts she wears. He smiled.

"But you love that shirt."  
"I love you more, and can't have you ruining your reputation or your sleep on account of me. So take this and go to bed, Benny Boo." She teased, tapping his nose with her finger. He grabbed the hand playfully, and pulled her up for a kiss. Breathless, Mal reluctantly pulled back. "We can't do that right now Ben, much as I would like to. Its not a safe place to be alone."  
"I can lock the door." He looked from her to the door.

"Not tonight, Ben I am still not myself yet. Soon."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, as long as we…yes I promise, and I happen to know where." Her secret room came to mind, she hadn't been in there in a while, and hoped they hadn't moved any new students into it.

"Mal, I know it will be a long time till we are ready to share it with the rest of the world, but I know in my heart that I am ready to make you my wife, well in the future, but say you will be my bride, please?"

"Ben, I think you are worried about my being poisoned. Think it through for a little while and then once you've relaxed about the incident at Audrey's and still want to marry me, we'll talk ok?"

"I know what I want Mal, and it's you." Mal smiled at him and he knew he needed to do as she asked. Ben gave her one more kiss and headed back to bed. Her pillow worked and he was able to fall asleep.


	14. Something wicked this way comes

Something wicked this way comes

After receiving the phone call about Mal, Aurora questioned her staff. Leah had already turned in for the night. They all fingered Kevin for being angry at Queen Leah. They also said, that Kevin made it clear Leah was going to pay, and he didn't say when or how. One very quiet shy dish washer came forward to talk to Aurora, that had a few details. She had heard Kevin on the phone talking to someone, but she wasn't sure who it was. She heard him tell the person on the phone that they cancelled the tea so he would have to wait another day for his revenge. She would have come forward before this, but she had no idea he was planning to harm someone other than Queen Leah. And that she was also off the day of the tea, so she wasn't in the castle at the time of the tea, to see what Kevin had done.

When Leah finally came down the next day, Aurora and Philip brought her into the sitting room.

"Mother, something awful has happened to one of our guests of yesterday's tea." Aurora watched her mothers face for a reaction, she saw nothing, neither concern or shock. That worried her. "Aren't you the least bit concerned what happened?"  
"No, not really." She admitted blankly.

"Mother Leah, you should be concerned, it happened to one of our guests, while the king was here." Philip barked.

"Is the king affected?" Leah asked without feeling.

"Not directly, no."  
"Then it is that evil fairy and I could care less." Leah stood to leave.

"What do you know mother." Aurora said looking at her mother.  
"I know nothing other than what you told me." She said sweetly. Aurora wondered if her mother knew more, but she would have to wait and see. "May I go now?"  
"Yes, Mother. But your apology was so fake and forced, I believe we will still consider you house bound, for the time being. And still no contact with Audrey."  
"You are pushing your luck Aurora. Remember I still hold the throne."  
"You may hold the throne mother, but it is an honorary seat. Philip and I hold the control over the people." Aurora said, standing up to her mother, for only the second time in her life. Philip stood beside his wife, proud she finally stood up to her mother.

Leah left and Aurora collapsed into her chair. "What's wrong Aurora dear?" Philip asked.

"I have the feeling she knows more than she is admitting. And I don't think its good."  
"But there is no way to prove it. We will have to watch her closely."  
"Agreed."  
"And keep Audrey away from her."

"That's harder than you think."  
"I know, but look what she has done to her. I just hope we can get her to be the person she should be."  
"I never should have allowed mother to raise her."  
"We will fix this."


	15. Engaged?

Engaged?

Ben returned to school the following Monday. Mal stayed at the castle one more day. On Tuesday she came back to her room, but wasn't allowed back to classes until the next day. After his classes were done. Mal did meet Ben for lunch. They enjoyed lunch, and Mal walked Ben to the limo.

"Mal, I know you told me to wait, to ask you again, but I can't get it out of my mind. I still know in my heart, you are my bride. Please marry me?"  
"Ben, I…I need time to think about it." Mal stammered. "I never expected this, well, not now. I just always assumed it would be in the future. When we were in college." Mal looked away. Ben turned her face back to look at him.

"I know you love me, Mal and your hesitation isn't going to deter me or upset me. I understand your hesitation, and its ok, really. I will wait. I will wait a life time if I have too."  
"Not that long. I'll let you know, some time. I promise, you'll know as soon as I know." Mal gave him a quick kiss and he climbed into the limo.

 **Sorry this is just a little chapter, but needed to be that way.**


	16. A Royal Visit

A royal visit.

Ben and Mal had a rare day off from School, due to a teacher conference, and it was only high school level, so Mal and Ben decided to visit Annie's school. They made arrangements with the school's head master, and with Annie's parents, but it was a surprise for Annie. Ben had heard through Lumiere that the kids at Annie's school were beginning to think the pictures were fake, since Ben and Mal had yet to show up. So they thought today was the perfect day.

Mal drove them to Annie's school. Both figuring the limo pulling up would be a little noticeable. Mal wore her isle clothes, the outfit Ben first met her in, and Ben his usual royal suit. She parked out back, as the head master had advised, and they were met by the Head master himself. Mr. Tyson greeted them and guided them in a side door. "Thank you again for allowing us to visit Annabelle's class room, Mr. Tyson." Ben stated. "We had made her a promise, and we keep our promises."

"Of course your highness, Lady Mal." He smiled at them both, he kept looking at Mal's outfit. "Anyway, Annabelle is in room 7 right this way, they should be just finishing Music."

"I can't wait to see the look on Annie's face Ben. She will be so thrilled." Mal beamed at Ben.

"I know." He said taking her hand.

When they arrived at the classroom, Mr. Tyson knocked on the door, and made sure Ben and Mal were out of sight. "Ms, Jackie. Annabelle has a pair of visitors."  
"Oh, I see. We just finished music, now would be a wonderful time, it was just about to be share time. Maybe Annie can go first. Annie, why don't you go greet your visitors." Ben and Mal moved forward, and Annie screamed. "Auntie Mal, Uncle Bennie. I told you guys I knew them!" Annie jumped into Bens arms.

"How is our future flower girl?" Mal asked.

"You came, you promised and you came." She hugged Mal.

"I told you we would come as soon as we didn't have school too. We happen to have the day off." Ben said. "Hello kids." Ben greeted the class.

"Children, how do we greet the king?"  
"Welcome to our class your majesty. Welcome Lady Mal." Ms. Jackie guided and the class repeated her.

"That was a warm welcome." Ben stated. "So Lady Mal and I came to see Annie and her classmates. Ms. Jackie, how does share time work?" Ben asked.

"Well when someone has something to share they get to come up front and speak. Annie, how about you show his majesty what share time is like."  
"Who?"  
"She means Uncle Ben honey." Mal reminds her.

"Oh, right, I forget Uncle bennie is king bennie now. Ok, so this is my Uncle Bennie. He is our king. He has know'd me all my life. My uncle Lumiere works for him, and before she met my daddy, my mommy worked for Uncle Adam and Auntie Belle too. I go see my uncle Ben every Christmas Eve at the castle. I get to see his Christmas tree and he even gets Santa to bring me an early gift. Last year, Auntie Mal gave me a gift too. My uncle Bennie doll. I shared that before." She says looking at Mal. Mal smiles back at her. "Oh and this is my uncle Bennies Mal. She drew his picture, the one on our money. She loves my uncle Bennie. She came from the yucky island in the bay. But she isn't bad like some of the people that live there. And she dresses really cool."

"Thank you Annie." Mal smiled.

"Oh and they said one day if they get married I get to be in their wedding."  
"Anything else Annie?" Ms. Jackie asked the little girl,

"Nope, oh and they are great babysitters and Auntie Mal makes great mac and cheese and cookies."  
"Very nice. So now what happens Annie?" Ms Jackie asked.

"They can ask me questions, or if I bring in a people, they can ask them questions too, do you want to answer questions guys?" She asked Ben and Mal, who both nod.

"Ok friends ask away."  
A little girl raised her hand. "Yes, Sarah." Annie called on her.

"Did she win some contest, or is she telling the truth?"  
"She is telling the truth. Mal do you still have the picture from last Christmas in your phone?" Ben asked, knowing it was in there. Mal pulled it out. "Annie, Take Mal's phone and share the picture." Mal handed the child the phone. "Any one else?"  
"My great auntie says you are going to ruin Auradon." A chubby boy stood and pointed at Mal.

"Sit right down and be quiet Niles. Your Great Aunt Leah is wrong." Mal and Ben exchanged looks and tried not to laugh. "There will be no negative, you know the rules. Anyone have a nice, kind question for King Ben or Lady Mal?" A very quiet shy looking boy who sat in the back raised his hand. "Yes Blaine"

"My cousin Doug says you are a nice person, his girlfriend has pretty blue hair do you know her?"

"Oh, you are a relative of Doug. He is a wonderful friend to myself and his majesty." Mal smiled at the shy boy. "You are talking about my friend Evie. She is my roommate at Auradon Prep. She is like a sister to me."  
"Dougie really likes her, I know cause he always blushes and says Heigh- Ho when he talks about her." Ben nodded, knowing his friend does that a lot.

"That sounds like Doug." Ben smiles at the boy.

"Hey." A gruff little girl in the middle row yells. "You got any brothers or sisters back on the isle?"

"Vickie." Ms. Jackie warns.

"I am an only child. My friends are like my sister and brothers. Evie, Jay and Carlos are their names."  
Ben looked at the clock, he and Mal had a meeting at the palace in a half hour. He nodded towards the clock and Mal caught on. "Ms. Jackie, his Majesty and I have to go to the palace for a council meeting now, but we would love to pose for a picture with the kids."  
"I will get the class camera." She set it up on automatic and took a group picture. Mal and Ben took one with their phones as well. "Thank you both for coming."  
"I hope we didn't mess up your day too much?" Ben asked.

"No, I think this is just what Annabelle needed, the kids were really starting to disbelieve her. I had seen the pictures of her at the palace before and stressed to the class she really did know you, but well seeing is believing."  
"That is true." Ben said. He turned to Annie. "Auntie Mal and I will see you again soon. Maybe if we can we'll come read stories again."  
"And make mac and cheese and cookies?" Annie asked hopefully.

"You know it." Mal agreed. The little girl jumped into Mal's arms.

"Thank you for coming, my friends thought I was lying."  
"That's what we heard too." Mal whispered.

"I love you Auntie Mal and Uncle Bennie."  
"Love you too." They both said and left the classroom waving to the kids.

At the back door after the headmaster let them out, they encountered the press. Someone had blabbed. "What are you doing here, interviewing schools for the next generation?" A nosey reporter said glaring at Mal.  
"Not at all." Ben said. "I happen to be here visiting a young friend of mine and Lady Mal's. She is the daughter of a former employee and a niece to my major domo Lumiere. Annabelle Jaques is a special friend to us, so we came to be her share time today." Ben stated a fact.

"The king and a knight of the house of beast a share time object."  
"Annabelle is a special friend to us at the palace, and to Lady Mal. Of course we came to her rescue when her friends didn't believe she knew us. I have known Annie all her life."  
"What about you Lady Mal?"  
"Annie holds a special spot in my heart. She calls me Auntie Mal, and his majesty Uncle Ben." She didn't dare say Bennie.

"Oh is this the little girl who says she's going to be in your wedding?" They were shocked anyone knew that.  
"Yes, in the future if Mal and I choose to marry Annie will be in our wedding. We did promise her that, and we mean it."  
"So why come here today?"  
"Because we promised Annie if we had a chance to visit her at school we would. Auradon Prep is closed for teacher workshop. And I had the morning free, so we came to visit. But now I have to attend a meeting, please excuse us." With that Ben walked past the reporters, held the driver's door for Mal, then climbed into the passenger's seat and drove away. Seeing Mal drive, cause a photo frenzy.


	17. A girl asks a boy

Happy Easter...A little treat from me to you!

Girls ask boys

About a week after going to Annie's school, Mal knew the first day to ask boys to the dance was coming up. Mal wanted to make sure her plans were ready to go. She checked and Sara Beth, Bens secretary already had it on her calendar to make sure Thursday night he slept at the castle. Lumiere was ready to present Ben with the box at midnight. Now all Mal had to do was get the box ready without Audrey seeing her.

Mal knew what she wanted to do. She wanted the box to be filled with memories. Little ones, that maybe Ben had no idea meant anything to her. And some that did. She had already gone to the lake the rock Ben gave her at the lake. He had never realized but that rock was the first thing anyone had ever given Mal, that wasn't stolen. She regretted throwing it into the lake. But funny thing was, when she went back, a simple spell brought that exact rock right back.

Mal wanted the box to show meaning. So she filled each of the time packages with special memories. She took a minute to lock her door and text Evie that she was working on her ask and that she locked the door, Evie had a key. She didn't want Audrey seeing her. Mal pulled out the brightly painted purple box. She took out a piece of paper and started a list.

11:55 pm. Text Ben good night, to make sure he is awake for package delivery. Mention that he will as always be in my dream.

12:00 am Ben gets package from Lumiere. With instructions to open immediately.

12:01 most likely get text back from Ben. Ben having just opened box, which has "Since you and I are a thing, please accompany me to the spring fling." Written on the flap. Then the 1st sealed envelope inside which says open me now.

 _ **Did I mention, I want to take you to the fling? Corny I know, but I had to. Inside are memories, some that you know made an impression on me and some you may not have known did. Each package has a specific time today to open them. I may be with you when you open some, I may not.**_

 _ **I love you, Mal.**_

7:00 he opens first box. In side just a picture of me, holding a sign saying 'will you'.

7:45 he arrives to pick me up for breakfast. I have a sign saying 'Go to' in my hands when he opens the door.

8:25 he is about to go in to his first class, math, his next box. The rock. A note inside with it says **. Yes, before you ask, it is the exact rock. I used a little magic to get it back. I never should have thrown it back. I was trying to be mad. I was starting to feel things for you then, and well this rock was the first thing anyone had ever given me that wasn't stolen. I had to get it back. I actually got it back the next day, but no one knew that.**

9:35 before Chem 2, which Audrey, Chad and Lonnie are in, he opens an envelope that says, you have an email. Ben will open the email to see it's from Me.

 _Ben, that first date we had really affected my beliefs. As soon as I got back from that date, after dealing with Evie. I told her I was doing homework but instead that's when I wrote the poem, that became my song at last year's singing contest._

 _This was the most meaning full part for me and I hope for you too._

 _ **Am I crazy?**_

 _ **Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**_

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

 _ **If Only**_

 _Little did I know that the magic had already run out. And you were still with me. As you are today. What we had may have started as a dream for both of us, but every day with you is a dream come true!_

At bottom of email post picture of me with sign saying THE.

10:25 that's the end of Chem 2 another envelope, inside a note saying _meet me at my locker._ They had a few minutes between classes, and that was the time between 2nd and third class that she gave him the cookie, so she had to give it to him then.

Meet him at my locker with cookie in bag. On bag print the word Spring. Give him bag and kiss. Walk away quietly.

11:35 before he goes into tutoring, envelope inside just a picture of me in his jersey. Put sticky note on corner saying turn over. On back of picture write.

 _ **I know I made a face when you tossed me your shirt, but I have to say that gesture was something I will never forget. I do however need you to wear this shirt to a few practices soon, cause it's loosing its Ben smell. Did I mention?**_

12:35 Ben and I arrive at lunch, him from tutoring, me my class. He usually gets there before me so I will walk in carrying the sign saying Fling? And have If Only playing on my phone.

3:00 last envelope. In side on a heart shaped paper write **I hope you liked our little game. I also hope you see even the little things you did and still do for me made me feel special. Over.** On the other side I will write.

 **I know now what my heart was telling me, Ben you are the one.**

Mal looked over her list and started to organize all the things she needed. She had to get the box to the castle soon. And she needed to go to the kitchen and bake Ben some cookies.

On Thursday Mal used magic to send the box to Belle who texted her back it was all set. Mal went on about her afternoon. She had her council meeting this week was side kicks. Ben winked at her after the meeting and Mal looked around, no one was looking she blew him a kiss and left. She made it back to the dorms to find all kinds of signs lining the hallways. Spring Fling April 21st. Remember to ask the one you want to take girls. Asks can start April 7th. Mal passed Audrey hanging one up.

"These came out great Audrey. I am so sorry I had council today and couldn't help, until now. Or are you done?"  
"I finished my pile, but Evie might have a few. Harriet hung some before she left. Evie may have her left overs." Audrey said sweetly. She had been really good since Mal was poisoned. Mal was beginning to doubt the need for her sneak attack on Ben tonight. "How did your meeting go?"  
"Fine, thanks. There right now isn't really any big issues with the sidekicks. I think the servant committee is the hot button issue right now, that was what went on after mine. Harriet and the others looked stressed before they started, I didn't even get a chance to see Ben today after the meeting. I usually have a few minutes between meetings to talk to him."  
"He looked tired today in Chem."  
"Oh that's right I forgot you, Chad and Lonnie have Chem 2 with Ben." She hadn't really, but oh well. "He is stressed over a few things."  
"Poor Benny…right sorry. Anyway he will have a nice day tomorrow, watching all the spring fling asks." She quickly added. Mal was sure she heard something in her voice.

"He did mention he was looking forward to seeing if we girls could out do the boys in our asks."  
"Do you have something planned?"  
"I haven't really had time, between school and council I am swamped. He knows I'll ask him, guess I had better get to it." Mal joked, and Audrey smiled. "I had better go find Evie and see if she has any posters left.

"Oh good, thanks." Mal walked away trying hard not to smile about her plan.

She found Evie hanging posters in the common. "Need help E?"  
"Yes, please. Harriet had to leave and she left me with half hers, and I had all mine too. Can you hang some in the locker area."  
"Of course."  
"Hey, before you go, everything all set?"  
"Yes, and until just now I thought she had changed, but she smiled when I told her I hadn't put my ask together."  
"But it's at the castle?"  
"All set got the text from Belle saying it arrived."  
"Perfect. Now I just have to put the finishing touches on mine to Doug."  
"Can I help? You helped me with my outfits and snapped the pictures for me."  
"I could use a hand sure. After we hang these." Mal looked around, saw no one, so she quickly said a spell that hung the rest of the posters around the school. "That works."

At 8:30 Mal and Evie were in their room after showering, Mal was working on homework for diplomacy and etiquette class, and Evie was fitting Lonnie's dress for the fling. Audrey came in.

"Mal, have you talked to Ben tonight? I wanted Chem notes from him, but he isn't in his room?"  
"No, let me check my phone." She picked up her phone. "Nothing there, I'll call him." She called his number, no answer. He wasn't to answer. He knew that. "No answer. I'll call Queen Belle." She dialed Belles number. "Good Evening Your majesty, sorry to bother you, but is Ben there, I tried calling his number, but he didn't answer. Audrey wanted Chemistry notes."  
"Oh I see, well he fell asleep at his desk after his last council meeting. Adam made him go up to bed. He'll be back in the morning."  
"Oh, poor thing. Ok, well thank you. He needs the sleep."  
"He does. Good night Mal."  
"Night." Mal hung up. "He fell asleep at his desk, Adam made him turn in at the castle tonight. I think that's the third time since break." Mal pointed out. "I hope he isn't getting sick."  
"Oh me too." Audrey said, she walked out. Mal closed the door.

"She is so looking to beat you to the punch Mal." Lonnie pointed out.  
"Not gonna happen. Ben's ask starts at midnight." Mal pointed out.

"Oh man, this is gonna be good." Lonnie said  
"Wait and see." Evie added, knowing most of it.

At 11:55 Mal texted Ben **See you in the morning, and in my dreams tonight as always**. Ben texted right back **. You are always in mine too. Oh and by the way Audrey has been texting me all night.**

So Mal texted back, **just don't open hers.**

 **I haven't opened any, I'm sleeping remember. Love you.**

 **Love ya.**

Ben was just about to turn off his light when a knock came at his door. Ben opened it to find Lumiere. "A package arrived for you sire. I have orders that it is to be opened at exactly midnight, so please do so." He put it on Ben's desk. Belle wanted Lumiere to take a time stamped video, one for Mal to see him open it, and second for insurance with Audrey, so he videoed Ben opening the box. Ben opened the box and a balloon rose out of the box with a heart shaped note attached, Ben took the note and read it out loud.

"Since you and I are a thing, please accompany me to the fling. Love, Mal. I guess I have a date to the fling, Lumiere." He pulled out his phone and texted Mal. **I would love to accompany you to the fling. This is a fun idea, thanks. Love ya.**

 **Enjoy!** Was all she sent back. He dug around the box, and found the first envelope. "Open me now." He read to the camera. "Is this for Mal?" He asked Lumiere, who nodded. "Ok, then." So he read the note out loud.

" _ **Did I mention, I want to take you to the fling? Corny I know, but I had to. Inside are memories, some that you know made an impression on me and some you may not have known did. Each package has a specific time today to open them. I may be with you when you open some, I may not.**_

 _ **I love you, Mal."**_ Ben looked at the camera and spoke as if she were there. "I look forward to everyone. Night my love, and may all your dreams come true." Lumiere stopped the video. "Is that time stamped too?"  
"That is the reason Queen Belle wanted the tape. I have to send it to Mal now, your mother though she should seethe first one opened." He joked.

"Thanks Lumiere."

Ben turned in, as Mal received a text saying she had to open an email. So she pulled out her lap top and saw it was a video from Belle. "Evie, they taped him opening it. Come watch." So the two girls sat on the bed watching Ben and his box. Mal was thrilled at the huge smile on his face.

"Oh M that was perfect. Ok your outfit is all picked out."  
"The outfit I wore the day we met right?"  
"Exactly. And the 'go to' heart sign is all set."  
"Great. Ok time for bed.

At 7:00 before breakfast Ben opened the first note, and found Mal wearing her coronation dress holding a heart shaped sign saying simply **will you**. He had to laugh, this was priceless. He jumped onto his scoter and drove back to school. Audrey caught him in the hallway on his way to Mal's room. "Oh Benny Bear there you are, I was wondering…?" She pulled out a bunch of flowers from behind her back. "will you go to the fling with me?"  
"Sorry Audrey, I already have a date."  
"What how?"  
"Mal asked me at midnight last night."  
"You were awake, but you didn't answer my texts."  
"Sorry, she caught me at the right moment." He walked away. He knocked on the girl's door. Evie opened it. Mal was standing there in the first outfit he had ever seen her in, heart shaped sign in hand 'go to'. Audrey was right behind him. "She hasn't finished the sentence, I asked the whole thing."  
"Audrey, check your email." Mal said, walking past her, arm in arm with Ben. Audrey pulled out her phone and opened the email. Mal and Ben could hear her scream from the court yard as they headed into breakfast.

They ate a quick breakfast, and went their separate ways to their first class. Ben remembered there was another item to open before class, a box this time, he opened it as he walked to class. Inside a rock just like the one from their first date. He pulled out the paper under the rock. He read the note. **Yes, before you ask, it is the exact rock. I used a little magic to get it back. I never should have thrown it back. I was trying to be mad. I was starting to feel things for you then, and well this rock was the first thing anyone had ever given me that wasn't stolen. I had to get it back. I actually got it back the next day, but no one knew that.**

Ben smiled, sat at his desk, placed the rock onto the desk, and snapped a picture of it and sent it to Mal. "I had thought many times about going back to get you another rock. Glad it really did mean something."

After his first class was over, Ben arrived quickly at Chem class so he could open his next envelope before Audrey came in. Lonnie was already there. He had no idea she was filming it. He took out the next envelope. It read, you have an email. He pulled out his laptop and opened the email.

 _Ben, that first date we had really affected my beliefs. As soon as I got back from that date, after dealing with Evie. I told her I was doing homework but instead that's when I wrote the poem, that became my song at last year's singing contest._

 _This was the most meaning full part for me and I hope for you too._

 _ **Am I crazy?**_

 _ **Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**_

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

 _ **If Only**_

 _Little did I know that the magic had already run out. And you were still with me. As you are today. What we had may have started as a dream for both of us, but every day with you is a dream come true!_ He scrolled down a little more to see a photo of Mal wearing the dress she wore on their date, and her holding a heart shaped sign that said **The**.

Lonnie sent Mal the video, she could have sworn Ben was almost sheading a tear.

At 10:25 Ben pulled out the next envelope. It simply read meet me at my locker.

Ben ran to the locker. He found Mal standing there, holding the bag with one cookie inside. On the bag the word **Spring**. Mal originally wasn't going to speak, but she decided to say what she said that first time. "I just made a batch of cookies, double chocolate chips, want one?"  
"I'd love one but I don't usually eat before a big game." He played along.  
"I understand." She winked, kissed him quickly.

She was about to walk off when he said "This is very educational Mal. I am learning a lot. And I like what I am learning."  
"Good. See you later Benny Boo." She waved and walked off. Ben fell back against the lockers as he had done so many months ago.

At 11:35 as he walked to tutoring, Ben opened the next envelope. Inside a photo of Mal in only his tourney jersey. He looked around to make sure no one else could see it. He saw the 'over' note. He covered the picture with the envelope and read the back. _ **I know I made a face when you tossed me your shirt, but I have to say that gesture was something I will never forget. I do however need you to wear this shirt to a few practices soon, cause it's losing its Ben smell. Did I mention?**_

Ben quickly texted Mal. "I had better see that up close one day soon."  
Mal texted back "maybe." Then added a winking face.

At 12:35 Ben arrived first to have lunch, he knew Mal would be coming in, all of a sudden he heard that song, it arrived a moment before she did. She walked up to him carrying a huge heart shaped sign saying **Fling**? He smiled, nodded, and he gave her a longer than usual kiss. "I am having a lot of fun with this thank you."  
"Good." She said. She handed him the sign and they sat for lunch.

Once he left people surrounded Mal. "That's it?" Jane asked.

"No big deal?" Harriet asked.

"Mal, you disappoint me." Allie added.

"Guys, that was just the end of it. I have had Ben opening envelopes and treats all morning. It started at midnight. It's mainly between he and I but well I figured you all could see the end."

They all wanted details, but Mal was silent about them, other than sharing the video from Lumiere of Ben opening the box at midnight.

At 3:00 Ben was alone in his office, doing homework before a 4:30 meeting. He remembered the notes, and looked to find one last one. He opened it to find another heart shaped paper. **I hope you liked our little game. I also hope you see even the little things you did and still do for me make me feel special. Over.** On the other side was written.

 **I know now what my heart was telling me, Ben you are the one.** And below that was a picture of the rose sitting on Mal's right hand. **Someday, it will stay here for everyone to see, but for now, this is between you and me.** Ben let out a whoop. Belle and Adam came running.

"What's wrong?"  
"You ok?"  
"What, oh sorry, didn't mean to be so loud. Everything's fine. I just figured out a chem problem that has been driving me nuts for days." He quickly lied.

"Oh, ok. Did you enjoy your Spring Fling ask?" Belle asked.

"Yes, and thanks for helping her."  
"My pleasure. Did she get the email from Lumiere with the beginning?"  
"Yes, that was nice, she said thank you."  
"Ok, good." They left him and he quickly called her.

"Mal?"  
"Yes, Ben?" She answered.

"Are you sure?"  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. But like I said, between us for now. It's not like we are doing anything about it tomorrow. We have years to go until we finish college."  
"If I go?"  
"Still having trouble?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you free now? I can come help?"  
"Hang on." He checked with Sara Beth and he had one meeting. "I have a 4:30 with a representative from Dunbrock. Oh dang, that means they travelled a long way. I'll have to host dinner. You can join us for dinner? It could be a test for your diplomacy and etiquette class."  
"Sure, what time, and what should I wear?" Mal said, then instantly regretted it.  
"I'll have mom call you."  
"Thanks." She tried not to have the fear come out in her voice.  
"No thank you. I am glad we are there to help each other. I know you hate hearing it, but I swear this is something Audrey would never have done."  
"Well that just means she was never meant to be queen." Mal teased, trying to relax herself.

"Not a good one that's for sure." Ben agreed.

"A selfish one anyway".

"Ok, Mom will call you soon." He hung up without an I love you. But somehow Mal didn't catch it. Belle called her right away.

"Hello Mal, dear. So Ben asked you up to dinner with the representative from Dunbrock. A great idea on his part, you should really be sitting in on these types of things to get ready for the summer. Ok, so this is a casual dinner, but.."  
"I know no Isle clothes."  
"Thank you for understanding."  
"I know that part of my wardrobe has little place at royal events."  
"Oh, no Mal, on the contrary, there will be lots of times you can wear them. And some of them will be packed for your vacation. I promise you that. On days when you have nothing to do, we want you to be yourself. We aren't ashamed of who you are and where you came from Mal. Never."  
"Thanks that means a lot. Can you think of anything I have worn that might fit for tonight?"  
"What you wore to family day last year."  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Oh, yes that's fine. It's perfect. The limo will grab you in an hour."  
"I'll be ready, Evie isn't around, so I'll be able to do it quicker." Mal joked. She heard belle chuckle.

"See you soon."


	18. Queen Merida

Meeting Merida

Mal arrived at the palace. And was escorted into Ben's office. She had expected they wouldn't be done yet as it was only 5:15. Yet Lumiere escorted her into the office. "Lady Mal." He announced her. She looked across the room and saw a lady with fiery red hair.

"So this be the gal who stole yer heart me boy?" She said to Ben in a heavy Irish brogue. "Come closer dear." Mal walked slowly over to Ben. "Oh, I love your hair m'dear. Unique like mine." She clasped her arm onto Mal's shoulder. "Sturdy too. She'll be wonderful for bearing yer children Ben."  
"Really Queen Merida, Mal and I are way too young for that."  
"Son, if you can be king you can have a family."  
"And what about you?" Ben teased back.

"Yes, well I am a modern woman." She smiled at the young king. "There just wasn't any man to take my fancy."

"Well their loss."  
"Too true. My brothers had the family their kids will take over when I pass on. And I am in no hurry to do that now."  
"No indeed, Merida." Adam said as he and Belle walked in. "Mal, glad to see you."

"Thank you for having me."  
"Yer Ben did well with this one Adam. The last one…she was too frail. She'd never give you the grandchildren you deserve. Not like this one." Mal blushed, and looked to Ben for help. He smiled and winked.

"Well Belle and I are too young to be grandparents yet. A few more years at least." Adam said, looking from Ben to Mal.

"Well either way, I look forward to the wedding."  
"Of course, all will be invited. Dinner is ready." Belle said, trying to rescue Mal from her discomfort. They went into the smaller dining room, and sat for a rather informal dinner.

"So M'dear Mal. May I be so bold as to ask about your family?" Mal panicked and looked at her hosts and her boyfriend. They nodded.

"My mother is Maleficent and I have no idea who my father was."

"Oh, so you **are** one of the isle kids. Of course I should have realized. Oh I must say this is a pleasant turn of events. What a wonderful way to bring about a change. I do say I like the idea. Ben, I change me mind, you have opened your minds here in Auradon to more progressive thoughts. I'll sign your trade treaty, on one condition, you need to prove to me this isn't a trick. You really are dating this fine young lady, and not that other one."  
"Oh, trust me, Audrey isn't happy about it either." Mal said and Merida laughed. Mal then leaned over and Ben kissed her deeply.

"Thank you, you have helped in more ways again tonight than you know."

"Anytime, Benny Bear." She whispered back.

"Oh, yes. This one is a keeper. I look forward to her visit this summer."  
"I am looking forward to it as well. I will admit I am nervous to go to some of the kingdoms, but now that we have had a chance to talk in a less formal setting, I do feel better."  
"M'dear we will have a fun time at the fair. Maybe we'll have a little game of archery?"  
"I would love that, guess I will have to learn how first." Mal said looking at Ben.

"I think we can arrange that." Ben agreed. "I need a refresher course myself."

"Well then, I will make it happen when you arrive. I look forward to it." Merida said.

The rest of dinner went well. Merida was to be put up in the castle, before her return ride home in the morning. Ben and Mal, were sitting in his office, before they returned to the dorms. The would arrive after curfew, but their IDs and a call to Fairy Godmother fixed that issue. Mal and Ben were talking, and didn't notice, Merida had stopped outside the door.

"Thank you again for coming up here."  
"I loved it, really. How about that homework, what are you behind on now?"  
"Not really behind, just a little overwhelmed with council stuff."  
"Council of the elders, or committees?"  
"Committees, servants to be exact."  
"Not my committee, but what's up?"  
"They are threatening a strike. Not my employees, because, well we treat them well."  
"Yes, you do. But doesn't everyone do the same, well aside from Castle Beauty, we already learned that."  
"Not exactly. Each Castle is allowed to make their own rules and rate of pay. I am trying to create an equal pay scale for each job description, and the representatives from the servants agrees, but they aren't getting support from their union because we are looking at an average pay scale."  
"Average?"  
"Well the average is taken from the highest paid, say, butler and the lowest. Which to me is a happy medium, but it would mean people like Lumiere would take a pay cut while others, that aren't good at their job, or have less experience will get a huge raise."  
"Oh. Can't there be levels based on size of the families they serve and experience?"  
"Mal, again you amaze me, that is a good suggestion." Ben kissed her.

"It just came to me." She smiled. "By the way have you seen my purple leather fingerless gloves?"  
"I think I saw them in either your room or mine."

Outside the room Merida, was listening and please with how well Ben and Mal worked together, and the fact that something personal like gloves could have been left in Ben's room was proof Ben wasn't lying to her. That he was a progressive king. She walked back to her room. Ben and Mal also headed out to their room.

"Find them?" Ben called from his room.

"No. Maybe your room?" Mal said. "I'll come look with you." Mal crossed the Hall. Merida came out into the hall.

"Looking for something Lady Mal?"  
"A pair of gloves. They aren't in my room, thought they might be in Ben's."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Found them." Ben said coming out of his room. "They were on my desk."  
"Must have left them there again."  
"No, I remember, you left them at the last council meeting, and I grabbed them for you."  
"Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Council?"  
"Mal and Harriet Hook are on the council of elders, they represent the Isle of the Lost. Mal sits on a few committees as does Harriet and our other council members."  
"The Isle has representation, I had no idea. How wonderful." She clapped Ben on the shoulder. "Wait did you say your room?" She asked Mal.

"Yes, Adam and Belle gave the first four of us to come over, a room here in the castle. Come see." Mal showed her the room, then her friends rooms.

"You all were welcomed in this way?"  
"Yes, for some of us it was the first really room of our own. I mean yes we have rooms at the school that we share, but well here, it was the first room Jay and Carlos ever had of their very own."  
"And you were allowed to decorate them?"  
"No, but we didn't need too, Belle had it done for us, she did an excellent job for each of us."  
"How special." Merida looked at Ben. "Your parents have really moved forward."

"They were very excepting of my proclamation. We continue to add new isle kids. We are looking into four or five more."  
"Most likely 4. I have heard back from Mother Gothel, she said and I quote, over my dead body will you take my baby away from me."

"Well you did say she would be hard to convince."  
"Yes, and since she refused to speak to me on video chat last month, I would say, Rapunzel and Flynn will have to either sponsor another kid or they can withdraw their sponsorship."  
"Well Flynn said they would." Ben smiled. He looked at the clock. "I hate to end our time together Queen Merida, but Mal and I are already out past curfew. We need to get back to campus."  
"Of course M'dear boy. I will end it with this, I look forward to seeing you both this summer."  
"Us too." Mal said. Merida walked away and Ben took Mal's arm and walked her to the limo.


	19. Getting ready for the Fling

Time to get ready for the fling.

Evie was working extra hard finishing all the dresses her friends had asked her for the fling. As well as starting Mal's summer travel wardrobe and her homework. Not to forget having Mal photograph everything for her portfolio that Madame wanted. Mal was trying to be patient with all the traffic coming and going in her room, but she had a huge project due for her governmental history class. And all though she loved her friends, and appreciated Evie's talent she needed quiet. The castle was out due to the impending servant strike. Even though Castle Beast's employees weren't going to strike for fair wages, they still felt they needed to stand with their peers. Adam, Belle and Ben understood. Their staff would still do their jobs but they would stand certain picket lines on their time off.

The Saturday before the fling, she was ready for quiet. Mal decided to sneak into the secret room, and get some work done. She grabbed her book bag and told Evie she was going to the library. In the hall she looked around, seeing no one she walked into the empty room at the end of the hall, after reciting the spell to reveal the room to herself, and block others out, she got to work.

The peace and quiet were all Mal needed, after only two hours she was well into the project. At lunch, Mal left the room and headed to the cafeteria. On her way there, she received a face time call from Ben. "Hi. You look beat."  
"I am stressed. I …what are you doing today?" He asked, needing a break from his day.  
"Evie has dress design central in our room, so I am hiding out trying to finish my governmental history project. I am so glad this term is almost over, this class is killing me."  
"OH are you…there?" Ben remembered the secret room.

"Well yes, but not right now, I am grabbing lunch. I plan to go back as soon as I finish. What is the rest of your day like?"  
"I just had my afternoon freed up, I was supposed to be meeting with the servants' committee to try and hold off the strike, but they are still trying to review the tiered pay scale the committee put together. Harriet was a huge help."  
"She told me about that. Did you know she was going to the fling with Chad?"  
"Really? Good for him."  
"So you are free?" Mal asked, trying to hint around. It had been forever since they had been alone for more than 5 minutes.

"Yes…YES." He said catching on.  
"Ok, after I grab something to eat, I'll call you. It will be easier for me to just transport you to the room after I am in it, that way no one sees you in the dorms."  
"It is Saturday…oh right, good point."

An hour later, Mal snuck into the secret room again. What she didn't know was Audrey was following her. Mal said the spell. She called Ben. As she started the face time call, Audrey opened the door. Mal could see her but she couldn't see Mal. Her phone call was silent to Audrey also. "Hi." Ben answered.

"SO Audrey being here on weekends is a pain in the ass." She said turning the phone around so he could see her nosing around the room. "She followed me in. I got the spell out just before she got in. I…I have to find a way to get her out and lock the door."  
"She can't see or hear you or me right?"  
"No, but it is still uncomfortable having her looking around here, when I am here."  
"Ok, well she'll give up in a few. How about you bring me over?"  
"I can't until she leaves, cause you'll appear in the empty room, I have to unspell the room first, then bring you here, and respell the room. Ok, she is leaving. I'll wait for a few minutes to make sure she is truly gone." 

Mal waited five minutes, then quickly transported Ben to the room. She was able to recast the spell after locking the door. Just after casting the spell, they heard Audrey trying to open the door again.

"Well that won't be the end of that."  
"I think not. Hopefully she will wait and follow you later."  
"Yes." Mal said melting into Ben's arms. It had been over a month since they had been 100% alone with each other, and they were happy to be there.

Mal and Ben fell asleep after they made love. They slept in each other's arms for over three hours. It was the opening door that awoke them. Mal and Ben quickly got dressed, when they saw Fairy Godmother was with Audrey this time.

"Audrey it is just an empty room." Fairy Godmother said, looking around.  
"I know what I saw, Mal came into this room." Audrey pouted.  
"Well she is not here, nothing has been touched in months." Fairy Godmother looked around, her expression, saying get out.  
"I am telling you I saw her come in here. She spelled the room."

Ben looked at Mal and said, "Can you send me out without unspelling the room?"  
"Out, yes."

"I have a feeling Fairy Godmother might undo your spell, I had better get out of here, I think she is stalling."  
"We will both get out. _Let what is here, be sent away, to be recalled another day._ " Mal said, and the items in her hidden room went away and the room looked the same as the one Audrey and Fairy Godmother were in. Mal then grabbed Ben's hand and they transported away. As they did so, Mal heard Fairy Godmother recite. _Bibbity-Bobbity-boo._

After saying her spell casting spell, Fairy Godmother looked around, relieved Mal caught on to her looks. She would have to talk to her later. "See Audrey, nothing here, nothing is different."  
"I am telling you I saw her come in here."  
"Well she isn't here." Audrey stormed off. When she was sure Audrey was out of hearing range, Fairy Godmother called Mal.

"Hello." Mal said.

"Mal dear, did you spell an empty room to have relations with Ben?"  
"No. I spelled it to get away from Evie and her sewing. For a place to be alone."  
"Well no more. Audrey saw you go into the room, and is driving me nuts."  
"I already cleaned it all up."  
"Very good. I will be happy to find you a quiet place to get away from Evie's dressmaking."  
"Thank you."  
"Where are you right now?"  
"After Audrey followed me into the room earlier, I cleaned it up and popped up to my room in the palace to work on my governmental history project."  
"Have you seen Ben?

"He told me yesterday he would be in negotiations all day with the servants' committee. They know I pop in and out if I need privacy. It's ok. Did you need him?"  
"No dear, was just wondering if they knew you were there. Carry on."

"Thank you." Mal hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."  
"Yes, but now you have no private place." Ben pointed out.

"Well she said she would find me a place. But, I can say for sure it will not have a bed." Mal teased, plopping down on hers. Ben laughed.

"I guess it will happen when it happens again." He sat next to her. Just then Belle came in.

"Fairy Godmother told me Mal was here." She acted like she was trying not to catch them.

"Mal just got here mother. I was napping when she texted me to say she was coming here to study."  
"Too much noise in your room Mal?"  
"Too much sewing." She joked.

"Spring Fling is this Friday, after that she will be done." Belle pointed out.  
"No then we have finals, and she has to work on my summer wardrobe."

"Oh, well that we can have done here, she can spread out more." Belle pointed out. "I think it might be better, that way no one really sees all the designs before they are revealed at each event. Some of these can be a big deal. Speaking of which, we have to add another event to the schedule, but it's a fun semi-formal one. Aziz' graduation party."  
"I will like that one."  
"They planned it for the week you guys are there on purpose so you won't miss it. It's the first night you arrive. Kids from all over the kingdom will be invited. So Audrey and Chad will be there."  
"Chad is getting much better mom. He is even taking Harriet to the fling."  
"Well that's nice. Good."  
"Yes. We are all walking over as a group. Its Ben and I, Jane and Carlos, Doug and Evie, Jay and Lonnie, Harriet and Chad. Freddie is going with Doug's cousin Darren and they are tagging along with us too."  
"Oh Doc's son, that will be a good match. Any idea who Audrey is going with?"  
"No clue."  
"Well I want pictures." Belle pointed out.

"There will be plenty. In fact you can access the photo booth pictures on line after the party. I can give you the email and password to the school's account after the guy running the booth gives it to me."  
"So what is the entertainment?"  
"DJ and photo booth." Ben said.

"Nice. Should be fun."  
"I don't care as long as I get a night off, I am fine." Ben said, as his phone went off. He pulled it out and sighed. "Looks like my afternoon of free time is over, the committee has an offer. Gotta go."  
"Good luck son." Belle said kissing Ben's cheek and leaving.

"Deep breath, remember no matter what happens your friends and family have faith in you." Mal kissed him deeply.

"Thanks I need it."


	20. Spring Fling

Spring Fling

Mal hadn't seen Ben all week, he was excused from classes as they were in heated negotiations to prevent the servants strike. In fact, Ben wasn't sure he would be able to get away to attend the fling with Mal. And since she was on committee for the dance she had to go.

Mal's room was filled with all the girls getting ready for the dance. She just stood back and got dressed on her own, not really wanting to go anymore. The pastel theme they had first decided on, had been tossed out after the second meeting, when the boys complained that they would look horrible in pastel. Everyone looked lovely in Evie's creations. Evie wore a deep midnight blue tight fitting dress, sleeveless. Lonnie, an oriental style creation of Mauve and burgundy. Jane wore a long medium shade of blue dress, with a full skirt and a small pink bow at her hip. Harriet a deep red dress, with a white under skirt, and a deep red cover over it. Freddie wore a knee length purple gown and a petite little hat on her head, tipped to one side. And because the color theme was tossed out, Mal had convinced Evie to make her the dress with the peacock feathers. The white fabric skirt hung full, fitted bodice of teal. The delicate peacock feathers looked as if they floated on the material of the skirt. Evie had wanted to put peacock feathers into Mal's hair but she drew the line at it. Soon, deliveries of wrist corsages arrived for the girls. Evie's red roses, Lonnie, cherry blossoms, Jane lovely pink rose buds, Harriet deep red carnations, Freddie, deep purple carnations. And Mal's purple roses, with a delicate ribbon that had peacock feathers on it. Mal knew Evie sent Ben the ribbon to add to the flowers.

As the boys arrived to get ready for their night out, Mal watched quietly as they arrived. First Jay and Carlos. Then Doug and Darren. Chad was last to arrive. Mal posed them all for pictures to send to Belle. And they were just about to take the group picture when Ben arrive. Mal was so glad to see him. "How did it go?"  
"Done."  
"Good done or strike done?" Harriet asked. Ben had excused her from the last few hours.  
"Good done. They finally agreed on the tier pay schedule, and some of the other castles are going to rehouse their staff on the grounds to save them money."  
"Excellent." Harriet said. "Great job Your Majesty." She said giving him a high five.

"I am so ready to party." He leaned in close to Mal and whispered. "You look gorgeous, I love this dress."  
"Thanks. Flowers are perfect." She looked down at the six tiny purple roses.  
"I love you, did I mention?"  
"Yes. But it's still lovely to hear it."  
"Lets go have fun." He turned to the crowd. "So group photo and we party. I have a reason to celebrate." They all cheered and took the photo. Evie took one for Mal of her and Ben. Then they left.

And the dance the DJ was already playing when they arrived. He was playing some great music and the group hit the dance floor. The photo booth was a hit and they could see the funny poses their peers were making as they danced. Audrey walked in, alone. That brought attention to her. But for only a moment or two, then they went back to dancing.

As they danced and had fun, no one noticed Audrey had grabbed Carlos' phone off the table. She plugged in ear phones and was listening to his music in the corner. When she found the opening notes of the song she wanted she listened to the whole thing. Her face lite up. 'Time for revenge.' She took the phone to the DJ and asked him to play the track next.

Mal and Ben were in the photo booth when she heard the song start. They ran out of the booth, leaving the machine to take three blank photos. The arrived on the floor to find everything had stopped. Their friends had already shared the song with their significant others, and they were prepared for it. But the rest of the school was shocked. That was until Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Ben, Harriet, Darren, Freddie and Chad started clapping and hooting and hollering when it was over. The rest of the school joined them. Audrey grabbed the mike. "Do you not get it, they haven't changed."  
"Not true." Ben shouted.

"That's an old song." Lonnie added

"They did it before coming over here." Doug added.

By now, Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos had made their way up to the stage by the DJ. Jay grabbed the Mike away from Audrey. "Yeah, first off that is us." He said. "Mal?"  
"Ok, so Carlos has a cousin Diego, he had a band back on the isle. There wasn't much music on the isle, Diego was one of the few. Anyway about 4 months before Ben invited myself, Evie, Jay and Carlos over here I made Carlos throw a party at his mother's place." Mal winked at Evie. They were over that whole thing now, "And I had no way to pay Diego and his band. Diego will do anyone a favor, just be ready to pay him back when and how he says. His repayment was for me to sing that song. But the others wanted to help cause they knew how freaked out it made me. So what you heard was just the four of us, repaying a favor. Carlos had it among his things that his mother sent him a few months ago."  
"Any questions?" Evie asked.

"Can we hear it again?" Came a voice in the crowd. "It's kind of neat."  
"Dj?" Carlos said, noticing it was his phone he had. The DJ nodded and the song played again.

Once back together the group all let out a collective sigh. "That backfired in her face."  
"I am just glad we shared it with you guys first." Evie said kissing Doug's cheek.

"I think its awesome." Lonnie added. "I have it on my phone."  
"Me too." Jane injected. They all nodded to say they did too, except Chad and Darren.

"Can I get it?" Asked Chad, and Darren agreed with him.

"We can send it sure. Right now I have to get my phone back." Carlos added. "Of all of us she grabs mine."  
"Its fine Carlos." Evie said patting his shoulder. "All of our phones are on the table, she just grabbed yours, she could have easily taken any of ours."  
"She's right Dude." Jay said, pointing to the table.

The rest of the night went great. After the dance there was a small after party for Mal and her friends. Audrey followed the group but didn't go in. She watched through the windows. They used Mal's phone for music and danced until 3 in the morning before all turning in upstairs. Audrey had left around 1:30.

The girls crashed in Mal's room and the Boys in Ben's. "Mal, you and Evie are so lucky to have these rooms up here." Harriet pointed out.

"It was back before we knew there would be others from the isle." Evie said.

"Mal?" Freddie asked quietly.

"Yeah, Freddie?"  
"What will we do this summer for a place to stay?"  
"The school has the dorms open. You guys will have to do an internship somewhere. Fairy Godmother will choose it for you. You will have a place to stay and meals, no worries."  
"That's a relief." Freddie looked like she wanted to say something.

"Are you ok Freddie?"  
"Yeah. I am good."  
"OK if you are sure." Mal knew she wanted to talk about her father, but what she didn't realize was that Lonnie and Jane already knew about the fact that Facilier was here and was trying to control Mal. She decided to Pull her aside. "Freddie, come with me to the kitchen I want to grab us some snacks."  
"OOOHHH, did Mrs. Potts make those yummy gooey things again?" Evie asked. (rice krispy squares)

"Most likely, she usually does when she knows you're here E." Mal giggled. "Come on Freddie."  
"Sure, why not." Freddie followed Mal out the door and down the back stairs. "You guys can really go anywhere you want no matter what time it is?"  
"Not everywhere, no. We aren't allowed in any of the offices without them there. I can't even go into Ben's without him. But then again no one can, not event the staff. I think the only exception is Lumiere."  
"Oh…that makes sense."  
"I have been in there, there is nothing interesting. Just governmental papers and junk. Freddie, you can talk about your father in front of Harriet, Lonnie and Jane. They know. Harriet was at the meeting where the council was informed he was here, and Fairy Godmother was informed. Jay told Lonnie."  
"And they..they are still nice to me" She was stunned.

"As they are to me after what my mother did, which was way worse really."  
"Mal, you told me Dad tried to have you kill Ben."  
"True, but my mother tried to take over the entire country, she would have killed way more people."  
"I guess…"  
"Look, as much as it scares the Hades out of me to think of what I could have done to Ben, I know Auradon would have punished me, but went on. If mother had taken over Auradon wouldn't be the same. There is a big difference."  
"And Ben…he trusts you after what my father did."  
"Because he knows I could never think that on my own, he knows I was controlled."  
"What if the shadows…"  
"Have they ever approached you after he was sent back?"  
"No, none."  
"Then your safe. Look Freddie, there is a safety in place anything that gains any magic once off the isle, we will know it. They knew the minute Evie and I were off the isle the first time. The barrier sent out a signal alerting them someone new with magic was in Auradon. It's not banned here, just not really practiced."  
"I can't do magic."  
"No not without the shadows, but that's ok. Evie and I don't practice our skills either, neither does Jane."  
"Jane?!"

"She is a half fairy same as I am." Mal pointed out.

"But your power is so strong, you have to be more than half fairy?"  
"They have no way of telling. But that doesn't matter. Look I trust these people. You can too."  
"Thanks. I miss my Dad, but I want to stay here."  
"Being Good is pretty nice isn't it?"  
"It's a lot cleaner." She joked.

"That's true, and yummier." She said grabbing snacks. Mrs. Potts heard them and came out.

"Midnight snack at…" She looked at the clock. "4:30. Really Mal, Dear, you girls and boys have been eating for hours." She teased.

"E wanted her squares." Mal said holding up the box. "And well Freddie and I wanted to take a walk and have a talk."  
"Very good, dears. Night." She walked back out.

Freddie looked at Mal. "We aren't in trouble for stealing?"  
"Not at all. That's what they are here for."  
"That lady?"  
"No, I never take advantage of the staff here. The snacks. Mrs. Potts loves Ben, and well she has grown to love Evie, Jay, Carlos and myself. She taught me how to cook."  
"Really?"  
"yes." Mal started to walk away, and Freddie followed. "So the second school term I was here, Queen Leah had me punished for using magic. I used it for evil purposes. I put Ben under a love spell, and tried to break into the museum to steal the wand."  
"But your mother… wait you said magic wasn't illegal."  
"It's not, but I used magic for illegal purposes, to get at the wand. And Queen Leah had me punished for it. I was banned from Auradon Prep for the whole second semester last year. At first I was tutored here at the palace, but continued taking my classes I signed up for at AP. Then Leah decided that to press the fact that if I wasn't a student at AP I had no right to take Auradon Prep classes, so I was given a bunch of bogus classes, such as home ec, basic math, sewing. I took those as we basically faked my grades for them, and I continued to follow the Auradon classes. When she would come unannounced to check on me, I had to fake the classes. I actually enjoyed the cooking so Mrs. Potts really did teach that. Next she demanded to see the work and have an outside party correct it. So I was basically doing the work for two full course loads. When that didn't make her happy, remember she didn't know I was taking the courses that AP offered, that was hidden from her. She had me sent to Agrabah Academy. There I went back to my original courses. And a mandatory one at Agrabah Academy, music."  
"OH, that's how you got the trophy for AA. I see now why our teacher wants you to do the solo."  
"But I won't. I only took the class there because it was mandatory to take it at least once there. And well, doing the solo and taking Audrey down was a nice bonus. Then there was a transfer clause in the rules of the contest which allowed me to perform for AA during the Christmas concert the following year."  
"I remember that."  
"Right. But anyway it was because of Leah's constant antics that I learned to cook. And I am grateful for that. If I am stressed, I have a release. One that doesn't involve magic. I go cook. And if I am here Mrs. Potts allows me to make whatever I like. I have fed the palace staff once as a thank you, and even fed Leah. And it was a great meal, but she had to find fault of course. But that's just her."  
"She really doesn't like you."  
"I think it's more the fact, that according to my governmental history teacher, she feels that as the eldest remaining monarch, that she should have been made Queen of the United States of Auradon. There was an election, Adam didn't get it by taking over. He did come up with the plan, but they still had an election. Leah and her late husband ran as did Cinderella and Charming against Adam and Belle. But the people of all the countries elected Adam with an overwhelming number. Cinderella and Charming conceded their defeat, but Leah and Stefan wanted the votes recounted, three different times. They even lost their own country. Stefan took the defeat well, Leah, not so much. King Stefan died about a year after the United States were formed. Leah never really forgave Adam and Belle, blaming them for his death."  
"How did he die?"  
"They aren't immortal. He was close to 90 at the time. He just went to bed one night and never woke up. The official cause was heart attack. Leah claimed it was a broken heart." Ben added, joining them in the kitchen. "Snack attack?" He teased, kissing Mals forehead.

"And then some yes. You?"  
"Couldn't sleep, did you know Darren snores? Doug says sometimes he swears Darren is his uncle Sleepy's kid, not his uncle Doc." They all laughed. "Hell, Jay and Carlos can sleep through anything."  
"The isle is very loud at night." Mal and Freddie both said together.

"Guess so."

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Ok, well it's like almost morning, you two need to go to bed. I was just going to get some warm milk and hope I can fall asleep."  
"Try Jay's room or Carlos', if you can't fall asleep. They are further down the hall, maybe you won't hear Darren."  
"I will thank you." HE said, to Mal as the two girls left the room.

As they walked back to the room, Freddie turned to Mal. "Thanks for picking me. I have a feeling you picked me cause Dad was here, but still…"  
"Your welcome Freddie. I did pick you because of your father, but, I am glad you're still here. You and Harriet."

"The twins?"  
"They are a totally different story." Mal joked.

"Who is coming over next, any ideas?"  
"A few. I was trying to get Ginny Gothel, but Mother is being super stubborn. Anthony Tremaine, Una, Diego De Vil, Mia Mim, Lacey LeFou, William Ratcliffe Jr, Cassandra Clayton and Lil Hans are on the list."

"Wow…Not Sammy Smee?"  
"No, we felt he would run poor Harriet."  
"That's an understatement."  
"Lacey might not be allowed, since the twins came back."  
"I know, the list needs to be approved by the council now. It didn't before, but well….they have been asked to sponsor different kids. Up till now Adam and Belle paid for our school."  
"It's not free?"  
"Nope. I didn't know that either. Anyway. Snow White paid for Evie next year. Jasmine and Aladdin paid for Jay. Two anonymous donners paid for you and me."  
"Really? But what about the others?"  
"Adam is paying for Harriet and Carlos. There are also many donners who don't care what students come over, they just wanted to help."  
"That's nice, I guess. But will I ever know who paid mine?"  
"That's up to each donner. I have no idea about mine either."  
"Ok." The girls turned in for the night.


	21. The council hears the list

The council hears the list.

On the first Wednesday in May the Council of Elders met. Tonight Mal and Harriet would present the list of names of the next kids from the isle, eligible to come over. As part of Junior year every student sat in on one meeting of the council. Tonight was that meeting. So in the upper balcony were Harriet and Mal's friends and fellow classmates. Including Audrey. As usual Queen Leah was watching from her seat in the balcony.

"Good evening all, with a special greeting to the Junior class of Auradon Prep." Ben greeted. "Shall we begin. Old business. First to Servant issue. Harriet as a member of that committee your report please?"  
"Your Majesty, fellow members. The servants have come to an agreement and the following is proposed. In your handouts you will find the pay scale breakdown. Every employee in a noble home have read and agreed to the following pay scale. The scale is based on education, years of experience and job performance review. The job performance review will be two pronged. It will include an evaluation by the family they work for as well as an in house peer review. Both will be given equal review by an outside party. As of right now, 85% of the noble families have reviewed and agreed to the pay scale break down. We are only waiting for a few more. As long as 90% approve, the measure will pass."  
"Who are we waiting on." Ben asked.

"Beauty Castle, Charming Castle, and White Castle."  
"Mine is here." Snow said, handing the contract to Ben. "Forgot to send it in."  
"No problem Princess Snow." Harriet said.

"I have a question before I sign?" Charming stated.

"How can we help?" Ben asked.

"Do we have to make them stay on sight?"  
"No, that is their choice, as it is yours to offer it. Not everyone has the room for a full staff to live in their castle. It is just more money in their pockets if they stay on sight."  
"Wait, you mean we have to house them and pay them more, this is crazy." Leah cried from the audience.

"Silence in the audience, we will address your concerns at the end." Ben commanded.  
"Aurora don't you dare sign that." Leah ignored Ben.  
"Queen Leah one more outburst and you will be dismissed." Ben stated, Mal was pleased he took control.

"Mother, I happen to like this idea. And as we have room for some staff, we will offer it." Aurora signed the paper and handed it to Ben. Charming followed suit.

"That's 100%." Harriet said.

"The measure is now resolved. Thank you for your work Harriet."  
"My pleasure."  
"Next issue, Lady Mal can you please present the list of eligible Isle students for the next school year."  
"Yes, Your Majesty. The following students are age eligible. Anthony Tremaine, Una Daughter of Ursula, Diego De Vil, Mia Mim, Lacey LeFou, William Ratcliffe Jr, Cassandra Clayton, young Hans, Ginny Gothel, Sammy Smee and Jade. But after review, we have removed Sammy and Jade."  
"Why?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Jade is Jay's cousin. His aunt Nasira had a lot more power than Jafar. We feel Jade will be a huge danger. Sammy is a bully."  
"So were the Gaston Twins."  
"He bullied very harshly one of our current students, and we do not wish to invite him to repeat."  
"I concur." Adam said, before anyone could ask who it was.

"What do we know about these students?" Ariel asked.

"Anthony is a flirt a lot like the Gastons, As is William RatcliffJr, and Young Hans. Una is shy as is Lacey. I don't know much about Mia or Cassandra as they are both only just 15. Diego is Carlos' cousin and he is musically gifted. I will say it is possible both Mia and Una have magical powers. Both being daughtes of witches. Also. Ginny's mother was contacted as she was granted a scholarship. Her mother says and I quote over my dead body."  
"Thank you Mal. Any questions about the list?" Ben asked.

"Who is Anthony's mother?" Cinderella asked.

"Anastasia." Mal answered.

"Do you have a short list?" Eric asked.

"Yes. We 6 from the isle are recommending Una, Anthony, Diego and Cassandra. We feel two coming over at once with possible magic isn't a great idea. Also the six of us have had contact with all but Cassandra. We have heard about her, and that she just tries to fly under the radar so to speak."  
"And so Ginny is off the list?" Rapunzel asks.

"I am still working on it. I have sent two letters and tried to talk to Mother Gothel via facetime, but she refused to come to the van, only told Jafar to tell me over my dead body."  
"Will we keep trying?"  
"Of course. I would love to have Ginny over here." Harriet agreed.

"May I ask about Shan Yu?" Mulan asked.

"Jauna is over 18." Mal pointed out. "The students names we gave you are from more infamous villians who are between 14 and 16. I will say though Diego is 17 but he is at least a grade or two behind. He would rather write and play music than study."  
"So does he have a desire to learn?"  
"Can we speak to Carlos your Majesty?" Mal asks Ben.  
"Of Course, Mr. DeVil please stand."  
"Your Highness." Carlos answers.  
"Carlos what can you tell us about your cousin."  
"Diego write, produces and performs music. He has put pieces of odd instruments together to make ones that work."  
"So he is innovative?" Belle asks.

"Yes. But he is more into music than school. But if we explain to him about all aspects of the music industry, he will want to learn. That's how Diego works. Gear everything towards music and you will have success."  
"Any other questions for Carlos?" When no one spoke up, Ben had Carlos sit. "Any other questions about the recommendations?" When no one spoke up. Ben was about to call for a vote when Audrey spoke up.

"Your Majesty, I have a point to make."  
"Princess Audrey it is unusual for the audience to speak, but for the sake of the fact that this is student government night, if anyone on the council would like to grant her their time we will hear from her."  
Mal quickly texted Ben from her ipad. 'this is about the song Ben I can feel it', to which he replied, 'I know I am sorry.'

"I'll grant my daughter time." Philip said.

"Very well, you have the time Audrey. What is it you wish to say about the four possibly five choices."  
"Diego's music isn't very Auradon friendly."  
"He will learn." Mulan pointed out.

"No. Mal has a song on her phone, a prime example."  
"Mal?' Tiana asks.

"I do have a song Diego wrote yes. It was written about 4 months before we were invited over. Diego will do anything for anyone. But you will have to pay him back when he asks how he asks. And payback is usually music related. Find a new part for an instrument, or help his band in other ways. I had him and his band play at a party I threw on the isle. My payment was to sing a song. I was able to talk Evie, Jay and Carlos into helping me."  
"Play it for them." Audrey demanded.

"Ben?" Mal asked.

"Go ahead Mal." He nodded towards Mal. "I want the council to know that I have heard this song, as have my parents and we understand this was done before the first four came over."

Mal put her phone onto the table and plugged it into her ipad for volume. The song flooded into the room. The kids in the balcony were dancing. Audrey was furious they danced in the balcony When it was over, the council members were confused. "Any questions?" Ben dared to ask

"So four months before you were invited to come over?" Ariel asked,

"Yes."  
"Well they can all sing." Eric pointed out. "And for having used, junk instruments not a bad little tune."  
"Do you not see what this is about they are talking about forever being rotten."  
"But Mal said she and her friends didn't write the song, they were just following through with payment for Diego's playing."  
"I cannot believe you people, how can you not see the evil in that song." Queen Leah demanded. "Do you not understand that song."  
"I am ok with it. Lonnie told me about it. She likes it. Jay shared it with her months ago."  
"How many people have heard this song before?" Adam asks. Everyone in the balcony raised their hands. "You, young lady in the Green dress, where and when did you hear this song?"  
"Spring fling, when Audrey took Carlos' phone and made the DJ play it." A young girl named Fran said. Adam had picked someone he knew wasn't royal on purpose.

"Is that when you all heard it?"  
"Most of us, yes." Fran said.

"How many heard it earlier?" Adam asked. Ben, Belle, Mal, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Evie and Doug raised their hands. Harriet and Freddie also. "And that includes me too."  
"Why did you hide it?" Leah demanded.

"Because we knew if it came out as it did today, it would cause this kind of reaction. We did nothing wrong, we just sang a song written by a friend." Mal admitted.

"We shared it with those we knew wouldn't make it into something it wasn't." Evie said.

"Yeah, what Evie said." Jay agreed.

"I don't see the issue here, Ben." Shang LI said.

"I agree, if there is nothing more than we will move on. Now back to the list is it agreed upon we will offer placement for Una daughter of Ursula, Anthony Tremaine, grandson of Lady Tremaine, Diego DeVil nephew of Cruella and Cassandra Clayton daughter of Clayton. And continue to offer a spot to Ginny Gothel." They all said Aye. The rest of the meeting went uneventfully.


	22. Hints of the Past

Authors note: This chapter is a little dark.

Hints of the past.

Mal and Evie spent the Saturday after the Fling at the palace working on Mal's summer wardrobe. They had been there since 8:30. Mal wasn't happy about being woken on a Saturday by Evie especially at 7:30 and to go be a human pin cushion, as she called it, on top of it. And the fact that Ben wasn't going to be anywhere near the palace today, thanks to a last minute invite to Agrabah by Sultana Jasmine for a luncheon to celebrate Az's acceptance into the college of his choice.

Mal and Evie worked all morning. At noon, Lumiere came up to announce lunch. "Lunch is ready Ladies." HE said knocking on the door before entering. "Looking lovely as usual Lady Mal. Excellent job Lady Evie."  
"Thank you." They both said.

"We'll be right there." Mal added. She took off the lovely dark purple ball gown Evie was pinning the hem on. Mal put on her sweats, knowing she was just going to have to take them off again to put on another dress for fitting.

Mal and Evie joined Belle for lunch. "How is the dressmaking section going?"  
"Great, I am more than 50% there. Every dress is cut, most of them are pinned together, and 5 are complete, two more only need to be hemmed. One is already pinned, the other I plan to pin after lunch."  
"Wonderful. Do you need any help? I have sewed a few hems in my life time."  
"That would be great." Evie said, Mal just gave her an odd look. She had never heard Evie agree to help on sewing any of her outfits before.

After lunch the two girls went up to the sewing room Belle had, had set up. Mal put on the next dress, and Evie set to pinning the hem. When it was hemmed, Mal was just taking it off, she had her back to the door. Mal slipped out of the dress, as Belle walked in. Evie saw her come in and stop dead in her tracks. Belle's eyes fell onto Mal's back. Evie tried not to react to Belle's expression. Evie watched her try to shake the sight off. Evie handed Mal her robe, trying to not let Mal know Belle had seen it.

Belle walked in and took the robe from Evie and helped Mal into it. She then took the dress. She made eye contact with Evie, who mouthed 'don't talk to her about it.' To which Belle nodded.

"So where can I start?" Belle asked.

"The one in your hand, thread and a needle behind you."  
"Sure. I'll be in the window seat, the light is better."  
"I agree, natural light is best for hand work." Evie agreed. After Belle had moved away, Evie moved closer to Mal and whispered. "She saw."  
"I assumed that, the way she took the robe."  
"Has Ben seen them?"  
"Evie you…yes. We haven't talked about them but he ran his hands over them the second time we…"  
"Oh…OH!." She exclaimed in a whisper. "Mal, you never told me you two…really…twice?"  
"Yes, E. I really don't want to talk about it with his mother in the room." She said nodding towards Belle who was busy hemming the light teal gown Mal had just removed. "Later ok."  
"You had better…I have news too. Not that good, but news."  
Mal smiled at her friend.

Hours later Mal and Evie had returned to school and Belle was sitting in her office. Ben walked in. "Mom, you wanted to see me?"  
"Yes. Please come in and sit down."

"Am I in trouble, I thought my grades were better."  
"It's about Mal."  
"Is she ok?" Ben stood to walk out to call Mal.

"She's fine, sit." Ben sat back down. "This isn't exactly a conversation I wanted to have with you Ben, but…I need to know what you know."  
"MOM?" Ben asked making a face.

"I am just going to say it. We both know you and Mal have been **together**. I want to know what you know about…"  
"The scars on her lower back?" Ben guessed, knowing that Mal was having dress fittings all day.  
"Yes."  
"Nothing."  
"You didn't ask her?" Belle was rather shocked.  
"No, Mom. I kind of figured when she is ready to share that rather huge, painful, part of her past, she would. She knows I know they are there."  
"So you…"  
"Mom, this is really weird."  
"Son, her lower back has several long jagged scars, how could you not ask her about them."  
"Honestly, you saw them, did you ask her?"  
"No…no."  
"Mal will share it when she is ready. They look like they have been there for a long time, I am sure they are well in the past."  
"I guess, but that means she got them before she turned 16. She was just a child."  
"I know Mom. I know." 

Meanwhile Mal and Evie are talking about the same subject. "You go first Evie, cause well.."  
"I don't have much to say other than Dougie finally kissed me. And not just a quick peck, but a deep passion filled kiss."  
"About time." Mal pointed out. "How was it?"  
"Well as Doug would say Heigh Ho!"  
"Cool."  
"Split it." Evie said plopping down on the bed beside Mal. "I have to ask, how is it?"

"It's awesome, honestly, Evie."  
"The scars?"  
"The second time, we weren't rushed. We took our time, and he found them. He ran his hands so softly over them. Even kissed them. I actually liked them for a moment, cause of the care and concern he showed them. He never asked. I will share someday, when I am ready. I know Belle will ask him. So I will tell him soon then I wanted too. It's not easy to share that with him."  
"He's gonna flip when he finds out where they came from."  
"No kidding."  
"I gotta ask?"  
"You know how I got them."  
"Not that…sex."  
"You'll get there someday Evie. For each is different, but I will say…don't plan. If it happens let it happen. But it is an incredible feeling to be loved that way."

The next day Mal and Evie were back up at the palace to work on her wardrobe. This time it was Ben who knocked on the door to invite the girls down for lunch. "Come in." Evie called. Mal was in the bathroom, dressing. Ben walked in.

"Lunch is ready Evie, how is it going?"  
"Well thank you. We'll be ready before you and Mal leave."  
"Good. Where is she?" He whispered. Evie pointed to the bathroom, and walked out with a wink. Ben crossed the room, and walked into the bathroom. Mal was only in her underwear, pulling a dress over her head.

"E!" She shouted, but when she felt Ben's arms come around her, she relaxed. "What's going on King Benny?"  
"Nothing. But can we talk."  
"I know why, your mom asked you about the scars."  
"Yea. I was gonna let you tell me when you were ready, but well.."  
"She's bugging you to ask, cause she's a mom, and she is doing the mom thing on me."  
"Exactly." Ben said turning her, and helping her into her dress.

"After lunch. Evie was done with me for a while anyway. We can go talk in the library. I'd rather tell you first if that's ok."  
"Anyway you are comfortable."  
"Thanks."

After lunch Evie went back up to sew and Mal and Ben went into the library to talk. He sat on one of the couches, and Mal sat across from him. For this she needed to see him, to see his reaction. She hoped it wouldn't be pity or guilt.

"When I was about to turn 10 years old, I was pretty defiant. My mother was both proud of me, for just a brief moment in time, and tired of dealing with me defying her too. So on the day before my 10th birthday, I asked, knowing that she hates parties of any kind, if I could have a birthday party. At first I thought my mother might give in since I was really pleasing her lately. But I just made her really mad. She looked at me, eyes glowing green with rage. And said 'I'll give you a birthday present you will never forget'. She ripped off my shirt and took a dirty fork off the table. She lifted me onto the table and proceeded to drag the fork across my back. I cried at first, but that just made her keep going. I vowed then to never cry again. And well I hadn't until I came here." Mal looked at his face. She saw nothing but love and compassion. And that was all she needed to admit the truth about the anti-love spell.  
"The coronation?"  
"No actually, to make a love spell or break a love spell, you need a tear of human sadness. To make your love spell we used Lonnie's. She happened to be there. To make the breaking spell, I used my own." Mal admitted.

"Oh, Mal." Ben said. He moved next to her on the couch she sat on. He pulled her close.

"Thank you." She spoke in a whisper. He pulled back to make eye contact with her.  
"For what?" He questioned, confused.  
"Not making a huge deal out of the scars when you first saw them. The way you touched them, kissed them, make me feel better about them, if only for a few minutes."  
"I love all of you Mal, no matter what little scar, freckle, mole or bump you might have."  
"Like the funny freckle on your shoulder." She teased. It was a rather lonely freckle.

"You mean Fred?"  
"FRED?" SHE laughed. "You named your freckle?"  
"When I was a kid, yes. Ok, so I was three." Mal was doubled over in laughter. It should have made Ben feel bad, but he had never seen Mal laugh so hard so it was totally worth it. Before they could go on, a knock at the door stopped Mal's hysterics. "Come in." Ben said

"Lady Evie needs Lady Mal for a fitting." Lumiere said.

"She'll be right there." Ben said dismissing the man before he could ask anything more. Mal looked at Ben. Pulled on the collar of his shirt exposing the freckle.

"See you later Fred." She said giving it a quick kiss. She pulled away from Ben before he could grab her for a real kiss. "Ben, I can't tell your mother that story, but if you want to its ok. It will be too hard for me to tell her, after how wonderful she has been to me."  
"I will take care of it. I get it." He said walking over to her. Mal though Ben was leaning in for a kiss, instead he just touched his forehead to hers. Mal closed her eyes and just soaked in the love Ben was radiating her way. He kissed her forehead, then he walked away without a word. Mal stood there for a minute. She never felt so protected. That kiss, made her feel not only love but respected by Ben. It was a kiss she will never forget, even though her lips weren't involved.

Ben found his mother in her office. She was reading over a document. She looked up when Ben entered. She could tell by his expression that he had talked to Mal about the scars. She motioned for him to sit on the couch and she joined him. And as soon as she did, all the anger, hurt and frustration flooded Ben's senses, and he broke down in tears. Belle pulled him close and allowed him to cry. Once he settled, she waited for him to tell her.

"She did it to her, because she asked to have a 10th birthday party." Belle gasped.

"My poor Mal." Belle exclaimed. "No wonder why she was so uncomfortable with her birthday party."  
"Mal said she thought she had been actually pleasing her mother lately, she was being exceptionally evil. And so she thought maybe she would give in and give her a party. Instead, she gave Mal those scars. She took a dirty fork off the table." Ben said, choking up again. "Mal cried, and Maleficent did it more. Mal said that was the last time she ever cried. Well until she came here."  
"The coronation?"  
"That's what I thought too, even asked her that. It wasn't. Part of the spell for love or anti love, is a tear of human sadness. They used Lonnie's for the love spell. Mal gave the one for the anti love spell."

"Oh, Ben. She really did love you even then."  
"Yes."  
"You need to be careful how you treat those scars Ben."  
"I…I have that covered."  
"Good. Maleficent was smart in where she put them, most people wouldn't think Mal had any imperfections, but placing them so low on her back, they are pretty much hid."  
"Must have been hell to heal."  
"I would think so." Ben stood to go check on Mal and Evie. "I want to go up, you go get something done, I am sure you are behind after yesterday."  
"A little yes. Thanks."  
"No problem."

Belle knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Evie asked.  
"Belle."

"Come on in." Mal said, giving Evie a look to show that Belle knew about them too. Belle walked in to find Mal on the small platform wearing one of Evie's creations. Seeing Mal was dressed, she came in, leaving the door open. The dress she would be wearing to Az's graduation. A knee length fitted skirt and bodice dress. With a lace skirt over the other. It was a medium shade of purple.

"Evie, I love it, where is she wearing this one?"  
"Aziz's graduation party, and possible as a back-up."  
"Nice. So this room is working out?"  
"Much better than my dorm room yes, thank you."  
"Feel free to use it for any sewing project, not just Mal's. You will need a dress for Aziz's graduation too. Jasmine is inviting all of you guys."  
"Oh, wow."  
"Trust me E, this will be a great party. Jasmine threw a party while I was in school at AA. And invited me. It was so much fun."  
"What else did you do while you were there Mal?" Belle asked.

"Not much, classes, music and tried to get Aziz and Gwen to realize they liked each other."  
"You played match makers?" Evie asked surprised.

"It was so obvious they liked each other it was painful to watch. I figured it out first day of music class."  
"SPILL." Evie said. Belle just sat down to listen. She was enjoying the girl talk.

"Ok, so in music class, we had warm ups before we sang. One of them was a mirror exercise where we made two lines down the middle of the room. Girls on side boys across. You had to mirror the person across from you. It was to help us stay in sync and to watch Maestro. Anyway, first day, Az stood across from me cause I knew no one yet. Gwen quickly stood next to me to my left." Mal and Evie had their backs to the door, Belle was sitting by their side, out of sight of the door. None of them noticed Ben had stopped in the doorway to listen. Mal had never really shared much of her time in Agrabah with him, so he was intrigued. "Az was mirroring me, but his eyes kept glancing at Gwen. From the corner of my eye I could see Gwen peaking at Az as well. So the next day when we stood to line up I allowed Az to stand in front of me, knowing Gwen would slide into a spot to either my right of left. Once she did, I switched places with her. I did it every day."  
"That's so sweet."  
"After the third day, Gwen finally introduced herself. She was more or less grilling me about my relationship with Az. I tried not to laugh. When I explained about Ben, she was so thrilled, she announced we'd be great friends while I was there and after too."  
"So you still talk to her?" Belle asked.

"Oh, all the time. She is a great girl, but shy. I kind of worry what will happen once she and Az really go out in public as a couple. They have been keeping it low key right now because of how shy she is. I am not sure she will handle the press."  
"You can teach her." Ben added, moving into the room.

"Hi." They all said.

"I'll try, but I am sure that she will be majorly freaked out. I told her about Christmas Eve and she panicked. I reminded her they would be harder on me because I am, well me, and that Ben is King."  
"Az will be Sultan soon."  
"Soon?"  
"He is eligible, when he turns 21. Thing is, he will need to get married before he can be sultan. He says he's told Gwen, but somehow I doubt that."  
"She never said a word to me. Oh I hope she'll be ok."  
"Ben, Az is only 18. He has time." Belle reminds him.

"I know mom. But I agree with Mal. When we met up with them over the Christmas Break, I could tell Gwen was really shy. The press followed Mal and I into the restaurant, I sent them away after a quick statement why Mal and I were there, but they were there when we came out, snapping pictures of all four of us. Gwen hid behind Az."  
"Oh, I saw that picture." Belle said. "I know Jasmine speaks highly of her."  
"Gwen is great, and she and Az are a great pair, alone. In public I just don't know how she will do. I have a feeling Az's graduation party will be a huge test for her."  
"The ceremony itself will be."  
"That's why I came up to find you Mom, and Mal. Auntie Jasmine just sent the four of us tickets to the graduation ceremony."  
"How wonderful. Ok. Looks like we have two more dresses to add Evie. Guess we'll have to go shopping for more fabric." Belle laughed. Mal just looked apologetically at Evie who just smiled.

"Ok, by Me M, honestly. I will have the rest of the things you need for your trip done in a week or so. I just have a huge project for school. Finals aren't for a few more weeks, so I am good. Another weekend like this even better."  
"Done. How about a break for today, you both must have homework to do?" Belle said looking at Mal, who looked grateful to be finished being manikin.

"I could use a few hours on my lessons." Evie added. "Shall we head back Mal?"  
"Give me five minutes here, but if you want to go ahead, I can meet you there."  
"Thanks, I would like to find Doug I have a few questions on the CHem homework."

"I'll have the car take you, then come back for Mal and Ben." Belle said walking downstairs with Evie, leaving Ben and Mal alone.

"Dare I ask, how she reacted?" Mal asked him without looking at him. She walked into the bathroom to remove the dress she was still wearing.

"How do you think?" He asked.

"Like a mom, tears and sympathy."  
"Yes. Mal, it wasn't pity, you know that right?"  
"I know Ben." She said through the closed bathroom door. She took the dress off, and placed it onto the hanger in the bathroom. She put her black jeans and green shirt on. She came out to see Ben looking out the window. "I had a hard time looking at her."  
"It will pass Mal. She loves you. It's the mother in her that is more hurt and angry. Not at you, for you."  
"I get that. It's just hard that's all." She made him turn to look at her, and he hugged her tightly. Somehow the expression in her face, seemed to be crying out to him that she needed it, and judging from the way she fell into the embrace, he was right. "Do they know?" She asked holding up the finger that held the Rose. Right now safely secure on her right hand.

"No. I think for now, it needs to stay between you and I. The more people that know, the more likely it will get out. Did you tell anyone?"  
"No. I love Evie like a sister, but she cannot keep a secret."

"We have all the time in the world, and honestly, you can change your mind and I'll understand. Five years is a long way off."  
"It's where my heart is Ben, but that being said, you are right the press would devour us over a five-year long engagement."  
"This summer trip will be a huge test, believe me."  
"I know. I see them on campus now. They are sneaking around. Its even making it hard for Evie and I to go to magic class. I am having to transport us both there."  
"I will take care of it, they aren't supposed to be on campus."  
"They are paying students for pictures of me too."  
"Again they shouldn't do it."  
"It's ok. I get that it comes with the territory, but I am finding it difficult to be myself."  
"Dress like yourself?"  
"Exactly."  
"Do it. Please, I love you for who you are, including the wardrobe. I don't care what they say."  
"Ok, as long as you are ready for it." She joked.


	23. Splitting up for the summer

Splitting up for the summer.

About a week before finals, Belle decided to throw a small party for Mal and her friends. They were going to be separated for the whole summer, and she thought a little party might help them destress before finals. So she invited the 6 VK's, Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Chad and a few others.

As Mal and the others arrived at the palace they found the small ballroom filled with tons of junk food. Mal smiled as she entered. Her future mother in law, not that anyone knew about that, loved to throw parties. Evie smiled at all the goodies. The boys headed right for the chocolate.

"Welcome." Belle greeted the kids as they came into the room. "This is really informal. Just eat and have fun. I'll see you kids later." And she left.

"Boy you Auradonians will throw a party for anything." Freddie teased as she plopped a sweet cake into her mouth.

"Well Queen Belle will." Mal pointed out. "Did you two get your housing and internships?"  
"We are staying in our dorm, and I am just spending more time at the council hall." Harriet started.

"I am working with Fairy Godmother to organize magical objects in some warehouse." Mal looked at Ben and called him aside.

"I have a feeling she is helping her with my mother's things."

"Is that not a good thing?"  
"Well that I know of she never was in my house so I doubt she would recognize anything, but still…"  
"I'll find out."  
"Thank you." Mal said leaving a kiss on Ben's cheek. They returned to the group. Mal spotted Doug sitting alone in the corner. She called Ben back over, and pointed it out to him. "Go talk to him, Evie said he is so depressed over her leaving."  
"I will." Ben crossed to the other side of the room. "Hey Doug, why you over here alone?"  
"I really don't want to celebrate Evie's being gone all summer."  
"You do understand what an important opportunity this is for Evie right?"  
"I do, but this is the last summer before Senior year. Then college. What if Evie and I go to separate colleges?"  
"That could happen."  
"What if she doesn't come back in the fall, and transfers somewhere closer to Madame Babineaux?"  
"That won't happen. Madame wants her to finish school."  
"Fine, but she'll go back after graduation, then another summer lost."  
"What is really bothering you Doug?" Ben could see through his friend.

"What if she meets someone with money, or a prince? What if….she dumps me?"  
"I should have known you'd think that way. Doug, Man, I can assure you Evie loves you. She won't want to dump you. She won't find someone else."  
"I hope your right." Doug said looking longingly at Evie, as she talked and joked with Mal and their friends.

"Have faith my friend." Ben clapped a hand onto Doug's shoulders. "Come on and lets just have fun while we can. Trust me Mal is already missing everyone too. We will all be in contact all summer long."

The party went on for a few hours until they had to return to the dorms to study. When they arrived back Audrey cornered Mal and Evie. "Where were you two?"  
"Palace. We were invited to a bon voyage party for those of us traveling this summer." Evie said.

"Traveling, where are you all going?"

"Well lets see, Carlos is going to Corona for an internship at a computer school. Jay has a try out for the Auradon Armor. I have an apprenticeship with Madame Babineax and well Mal is going to all the kingdoms with Ben." It wasn't a secret, as the press now had their full itinerary.

"Wait so none of you VK's will be in Auradon?"  
"Harriet and Freddie will. Both have their summer internships."  
"Well Mal, make sure you don't embarrass Ben and the kingdom too much. On second thought, go right ahead." She laughed and walked away.

A week later finals were over. Ben had everyone in the junior class over and Jane to have an end of the year picnic. He and Mal had a few days before they leave, but Jay, Carlos and Evie were leaving in the morning. At the party, Ben had a few computers set up as kids waited for final grades to post. One by one they lined up to review their grades.

"Mal, how did you do?" Evie asked, afraid to pull her own grades up.

"All A's except governmental history. I got a C+."  
"That's ok," Ben said patting her arm. "I had a hell of a time in that one too. I got a C-."  
"How did you do Ben?" Mal asked.

"All B's. Dad will be ok with that." Mal kissed his cheek. "Evie, you can look." Ben encouraged her.

"All A's." She sighed with relief. "Dougie?"  
"All A's." He said quietly. Mal pulled Evie aside.

"He's gonna miss you, it's bothering him."  
"I know I have tried to tell him I would call and text everyday, but he is so sad."  
"Go give him something to remember." Mal encouraged. Evie blushed, and took Doug's hand and walked off. "Ben." Mal spotted Audrey. She was staring at the computer with a look of disbelief.

"Wonder what's up?" Ben asked.

"She failed three classes." Jane whispered. "Mom told me earlier, and I wasn't supposed to say anything until she saw the grades. "Audrey is going to summer school." Jane smiled and walked over to see Carlos.

"Oh, wow. That will not go over well." Ben says. Just then Aurora arrived, and walked over to Audrey.

"Guess Mommy found out."  
"I guess so." Ben said. "Lets see how the boys did."  
Jay got all C's and was ok with that Carlos all A's, as did Jane. Chad was C's and D's but that was passing so he was a senior just the same as the others. In fact everyone passed and moved into their senior year except Audrey. She would be having private tutors at Auradon Prep. Aurora was insisting she stay at school, away from Queen Leah. No phone, no summer vacation, no fun.

The next morning Mal and Ben, along with Doug, Lonnie and Jane saw each of their friends off one their adventures. When the other three were gone, Doug turned to Lonnie and Jane and asked them, "How come you two aren't as sad over the boys leaving as I am about Evie?"  
"We know they will call when they can." Lonnie said. Jane nodded in agreement. Lonnie's parents showed up and she left for home for the summer. Doug sadly walked home. Jane turned to Mal and Ben, and added. "I didn't have the heart to tell them that I got accepted to the same program Carlos is going to."

"Jane that's great. I didn't know you were into computers?" Mal said, hugging the younger fairy.

"I'm not, but they have a few other areas of study and I got accepted into their administration program."  
"I think it's great Jane." Ben said hugging her. "Does Carlos know?"  
"Yes. We agreed sharing it wouldn't be fair to the others."  
"I can see that. Have a great summer." Mal said seeing Fairy Godmother waving to Jane.

"I'll see you when you come to Corona."  
"Absolutely." Ben agreed. Jane walked away. It was just Mal and Ben. How it would be for the summer, well with Hayley around too.

They had a few days before they started out on tour. A few days of just them, Belle and Adam. And Ben decided to make the best of it. He knew there was one thing he had been dying to do, and now he had no choice. They were going to the Sea of Ariel to visit with Ariel, Eric and meet King Triton. Mal needed to know how to swim, just in case. He had made sure Evie and his mother had purchased an appropriate swim suit for Mal to wear. It was waiting in the dressing area of the pool. Now he just had to get Mal down to the pool to learn to swim. He had just under a week to get her somewhat able to survive if they fell overboard.

Ben took Mal to the pool. She walked into the pool room, and tried to walk right back out. "Mal, I get that your first experience wasn't the best, but you have to understand, you need to know how to swim. We are going to see Princess Ariel and Prince Eric. And while we are there we will be going out on the boat the meet King Triton. If anything happens on the boat you will need to know how to swim."  
"I can stay behind." She teased, knowing that wasn't an option. "Fine, but I will hate every minute of this." She protested. "I have nothing to wear." But Ben was already pointing towards the dressing rooms. He walked into one, but not before holding the door for Mal first. She walked into it reluctantly. "Ben, there is no way I am putting this thing on. There is nothing to it." Ben was shocked. He knew there was no way his mother would have purchased a bikini for the summer tour, let alone a tiny one.

"Please just put it on. If it isn't right we'll go get another one." Ben said hoping she was exaggerating. He put on his bathing suit with the little crowns on it, to help her relax. Then jumped into the pool to wait for her. Just the thought of her in a bathing suit was affecting him in a sexual way, and he needed to relax.

Mal came out in a one piece bathing suit. Bright purple. It was actually very respectable. While Ben had wished for a bikini, he knew that other royals wouldn't like it, nor would Mal feel comfortable about showing off her scars. Ben smiled at her. "I like it."  
"I do not. I am bare. My scars, can they be seen?" She asks turning around. Ben saw no signs of the jagged marks.

"No, Sweetheart, you are fine. This is a very proper swim suit I promise. " He said, thinking back to the one piece Audrey wore the summer before Mal and her friends came over. All pink, and cut outs on the side and low cut in the back and front. Thinking back to even then, Audrey in that suit never caused his body to react the way seeing Mal in hers did. He really regretted his wasted time with Audrey. "Come over here to the stairs. This is the low end, I promise you can walk in."  
"At least I am not ruining one of Evie's creations or my favorite boots." She half joked and was half serious. "Fine, is it cold?"  
"No the pool is heated." He encouraged. "Come in Mal, you really need to know how to swim."  
"I am well aware of that fact Benjamin. Pressuring me isn't helping your case what so ever."  
"Just come down the stairs slowly." Ben waited as Mal stuck her feet into the water, and slowly descended the stairs into the pool. Once in the pool, mal stood there, water at her hips. Ben ducked down and got his whole body wet. Mal just looked at him. She was about to turn around, when he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She was shocked at his actions, but then realized two things, his mother was entering the pool room, and he was sexually aroused, and using her to block his mother from seeing it. She wanted to laugh, but couldn't. "Just till she leaves, or it goes away."

Mal just shook her head. She knew one thing if she could swim, she would have swam away and left him in that situation, but she was still to petrified to move, so she stayed there being his wall.

"Hi kids, didn't know you were in here." Belle said swimming over. "How do you like the suit Evie and I picked out for you Mal?"  
"It's nice. Still not liking this swimming thing."  
"oh, I couldn't swim until I came here either. It's fine, you'll learn. Ben will show you. Go on son, swim off and show her how easy it is." Ben took advantage and dove away as soon as his mother's eyes were adverted. "It's going to be fine Mal. I promise you." Belle said taking her hand and leading her into deeper water. She took over Mal's lessons. Ben hopped out of the pool for a cold shower.

Later that night, Adam cornered Ben. "Son, your mother was telling me about the pool today, I understand how the male body can respond to a lovely female, but you will need to get that under control."  
"Mom, saw?" Ben was so embarrassed. "I…crap."  
"Son, I understand Mal means the world to you, but you have to understand, a king can't walk around that way."  
"Fine how do I fix it?"  
"You need to think about something else, something you hate. That should help."  
"Thanks Dad. I…"  
"Yes, son, we are aware of how you feel about Mal. We love her too."

Author's notes:

The summer will be coming soon. I will try and cover everyone's summers including Audrey, Freddie and Harriet, along with Evie, Jay and Carlos.

Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers. Especially mionegranger17, Kingson24601 , boothbonesrule, jaleftwich, Anna, pinksakura271, and more! I thank you all for your input, and hope you keep reading.

I would especially like to thank biankies and sister for their effort to complete my vision in seeing Mal's wand come to life. Coming soon with their approval as my picture icon!


End file.
